Gallery
by Chizawa95
Summary: Sungmin terpaku saat pemuda bermarga Cho itu dengan tiba-tiba menyatakan cinta padanya, memintanya untuk menjadi kekasih, Sungmin menerimanya. Namun hal berbeda yang akan gadis itu dapatkan. Mereka saling membenci suatu saat nanti. Mengapa? KyuMin, Romance-Drama.
1. Chapter 1

- Gallery - KyuMin - GS - Part 1 -

0o0o0o0

Main Pairing : Kyuhyun (Boy), Sungmin (Girl)

Genre : Romance, Comedy, Drama.

Rated : T

N/B : Tulisan bergaris miring itu Flashback

...

| Prolog |

Derap langkah yang bercampur akan keriuhan suara-suara yang ada di lorong-lorong itu begitu mencuak, Seorang Gadis mungil dengan rambut hitam tergerai sebatas bahu tengah melangkah begitu anggun menapaki tiap ruas-ruas lantai keramik berwarna Coklat tersebut.

Sungmin- Nama Gadis yang berumur 16 Tahun tersebut seketika menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika kedua Orbsnya menangkap sebuah siluet seorang Pria yang sebaya dengannya tengah berjalan dengan langkah tegasnya nampak menuju kearahnya.

Sungmin menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, mungkin saja dugaannya salah, Mungkin saja kan Pria itu bukan menuju kearahnya ? Namun sepertinya dugaannya meleset, itu dikarenakan terlihat dari tak ada satupun orang yang berada di dekatnya saat ini.

Suasana yang begitu riuh tadi nampak membuat semua Siswa lainnya terdiam dan memilih untuk menjauh dari tempat dimana Sungmin berada.

Sungmin benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini, dirinya sama sekali tak mengenal siapa Pria yang tengah menuju kearahnya ini. Sungguh!

" Lee Sungmin-ssi ? "

Suara Bass tersebut menyeruak masuk ke dalam telinganya, entah kenapa suara itu mampu membuat seluruh akal sehat Sungmin beserta fokusnya hanya tertuju telak kearah Pria yang berada di depannya ini.

" Ne ? Nuguseyo ? " Tanya Sungmin dengan begitu pelan,

Pemuda itu nampak tersenyum simpul, sesekali pria tersebut merapikan seragam sekolahnya, rambutnya, dan seluruh yang berkaitan dengan penampilannya,

" Cho Kyuhyun, kau tidak mengenalku ? "

Sungmin dengan pelan menggeleng, dirinya tidak begitu suka berkeliling-keliling sekolah dengan jumlah kelas sebanyak 10 pada tiap Grade-nya ini.

" Mianhae, "

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham, walau nampak jelas wajahnya terkesan kecewa mendengar penuturan Sungmin.

" Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa ? "

Kyuhyun berhenti memikirkan hal mengenai kekecewaannya tersebut, dan langsung saja Pemuda itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah.

Pemuda tampan tersebut dengan tiba-tiba berjongkok tepat di hadapan Sungmin, membuat mata Gadis tersebut nampak terbelalak kaget.

" K-kau ? Apa yang- kau lakukan ? "

Sungmin mulai merasa kalut melihat hal itu.

" Sungmin-ssi, Kau mau menjadi kekasihku ? "

DEG

Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya cukup lama, wajahnya nampak bingung saat itu.

" Aku tahu aku begitu lancang, tapi aku benar-benar tak bisa menerima penolakan, Jadi kuharap kau mau menerimaku, Honey.. "

Oh God! Watak asli seorang Kyuhyun yang evil keluar seketika, membuat Sungmin merasa merinding namun juga merasakan kalau jantungnya tengah berdebar-debar tanpa sebab.

" Bagaimana ? " Tanya Kyuhyun dengan seringainya.

Gadis yang masih berstatus siswi SMA tersebut cukup lama terpaku, pikirannya entah kemana kini tengah melayang.

" I-ini, ini terlalu tiba-tiba.. " ujar Sungmin nyaris berbisik

Namun jangan salahkan Telinga Kyuhyun yang begitu tajam sehingga mampu mendengar gumaman nyaris tak terdengar tersebut.

" Hanya terima aku, dan aku akan membahagiakanmu. "

Kyuhyun meraih telapak tangan milik Sungmin dan menggenggamnya lembut.

" Apa kau serius denganku ? Aku benar-benar tak butuh pria yang hanya akan menyakitiku saja. "

Kyuhyun berdiri dari posisi berjongkoknya, matanya memandang Sungmin dengan pandangan penuh arti, berbeda dengan pandangan yang terkesan 'Selengek'an' seperti tadi.

" Kau bisa membenciku seumur hidup kalau aku menyakitimu, Min. " Suara Kyuhyun terdengar tegas, dengan sorot mata yang dapat membuat Sungmin percaya begitu saja.

Gadis itu melemparkan sebuah senyuman manis kearah Kyuhyun.

" Ya, aku menerimamu. "

.

.

.

| 3 Tahun yang akan datang |

.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan dengan langkah santai dengan kedua tangannya yang tengah menenteng setumpukan buku-buku tebalnya yang isinya baru saja membuat kepala sungmin semerawut sehabis keluar dari salah satu Kelas Mata Kuliah Statistika yang dia pilih.

Langkahnya nampak lesuh dan berjalan terseok-seok menuju kearah sebuah Loker yang disinyalir miliknya tersebut, setidaknya dia harus menyimpan buku ini di dalam Loker terlebih dahulu.

Dahi Sungmin mengernyit tak enak saat melihat Loker miliknya nampak habis dibobol seseorang yang tentunya bukan dirinya.

Dengan langkah cepat Gadis itu menghampiri Lokernya dan segera membukanya, Matanya terbelalak kaget saat melihat isi Lokernya sudah penuh dengan sampah.

Sungmin mencengkram kuat pinggir Pintu loker tersebut, matanya memandang nanar kearah isi lokernya yang entah sudah seperti apa bentuknya saat itu.

Sungmin menuntun tangannya yang tadi memegang Pintu Loker menuju kearah dadanya, rasanya sesak sekali. Setetes airmata mulai berjatuhan dari kedua bola mata indahnya.

BRAKK

Sungmin memasukkan setumpukan buku itu dengan kasar ke dalam raknya, wajahnya berubah merah padam menahan emosi saat ini.

SRATTT

Dengan cepat dirinya mengambil sebuah bola bassball yang berada di Lokernya saat itu,

PRAK

Sekali lagi, suara keras itu nampak tak dapat terhindari, Pintu loker itu dibanting begitu saja oleh Sungmin.

Dengan langkah berapi-api, Sungmin mulai beringsut berjalan menuju suatu tempat, nampaknya instingnya tengah bekerja baik saat ini.

Sungmin menyeringai saat kedua orbsnya akhirnya menemukan sosok yang menjadi Tersangka baginya tersebut.

Nampak jelas seorang Pemuda Tampan tengah tertawa asik di tengah-tengah Mahasiswa-mahasiswa lainnya di kantin tersebut.

Sungmin makin mempererat genggaman tangannya pada Bola Bassball tersebut, Posisinya sudah berubah nampak siap akan segera melayangkan lemparan kearah Target Utama.

" Hana! "

Lengkingan suara Sungmin membuat sekeliling menjadi hening, tak terkecuali sosok yang menjadi Target utama.

" Dul! "

Pria Tampan itu mulai kalut melihat Sungmin, dengan seketika dia berdiri dari kursi dan bersiap untuk melarikan diri.

" Set! "

O'Ow!

Kau terlambat Kawan.

SHOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTT

.

DUGHT

.

" Gotcha! " Teriak Sungmin senang.

Disamping itu, Pria yang baru saja mendapat lemparan bola yang cukup keras tersebut nampak meringis dan mengusap dahinya kesal.

Tatapannya mulai terarah kesal kearah Sungmin.

" APA-APAAN KAU HAHHH ? DASAR LABIL ?! " Suara milik pemuda tersebut tak kalah menggelegar disana.

.

.

" Aku ? Atau kau yang labil hehh ?! Kau pikir aku tak tahu kau yang membobol lokerku ?! " Kinipun Sungmin yang mulai berteriak.

Pemuda itu melotot tajam kearah Sungmin, Dipungutnyalah Bola yang membuatnya kesakitan tersebut, Matanya seketika langsung terpaku saat membaca sebuah tulisan di bola tersebut.

Wajah Emosinya seketika menghilang untuk beberapa saat ketika membaca Tulisan yang ada disana.

" Apa yang kau lihat ? "

Pemuda itu langsung tersadar saat suara Sungmin menginterupsinya. Kembali lagi dirinya menatap Sungmin seperti sebelumnya.

" Sepertinya bola ini sungguh berarti untukmu ya ? " Seringai Khasnya nampak jelas dari kedua sudut bibirnya.

Membuat Sungmin menggenggam kedua tangannya begitu erat.

" Kembalikan Bola itu, "

Pemuda itu tersenyum menang saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Sungmin.

" Tidak mau. "

" Apa maksudmu ? Kau mau mati hehh ? Berhentilah bersikap labil! "

Pemuda itu nampak mengecup permukaan Bola Bassball tersebut dengan ekspresi mendramatisir, membuat Sungmin meradang melihatnya.

" Tidak mau.. " Pemuda itu masih berkeras kepala.

.

SUINGGGGG

.

" CHO KYUHYUN! KEMBALIKAN BOLA ITU CEPAT! ATAU AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU! " Teriak Sungmin, dan nampaknya Sungmin juga telah mengorbankan sepatu yang tengah dia pakai untuk melempar pemuda Kurang Ajar tersebut.

.

Part 1

.

Sungmin merasakan nafasnya sudah terengah-engah menahan amarah, dadanya sudah kembang kempis akibat lonjakan emosi yang tak sempat dirinya bendung lagi tersebut.

" Kembalikan bola itu, Cho, " Ucap Sungmin dengan datar namun bernada horor tersebut.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap sosok itu dengan ekspresi tenangnya, dan jangan lupakan bola bassball yang tengah berada di genggamannya saat ini, lihatlah! Pemuda itu nampak tak menghiraukan kilatan tajam dari mata Sungmin saat ini, Kyuhyun hanya melempar-lempar Bola bassball tersebut dari tangan kanan miliknya menuju tangan kiri, dan begitulah untuk seterusnya.

" Sepertinya perkiraanku benar, bola ini begitu berarti untukmu ya? " Tanyanya lagi dengan seringai yang mengerikan.

Sungmin mendengus tak habis pikir dengan Pria yang ada di hadapannya ini.

" Wae? Masalah untukmu? Apa itu menjadi problem untukmu? " Tanya Sungmin sinis.

Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatan melempar-lempar bola bassball tersebut dan berganti menatap Sungmin dengan ekspresi yang seketika berubah serius saat mendengar ucapan Sungmin tersebut.

Ekor mata pemuda itu melirik ke arah Bola bassball yang ada di tangannya tersebut, lebih tepatnya membaca sebuah tulisan disana.

Kyuhyun merasakan ada rasa yang aneh tengah membakar dadanya saat membaca tulisan itu.

" I Love You? Tsk, kalimat menjijikkan, " Desisnya tanpa sadar.

Membuat sosok Sungmin yang juga mendengar perkataannya makin meradang.

" Mwoya? Kau bilang apa? Menjijikkan? Atas dasar apa kau mengucapkan kalimat itu adalah kalimat yang menjijikkan?! "

Kyuhyun mendongak menatap sosok Sungmin.

" Siapa yang menulis kalimat konyol ini? Kau? Atau Kekasihmu? Atau juga Mantanmu? " Tanya Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi yang begitu menyebalkan.

Membuat Sungmin menepuk-nepuk dadanya sendiri, berharap diberi kesabaran dari yang di atas.

" Bukan urusanmu, Cho. "

" Memang bukan urusanku, Ini kukembalikan padamu. "

Kyuhyun melempar bola tersebut ke arah Sungmin dan berhasil ditangkap dengan baik oleh gadis itu.

Setelah itu, Kyuhyun merundukkan tubuhnya sejenak dan mengambil sepatu yang dilempar oleh Sungmin ke arahnya tadi. Pemuda itu juga melempar sepatu tersebut ke arah Sungmin.

" Ya! Bisakah kau memberikannya dengan cara yang baik? Bukannya melemparnya seperti ini?! " Omel Sungmin.

" Aish! Kau bawel sekali, " gerutu Kyuhyun.

Dan Sungmin hanya bisa bengong mendengar perkataan Pemuda tersebut,

Kyuhyun pun segera membalikkan tubuhnya dari arah Sungmin dan bermaksud untuk beranjak pergi, namun tiba-tiba pria itu berhenti sejenak dan sedikit menoleh ke arah Sungmin.

" Hmm, untuk lokermu, aku mengaku itu ulahku, jadi, kau tenang saja, nanti ada orang yang akan membersihkannya. " Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada pelannya.

Sungmin hanya menatap sosok itu dengan ekspresi sendunya. Nampak jelas guratan kesedihan yang mendalam dari matanya.

" Ne, aku pegang kata-katamu Cho. "

Kyuhyun kembali meluruskan pandangannya dari arah Sungmin, sedikit terdiam karna memikirkan suatu hal.

Dan pada akhirnya Pemuda itu pun benar-benar pergi meninggalkan kantin tersebut.

" Tsk, Siapa pria yang menulis kalimat menjijikkan itu di bola Sungmin? Membuat kesal saja. " Gerutunya seraya berjalan pergi.

.

_Sungmin meremas kedua telapak tangannya amat gugup saat ini, hari ini saatnya pengambilan nilai lari dengan batas waktu yang sudah ditentukan sebelumnya. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya frustasi, karena sesungguhnya dirinya tidak sama sekali menguasi pelajaran Olahraga, apalagi Lari! Oh Tuhan! _

_" Ayo semuanya cepat mengambil posisi! " Interupsi sang Guru olahraga _

_Membuat Sungmin tambah menampakkan ekspresi menyedihkannya, dengan langkah gontai gadis itu segera mengambil salah satu posisi pada deretan siswi lainnya. _

_" Aish! Bagaimana ini? Masa iya aku harus menanggung malu lagi berakhir di urutan terakhir? Aish jinja! " Gerutunya pelan. _

_Sungmin memegang kepalanya begitu frustasi, membuat seseorang yang berada disana tersenyum memandangi tingkah Kekasihnya tersebut. _

_Sosok itu memandangi Sungmin dengan pandangan penuh kasih sayang. _

_" LEE SUNGMIN! HWAITING! CHO KYUHYUN SELALU MENDUKUNGMU! SARANGHAEEEE! " _

_Sungmin langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan membelalakkan matanya shock saat mendapati Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk di bangku yang berada di pinggir lapangan. _

_Sungmin tersenyum saat dirinya bertukar pandang dengan Kyuhyun, keduanya mengabaikan pandangan aneh dari orang-orang yang berada di sekeliling tempat itu ketika menatap mereka berdua. _

_" Gomawo Kyuhyun-ah! " Teriak Sungmin dari arah lapangan. _

_Kyuhyun tersenyum senang mendengar balasan dari Sungmin atas teriakannya barusan, _

_" Chagia, Hwaiting! " Ucap Kyuhyun kembali, _

_Dan Sungmin hanya tersenyum manis untuk membalas ucapan Kyuhyun padanya tersebut. _

_Ada-ada saja, kenapa Kyuhyun bisa ada di luar kelasnya seperti ini? Batin Sungmin. _

_" Baiklah! Semuanya kembali fokus! Dan kau bocah! Cho Kyuhyun! Kembali ke kelasmu! " Perintah sang Guru Olahraga saat itu, _

_Kyuhyun menekuk wajahnya masam saat mendengar ocehan Guru tersebut, _

_" Tapi di kelasku tidak ada Guru Seongsaengnim, " _

_" Pokoknya kembali ke kelasmu cepat! " _

_Dan pada akhirnya Kyuhyun pun bergerak menjauhi area lapangan saat itu, _

_Sungmin memandangi sosok Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh tersebut dengan pandangan sedih. _

_" Ara! Ara! Semuanya bersiap, cepat ambil posisi untuk segera memulai lari, " _

_Guru itu sudah berada di pinggir lapangan, siapa untuk memberikan aba-aba. _

_" Siap! Sedia! Yak! " _

_PRITTTT _

_Suara peluit sudah berbunyi dan para siswi sudah mulai berlari, Sungmin mengutuk dirinya sendiri saat ini, baru saja dimulai, tapi kenapa posisinya sudah ada di akhir begini? _

_" Aishhh! Jinjaaaa! " _

_Sungmin pun menambah tempo kecepatannya, walau itu sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang menambah kecepatannya. _

_BRUKKK _

_" Aww! " _

_Bunyi gedebuk tersebut tak bisa dihindarkan, Sungmin terjatuh ke lantai dan itu cukup bisa mengakibatkan lututnya terluka. _

_" Aishh! Lee Sungmin Pabo! " gerutunya. _

_Sungmin hanya menatap nelangsa ke arah teman-temannya yang masih nampak melanjutkan larinya walau dirinya ini sedang terjatuh seperti ini. _

_" Ya Ya Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Kenapa kau kembali lagi! Bukankah sudah kusuruh kembali ke kelasmu! Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! " _

_Sungmin menoleh ke arah suara gaduh tersebut, bukankah itu suara Gurunya? Pak Hwang? _

_" E-Eh? K-Kyuhyun-ah? Kenapa kau? " _

_Sungmin langsung terkesiap saat ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuhnya, dan itu nyatanya adalah Kyuhyun. _

_" Gwanchana? " Tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin saat sudah mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dengan Bridal Style. _

_" Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Turunkan Sungmin! Apa-apaan kalian berdua ini? Kalau mau pacaran jangan di saat seperti ini? " Ocehan Pak Hwang kembali mengusik telinga Kyuhyun. _

_" Aishh! Kekasihku terjatuh Seongsaengnim! Kau lihat sendiri lututnya terluka, aku harus segera membawanya ke UKS! " Terang Kyuhyun. _

_" Ter-terluka? Benarkah? Oh Omo! Kalau seperti itu cepat bawa Pacarmu ke UKS! Kenapa kau malah diam saja seperti itu? Cepat! " Perintah Pak Hwang. _

_Dan Kyuhyun pun segera menyeret kakinya sembari membawa Sungmin menjauhi lapangan sekolah, _

_" Kyuhyun-ah, aku tidak apa-apa.. Aku masih bisa berjalan, lebih baik turunkan aku saja, Malu dilihat orang. " Ucap Sungmin berbisik. _

_" Ahniya, melihatmu berjalan dengan lutut yang terluka tidak akan membuatku baik-baik saja Min, jadi diamlah! " Tolak Kyuhyun atas ucapan Sungmin beberapa saat yang lalu tersebut. _

_Kyuhyun terus melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat, sementara itu Sungmin memandangi wajah Kyuhyun dengan tersenyum. _

_" Gomawo, Saranghae Kyuhyun-ah, " Bisik Sungmin pada Kyuhyun. _

_Kyuhyun sedikit memelankan langkahnya saat mendengar ucapan tersebut keluar dari mulut Sungmin. _

_" Nado, sudah kukatakan, aku akan membahagiakanmu kan? Nado Saranghae, " Balas Kyuhyun. _

.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding dengan ekspresi bad mood, pemuda itu nampak melamunkan sesuatu.

" Ya! Ini semua ulahmu kan? Kenapa kau malah menyuruh kami yang membereskannya? "

Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya saat sebuah suara membuyarkan pikiran abstraknya beberapa saat yang lalu itu,

" Nanti akan kuberi hadiah, kalian tenang saja, pokoknya bersihkan dengan rapi, " Ujar Kyuhyun dengan entengnya,

" Dasar labil, untuk apa kau membobol lokernya dan memasukkan sampah kalau pada akhirnya akan dibersihkan juga? Mana menyuruh aku dan Kibum untuk membersihkannya pula, aishh! "

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal mendengar omelan kedua temannya itu,

" Cepat bersihkan saja Henry, dan kau Kim Kibum! Jangan banyak mengomel, Aishh! " Kesal Kyuhyun.

Sementara itu, Kibum dan Henry hanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan miris,

" Kalau menyukainya kenapa membullynya? Dasar aneh. "

" Dia kebanyakan gengsi. "

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya nampak menahan amarahnya mendengar ocehan kedua temannya ini.

" Ya! " Teriak Kyuhyun keras.

Dan teriakan itu pun sepertinya sanggup membuat Henry dan Kibum berhenti membicarakannya.

Melihat kedua orang itu yang nampak sudah diam, Kyuhyun kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding dengan tangan yang terlipat di atas dada.

Wajahnya lagi-lagi nampak tengah memikirkan sesuatu dengan begitu keras.

" Hey kalian berdua! " Panggil Kyuhyun.

Kibum dan Henry pun serempak menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun.

" Hmm? "

" Wae? "

Kyuhyun mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Henry dan Kibum secara bergantian.

" Kalian lihat aku yang bertengkar dengan Sungmin di kantin tadi kan? "

Dahi Kibum maupun Henry mengernyit saat mendengar pertanyaan apa yang dilontarkan oleh Kyuhyun.

" Yes, So why? " Tanya Henry.

Kyuhyun berhenti menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dinding dan menegakkan tubuhnya dengan benar.

" Kalian juga dengar aku yang memperdebatkan masalah kalimat konyol yang terdapat di Bola Bassball milik gadis itu kan? "

" Ne, sebenarnya kau ini mau bertanya apa sih? " Ucap Kibum tak sabaran.

Ekspresi Kyuhyun pun kian berubah serius saja.

" Hmm itu, apa kalian.. Pernah mendengar Sungmin punya pacar? Atau dekat dengan pria lain? " Tanya Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi ingin tahunya.

" Tsk, dasar bocah! " Ledek Kibum.

" Kalau kau mau tahu, ya cari tahu sendiri, mana tahu kami masalah Sungmin? " Tukas Henry.

Kyuhyun sweatdrop mendengar ucapan dari kedua temannya itu.

" Kalian kira aku tidak punya urusan yang jauh lebih penting selain hal mencari info tentang Wanita itu? Jangan bercanda, masih banyak hal yang jauh lebih penting, " Tukas Kyuhyun mulai lagi dengan sikap 'Sok'nya.

" Itu sudah mengerti, kenapa kau malah menanyakan hal yang tidak penting seperti itu pada kami? " Tanya Kibum.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya berpikir,

" Aku kan hanya penasaran, habisnya.. " Kyuhyun nampak tak tahu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

" Habisnya? " Lanjut Henry.

" Aishh! Kalian menyebalkan! " kesal Kyuhyun dan pada akhirnya Pemuda itu pergi meninggalkan sosok Henry dan Kibum yang nampak menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya maklum.

" Sudah jelas sekali dia menyukai Sungmin, kenapa masih saja tidak mengaku? "

" sudah kubilang sebelumnya, Gengsinya besar sekali. "

.

Kyuhyun melangkah dengan perasaan dongkol, apa yang dibicarakan oleh Henry dan Kibum? Dirinya ini menyukai Sungmin? Tsk, Konyol!

" Dasar sok tahu! " Kesalnya.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan musik, sepertinya hanya ruangan itu yang biasanya sepi, dirinya mesti menyendiri sepertinya.

Setelah berada di depan ruangan itu, Kyuhyun pun dengan segera meraih knop pintu, namun..

**" Maaf, kalau aku lancang Sungmin-ah, aku tahu kau pasti kaget tiba-tiba aku mengajakmu berbicara berdua saja disini, hmm.. Sebelumnya aku akan memperkenalkan diri dahulu, namaku Choi Siwon, aku mahasiswa teknik, dan kurasa kau tidak pernah tahu itu. " **

Kyuhyun urung memutar knop pintu saat mendengar sebuah pembicaraan saat itu.

**" Ah ne, Mianhae aku tidak begitu tahu kau.. Salam kenal juga, ngomong-ngomong ada apa? " **

Kyuhyun dengan segera menempelkan telinganya pada pintu, nalurinya begitu tertarik untuk menguping sepertinya.

**" Aku, aku sudah lama menyukaimu.. Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku? " **

Kyuhyun menganga mendengarnya, KE-KA-SIH?

Kyuhyun merasa telapak tangannya sudah mengepal dengan sendirinya.

**" Mianhae, aku tidak bisa menerimamu Siwon-ssi, Mianhaeyo.. " **

Kyuhyun dengan cepat-cepat lari dari depan ruangan itu dan bersembunyi saat mendengar ada langkah kaki yang nampak berjalan menuju arah pintu,

Kyuhyun mengintip dari persembunyiannya, ternyata Sungmin yang keluar.

Setelah melihat sosok Sungmin yang sudah menghilang, dengan cepat pemuda itu masuk ke dalam ruangan Musik, dan ternyata pria bernama Choi Siwon itu masih ada di sana,

Siwon menoleh ke arah pintu saat merasa ada seseorang yang baru saja masuk.

" Kau? "

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sinis melihat respon Siwon saat melihatnya.

" Wae? Kau tahu siapa aku kan? "

Siwon mengangguk pelan,

" Siapa? Bisa jelaskan padaku? " Tanya Kyuhyun.

" Cho Kyuhyun, Mahasiswa fakultas Kedokteran, anak tunggal dari pemilik Rumah Sakit International Seoul dan juga menjadi Putra dari donatur terbesar di Universitas ini, aku benar kan? "

Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk bangga akan dirinya sendiri saat mendengar penuturan Siwon tentang dirinya.

" Ternyata kau update juga kawan, Hmm.. Begini.. aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu, apa kau yang memberikan Sungmin bola Bassball dengan kalimat menjijikkan itu? " tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menanyakan hal mengenai Bola Bassball itu lagi.

Siwon nampak bingung saat itu, apa maksudnya?

" Ahni, main bassball saja aku tidak tahu, bagaimana bisa punya bolanya? "

" Benarkah? Bukan kau orangnya? "

" Bukan aku, "

Kyuhyun mengelus-elus dagunya nampak berpikir.

" Benarkah bukan kau? Tapi kau sepertinya menyukai Sungmin? " Tanya Kyuhyun penuh selidik.

" Oh kalau masalah menyukai Sungmin, itu memang benar.. Aku menyukainya, sangat menyukainya.. "

" MWO?! "

Kyuhyun mulai merasa aura panas kembali menyelimutinya.

Moodnya untuk bertanya jadi hilang total mendengar jawaban tenang dari Siwon tersebut.

" Aishh, Jinjaaa! Kenapa kau bisa menyukai gadis seperti itu hehh? Benar-benar menyebalkan! "

Dan Kyuhyun pun langsung pergi keluar dari ruangan itu, menyisakan Siwon yang nampak menatapnya datar, ekspresi ramah yang beberapa saat lalu ditunjukkan pemuda itu mendadak sirna saat sosok Kyuhyun sudah menghilang dari balik pintu ruangan.

" Itu urusanku untuk menyukainya atau tidak, bukan urusanmu Cho Kyuhyun. "

.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan langkah besarnya, entah kenapa dadanya terasa bergemuruh hebat saat ini, pikirannya sudah dipenuhi dengan bola Bassball yang entah darimana asalnya itu.

" Aku bisa mati penasaran kalau seperti ini, aku harus menanyakannya langsung, " Gumamnya sembari berjalan.

Langkah kakinya berhenti sejenak saat sudah sampai di salah satu ruangan kelas yang tentunya bukan ruangan kelasnya. Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari seseorang, dan pada akhirnya mata hitamnya berhenti pada satu titik fokus.

Kyuhyun segera melangkah masuk menuju seseorang disana, dan tanpa pemanasan atau pun basa-basi lagi, pemuda bermarga Cho itu langsung menarik tangan sosok tersebut.

Sreeett

" Eh? Ya! Kau?! "

" Jangan banyak tanya Lee Sungmin, ikut saja. "

Dengan mengandalkan kekuatannya sebagai seorang laki-laki, Kyuhyun terus saja menarik tangan Sungmin ke suatu tempat, tak menghiraukan sosok Sungmin yang nampak mengomelinya.

" Ya! Kau mau membawaku kemana? Cepat lepas tanganku! " Sungmin terus saja berusaha melepaskan diri dari sosok Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun nampak tak memperdulikan Sungmin yang tengah berteriak-teriak tersebut. Langkah kakinya terus saja melaju melangkah menuju suatu tempat.

SRATT

Kyuhyun melepaskan pegangannya pada lengan Sungmin saat sudah sampai di Aula yang saat itu nampak sepi. Mata kokohnya terlihat tengah menatap Sungmin yang masih nampak sibuk dengan pergelangan tangannya yang sedari tadi ditarik oleh Kyuhyun.

" Sebenarnya otakmu itu ada dimana? Dasar Sinting! " Umpat Sungmin begitu kesal.

Kyuhyun terlihat tak merespon umpatan yang terarah padanya tersebut, Pemuda itu hanya nampak melangkah maju mendekati sosok Sungmin yang berada di hadapannya.

Sungmin merasa ada hal yang aneh disini, langkah kakinya spontan melangkah mundur saat kyuhyun berjalan makin mendekat padanya.

Gadis itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya gugup saat melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang begitu serius terhadapnya itu.

" Y-ya! Mau apa kau? Jangan aneh-aneh Cho, kuperingatkan padamu. "

BRUGH

Sungmin tambah gugup saat merasa kalau punggungnya sudah mencium dinding, dirinya tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi saat ini, ditambah Kyuhyun yang nampak terus saja mendekat.

SRATT

Sungmin menahan nafasnya saat pemuda itu mengunci tubuhnya di dinding dengan menggunakan satu tangannya yang bertumpu pada dinding yang berada tepat di samping kepalanya.

Kyuhyun sedikit merundukkan wajahnya untuk mensejajarkan matanya dengan mata milik Sungmin.

" A-apa yang ingin kau lakukan? " tanya Sungmin gugup.

Gadis itu masih bisa berani untuk menatap Kyuhyun tepat pada matanya. Namun, hanya rasa sesak yang akhirnya dirinya rasakan ketika menatap pria itu lebih lama.

" Aku.. Aku entah kenapa rasanya begitu ingin menghajar seseorang saat ini, rasa penasaran yang kurasakan benar-benar membuatku serasa nyaris gila, " Kyuhyun akhirnya membuka suaranya.

Pemuda itu seketika mengepalkan telapak tangannya yang tengah bertumpu pada dinding saat melihat ekspresi Sungmin saat ini.

" Siapa orang itu? "

Sungmin mendongakkan wajahnya saat mendengar pertanyaan yang begitu ambigu itu melesak melalui telinganya.

" Orang? Apa maksudmu? " tanya Sungmin dingin.

" Jangan berlaga polos, bodoh, atau pun lugu di depanku, aku bertanya tentang tulisan yang ada di bola Bassball-mu, siapa yang.. Siapa yang menulis kalimat itu? "

Sungmin mencengkram ujung bajunya sendiri saat mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun,

" Aku tidak akan memberitahumu. "

Sungmin segera bergerak dan bermaksud pergi, tapi Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menahannya.

" Aku belum selesai, jangan pergi dulu, aku harus tahu orangnya, siapa yang menulis kalimat itu? cepat beritahu aku, aku bisa mati penasaran akan hal ini. "

Sungmin tersenyum miris mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

" Untuk apa aku memberitahumu siapa orangnya? lagipula kau tak akan mengerti. "

Sungmin segera mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun agar menjauh dari tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Kyuhyun menolehkan sedikit wajahnya ke arah Sungmin yang nampak akan beranjak pergi.

" Apa kau mencintai orang itu? Orang yang menulis kalimat itu? Kau mencintainya? "

Tubuh Sungmin menegang seketika saat pertanyaan tersebut kembali membuatnya mati kutu.

Gadis itu nampak meremas telapak tangannya kuat.

" Hanya beritahu aku akan hal itu, kalau kau tak mau menyebutkan namanya. "

Sungmin merasakan matanya memanas saat itu, seperti ada yang ingin segera keluar dari matanya.

" Ya. "

Kyuhyun langsung melebarkan matanya saat mendengar ucapan Sungmin, rasanya tubuhnya mendadak lemas seketika.

" Aku mencintainya, sangat malahan, dan sampai sekarang pun.. Aku tetap mencintainya. " Tukas Sungmin bernada final.

Gadis itu segera melangkah keluar dan meninggalkan sosok Kyuhyun yang masih nampak terpaku pada posisinya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas frustasinya saat itu, melirik kembali pintu Aula yang beberapa saat lalu dilalui Sungmin.

" Setelah mendengar jawabanmu, aku malah lebih ingin tahu siapa orangnya, " Gumam Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Cont-

RnR please,


	2. Chapter 2

- Gallery - KyuMin - GS - Part 2 –

N/B : Tulisan bergaris miring adalah Flashback

0o0o0o0

" Aku mencintainya, sangat malahan, dan sampai sekarang pun.. Aku tetap mencintainya. " Tukas Sungmin bernada final.

Dilangkahkannyalah kedua kakinya meninggalkan tempat tersebut, matanya begitu terasa panas nampak akan segera mengeluarkan bening kristal dari sana.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya nampak tengah menahan sesuatu yang kian berkecamuk di dalam benaknya.

SRATT

Sungmin spontan menghentikan langkah kakinya saat sebuah tangan tengah menahan lengannya, Gadis itu segera menolehkan wajahnya menghadap ke belakang. Dan berhasil, Sungmin nampak bingung memandangi sosok yang tengah berada di hadapannya.

" Siwon-ssi? "

.

.

" Ini, ambillah, "

Sungmin tersadar dari lamunan tak jelasnya akan sesuatu sesaat ketika suara Bass milik Siwon menembus gendang telinganya, membuat gadis itu segera mendongak dan langsung mendapati sosok Siwon dengan sebuah minuman kaleng yang terdapat di tangan kanan maupun kiri pemuda itu.

" Wae? Kau tidak suka minuman kaleng? "

" Eh? "

Siwon tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi bingung Sungmin.

" Aku menawarkan minuman kaleng padamu tapi kau malah diam saja, " lanjut Siwon

" Ne? Mianhae, aku melamun.. " tukas Sungmin kaku.

Siwon nampak mengangguk paham dan kembali menyodorkan minuman kaleng ke arah Sungmin dan disambut baik oleh gadis itu.

Siwon kembali tersenyum senang saat pemberiannya diterima baik oleh Sungmin, dan segera saja pemuda itu duduk dan mengambil posisi tepat di samping Sungmin. Menduduki sebuah kursi panjang bercat biru muda tersebut.

" Haaaah~ cuaca hari ini benar-benar bagus, " Tukas pemuda tersebut bermonolog.

Sungmin menggeser posisi duduknya menjauh 'sedikit' dari Siwon, entah apa yang membuatnya melakukan hal itu, namun perbuatannya itu ditangkap jelas oleh pemuda berlesung pipi tersebut.

Siwon dengan susah menahan senyum yang tengah bertengger di sudut bibirnya agar tak memudar, sikap Sungmin membuatnya tersinggung.

" Eum, ngomong-ngomong terima kasih untuk ini, " Ucap Sungmin sembari menggoyang-goyangkan minuman kaleng yang berada di tangannya ke arah Siwon. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

Aura negatif yang melingkupi sekeliling Siwon pun mendadak hilang saat Pemuda itu menangkap senyuman manis dari gadis tersebut.

" Tidak perlu sungkan, anything for you, " Ucap Siwon lembut.

Senyum Sungmin mendadak berubah kaku saat mendengar ucapan Siwon. Membuat gadis tersebut pun lebih memilih untuk kembali meluruskan pandangannya.

" Sungmin-ssi, "

Sungmin kembali menolehkan kepalanya saat suara bass tersebut kembali mencuak.

" Ne? "

" Kau pasti merasa ilfil padaku ya? "

" Ne? "

Siwon menggaruk belakang kepalanya gugup saat Sungmin menatapnya dengan pandangan intens seperti sekarang.

" itu, tiba-tiba menahan lenganmu saat kau keluar dari aula, " lanjutnya makin gugup.

Sungmin memutar bola matanya nampak berpikir, dan pada akhirnya dirinya mengerti.

" Aaaahh! Gwaenchana, tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan, " Respon Sungmin bersahabat.

Siwon tersenyum lega mendengarnya.

" Aku tidak sengaja berada di sekitar aula saat itu, dan aku melihatmu. "

Sungmin mengangguk paham mendengar ucapan Siwon.

" Kau tahu sendiri beberapa jam yang lalu itu aku baru saja menyatakan cinta kan padamu? Jadi maklumi kalau aku langsung menemuimu dan yeaah, entah kenapa malah dengan tidak sopannya menahan lenganmu, padahal baru hari ini mungkin kau tahu namaku. "

Sungmin kembali tersenyum kaku, dirinya benar-benar merasa canggung apabila Siwon membahas masalah 'Perasaannya' tersebut kepada dirinya ini.

" Hehe, Geuratji? Ne, araso.. " Respon Sungmin ambigu.

Siwon sedikit melirik ke arah Sungmin yang duduk di sampingnya, nampak ragu-ragu ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

" Sungmin-ssi, boleh aku bertanya padamu tentang sesuatu? "

" Bertanya? Hmm, silahkan saja. "

Siwon sedikit membenarkan posisi duduknya agar lebih tegap.

" A-apa yang membuatmu menolakku? Aku kaya, aku cukup berprestasi, dan kupikir wajahku cukup tampan. "

Sungmin seketika menoleh ke arah Siwon dan mengerjap bingung.

" Ne? "

Siwon lagi-lagi salah tingkah dibuatnya.

" Hmm, kumohon jangan salah paham, bukan maksudku menyombongkan diri sendiri, tapi.. Tapi.. Aishh, bagaimana mengatakannya. " Gelisah Siwon.

Sungmin menarik dan menghembuskan nafasnya cukup panjang saat itu.

" Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa, " Sungmin secara tiba-tiba menjawab.

Membuat Siwon yang nampak gelisah itu pun seketika menoleh ke arah Gadis tersebut.

" Tidak tahu? " tanya Siwon.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Siwon.

" Kau benar Siwon-ssi, dirimu kaya, pintar, dan.. Eummm cukup tampan. Aaah! Ani ani, sangat tampan malah, dan aku bisa lihat itu. Tapi.. "

Sungmin sedikit menggantung ucapannya, pandangan matanya berubah.

" Tapi, ada sesuatu yang membuatku belum bisa menerima sosok lain, itu bukan kehendakku, seperti ada yang mencegahku untuk membuka hati kepada orang lain. "

Siwon tersenyum miris mendengar penjelasan Sungmin. Sudah dia kira.

" Tapi, kita bisa menjadi teman kan? " Tanya Siwon kembali.

Sungmin tersenyum lebar mendengar pertanyaan tersebut.

" Tentu saja, kalau masalah teman, aku tidak bisa menolaknya, " Tukas Sungmin.

" Yah, syukurlah. " Gumam Siwon.

Sungmin bangkit dari kursi, kembali menenteng tasnya.

" Ah sepertinya aku harus pergi, aku masih ada mata kuliah, Senang berbicara denganmu Siwon-ssi, dan.. Yaahh, terima kasih sekali lagi untuk minuman kalengnya.. Annyeong, " Pamit Sungmin seraya berjalan pergi.

Siwon hanya bisa memandangi sosok Sungmin yang makin menjauh, tak terasa kepalan tangannya berubah kian erat saja.

" Memuakkan. "

.

_Kelas tersebut nampak tenang. Tiap murid nampak serius memperhatikan penjelasan oleh Guru yang berada di hadapan mereka, ada yang terlihat mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya paham, dan ada juga yang seperti Sungmin. Gadis itu nampak memperhatikan gurunya menjelaskan sesuatu seraya mencatat isi papan tulis. _

_Tak terasa waktu pelajaran tersebut telah habis, bel berbunyi menandakan jam istirahat. Guru yang bersangkutan pun bergegas pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dengan diikuti helaan nafas dari murid-murid. _

_" OMO! Apa yang dia lakukan disana?! " _

_Sebuah suara cempreng milik seorang siswi disana membuat murid lainnya menoleh dan merasa penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi. _

_" Kyaaaaaa, Astagaaaa astagaaaaa " _

_Jeritan histeris siswi lainnya kian menambah riuh suasana kelas tersebut. Dan itu sukses membuat penghuni kelas tersebut bergerombol mendekati jendela. _

_Sungmin masih bertahan di bangkunya, wajahnya masih bingung membaca situasi. _

_" Ya Tuhannnn! Aku iriiiii " _

_" OMONA! Dia tampannn sekali.. " _

_Sungmin menutup buku tulisnya dan meletakkan pulpennya di atas meja, gadis itu berdiri dari kursi dan membuat suara decitan cukup keras antara kaki kursi dengan lantai keramik. Sontak saja hal tersebut membuat perhatian murid-murid ke arah luar jendela pindah ke arah Sungmin. _

_Sungmin ikut terdiam kaku saat sejumlah pasang mata tengah menatapnya dengan cara yang tak biasanya. _

_" K-kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu? " Tanya Sungmin heran. _

_Salah seorang siswi disana nampak kembali berbalik dan melihat kondisi di luar jendela, entah apa yang dia lakukan. _

_" Tuan Putrinya telah tiba! Pangeran yang ada di luar sana segera bersiaplah! " Teriak siswi yang berada di gerombolan tersebut ketika melihat Sungmin berjalan mendekati jendela. _

_Sungmin kian bengong saja saat mendengar teriakan tersebut. Ada apa ini? _

_Gerombolan masa tersebut dengan sendirinya menyingkir untuk memberi jalan pada Sungmin untuk menuju jendela. _

_Sungmin berjalan mendekat ke arah jendela, matanya terarah ke arah bawah melihat ada apa disana. _

_" OMO! " _

_Sungmin langsung berteriak dan segera menutup mulutnya saat melihat sesuatu disana, matanya membelalak shock dan itu diikuti dengan celotehan-celotehan bernada menggoda dari teman sekelasnya. _

_Bagaimana Sungmin tak kaget? _

_Disana telah berdiri sosok Kyuhyun dengan membawa kertas besar yang bertuliskan kalimat [ I Love Lee Sungmin ] dengan satu bucket bunga mawar berwarna putih. _

_Kyuhyun tersenyum saat Sungmin sudah terlihat dari arah jendela kelasnya. _

_" Lee Sungmin! " Panggil Kyuhyun seraya berteriak dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya yang tengah memegang bucket bunga. _

_Wajah Sungmin sontak memerah merona saat sudah bisa membaca situasi saat itu. Gadis tersebut nampak masih diam, dan tak tahu harus membalas panggilan Kyuhyun seperti apa. _

_" HAPPY 1st ANNIVERSARY! Saranghaeeeeee " _

_Sungmin masih setia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya saat itu. Mendadak matanya mengembun seketika. Dirinya terharu. _

_" Aku harap perasaanmu tak akan pernah berubah padaku, aku mencintaimu! " Lanjut Kyuhyun. _

_Bahu Sungmin bergetar seketika, gadis tersebut menangis. Menangis bahagia melihat tingkah konyol Kyuhyun. _

_Kyuhyun menurunkan tangannya yang tengah mengangkat kertas besar tersebut saat melihat Sungmin tiba-tiba menangis. _

_" S-sungmin-ah! Kau kenapa? Kenapa menangis? " Teriak Kyuhyun dari bawah. _

_Tapi tetap saja, Sungmin terus menangis dan tak membalas pertanyaan Kyuhyun. _

_" Lee Sungmin, apa aku membuatmu merasa malu? Oh Tidak, Sungmin maafkan aku! " Tebak Kyuhyun asal. _

_Sungmin nampak mengelap airmatanya yang membasahi wajahnya. _

_" A-ahniyaaaa, bukan seperti itu! Dasar Pabo! " balas Sungmin. _

_" Lalu kau kenapa? Oh Tuhan! Kau pasti menangis karnaku kan? Baiklah, kau tunggu disana! Aku akan segera ke kelasmu! " _

_Kyuhyun segera berlari masih dengan membawa kertas besar dan bunga di tangannya, membuat Sungmin kian bengong saja. Dan teriakan-teriakan histeris pun tak terelakkan lagi dari beberapa gadis disana saat melihat Sikap Kyuhyun yang menurut mereka 'Romantis' tersebut. _

_BRAKK _

_Entah bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun sudah sampai dengan begitu cepatnya ke kelas Sungmin, namun yang jelas kini Pemuda itu tengah berdiri di pangkal pintu. _

_" Lee Sungmin! " Panggil Kyuhyun. _

_Dan benar saja, sepertinya murid-murid disana begitu peka dengan situasi, satu persatu pun berinisiatif untuk meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. _

_Setelah kelas tersebut sepi, Kyuhyun melangkah masuk mendekati sosok Sungmin yang masih berdiri di dekat jendela. _

_" Mianhae. " Ucap pemuda itu setelah dirinya sudah berada di hadapan Sungmin. _

_Sungmin menatap sendu ke arah Kyuhyun, lihatlah pemuda itu, keringat bercucuran dimana-mana. _

_" Ahniya, aku tidak apa-apa Kyu. " _

_" Sungguh? " _

_Sungmin mengangguk cepat. _

_" Lalu kenapa menangis? " _

_" Apa menangis hanya untuk orang yang sedih? Aku bahagia.. " _

_Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar mendengar penuturan Sungmin. _

_" Kupikir kau kesal akibat ulahku, " Ujar Kyuhyun tersenyum kikuk. _

_Sungmin masih menatap kasihan ke arah Kyuhyun yang nampak semerawut tersebut. _

_Dengan berinisiatif, Sungmin merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna Kuning dari sana, gadis tersebut melangkah sedikit lebih dekat ke arah Kyuhyun, mengelap wajah kekasihnya yang nampak banjir keringat tersebut dengan sapu tangan miliknya. _

_" Happy 1st Anniversarry too, my honey, " Ucap Sungmin sembari tersenyum masih dengan mengelap wajah Kyuhyun. _

_Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut mendengar ucapan Sungmin. _

_" Saranghae, " Balas Kyuhyun. _

_Sungmin menurunkan tangannya dari wajah Kyuhyun dan menatap sosok itu cukup lama, ikut tersenyum ke arah pemuda tersebut. _

_" Nado, " Balas Sungmin kembali. _

.

Langkah kaki kecilnya berjalan pelan menapaki koridor, dengan setumpukan buku tebal yang dirinya bawa dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya itulah Sungmin mengawali pagi ceria ini dengan senyuman yang senantiasa gadis tersebut ukir tiap harinya.

Sesekali terdengar gumaman lirik lagu didendangkan gadis manis itu untuk menemani langkah kakinya menuju ruang kuliahnya.

Dari arah berlawanan, nampak sesosok wanita dewasa dengan balutan busana modis nan mahal juga tengah berjalan menapaki koridor saat itu, dengan pandangan keduanya yang sama-sama fokus ke depan, kedua sosok itu pun berjalan berpapasan.

Baru 2 langkah mereka baru saja berpapasan, Wanita yang terkesan dari kalangan elit itu menghentikan langkahnya, membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat seseorang.

" Nona yang berbaju warna biru disana, tunggu dulu! "

Sungmin menautkan sebelah alisnya saat instingnya berkata ada seseorang yang berbicara padanya. Kalau telinganya tak salah, itu suara wanita kan? Wanita? Siapa?

Sungmin pun membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa orang itu.

" Nuguse- Ehh?! "

Ekspresi Sungmin benar-benar konyol saat itu.

" Omma? Eh Ahniya! Ahjumma? "

.

" Silahkan diminum Min. "

Sungmin mengangguk canggung saat wanita yang ada di hadapannya mempersilahkannya untuk minum, dengan mengedapankan adab, Sungmin pun menuruti perintah.

Melihat Sosok manis yang berada di hadapannya itu minum, entah kenapa membuatnya tersenyum.

" Kau nampak sehat, syukurlah, "

Sungmin yang baru saja meletakkan gelas setelah meminum sedikit isinya tersebut pun seketika mendongak.

" Yaaa, seperti yang Ahjumma lihat.. " Balas Sungmin sopan.

Keduanya nampak saling bertukar senyuman menawan satu sama lain.

" Ngomong-ngomong, Kenapa ahjumma bisa ada disini? " Tanya Sungmin penasaran.

" Hanya ada sedikit perlu dengan Rektor, masalah dana bantuan, " Jelasnya.

Sungmin mengangguk paham mendengar jawaban dari sosok di hadapannya. Mereka pun mulai terjebak dalam suasana hening. Tak ada yang memulai percakapan lagi setelah itu.

" Minnie-ah, " Panggil sosok wanita dewasa tersebut memecah keheningan.

" Ne? " Balas Sungmin.

" Kau, belum lelah kan sayang? "

Ekspresi Sungmin mendadak berubah sedih. Dirinya mengerti akan kemana arah pembicaraan mereka setelah ini, dan dia tak ingin membicarakannya.

" Lelah? Lelah untuk apa? " Tanya Sungmin berpura-pura tak tahu.

Sungmin kembali meraih cangkirnya dan meneguk isinya untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya.

" Kyuhyun, Putraku. Kekasihmu. Dan Tunanganmu. "

Sungmin tertegun seketika saat itu, dengan tangan gemetar dirinya meletakkan kembali cangkir yang berada di tangannya.

" Kau tidak lelah kan Min? "

Sungmin meremas telapak tangannya sendiri saat itu.

" Dia bukan kekasihku lagi Ahjumma, apalagi tunangan. " Jawab Sungmin sesantai mungkin.

" Tapi belum ada pembicaraan untuk berpisah kan dari kalian berdua? "

" Ya Tidak ada, "

" Lalu kenapa? "

" Dia tidak mengingatku. "

Mata Sungmin mulai terasa memanas, tapi dengan kondisinya yang memang tegar, wajahnya masih mengukir seulas senyum manis disana.

" Tapi Ahjumma yakin perasaan itu masih ada di antara kalian berdua. Ahjumma tahu siapa Kyuhyun. Dia tidak bisa barang sedetik pun berhenti membahas segala sesuatu tentangmu, dan Ahjumma dengar-dengar, dia suka mengusilimu ya? Bukankah itu tandanya di dalam hatinya yang paling dalam, masih ada sesuatu yang membuatnya harus berhubungan denganmu? "

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sesuatu.

" Apa Ahjumma mengorek-ngorek informasi mengenai kami berdua selama ini? " Suara Sungmin berubah serius.

" Ne? Ahniya chagi, Ahjumma hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu. " Jelas Nyonya Cho tersebut.

" Tidak ada yang harus dipastikan lagi Ahjumma, dia benar-benar tak mengingatku. Kuharap Ahjumma tidak usah terlalu berharap lebih mengenai kami berdua. "

Sungmin bangkit dari kursi yang ada di kantin tersebut nampak untuk bergegas pergi.

" Minnie-ah, kau marah dengan Ahjumma? "

Sungmin menarik nafasnya panjang saat tangannya ditahan agar tak pergi.

" Ahniya, aku sudah menganggap Ahjumma seperti ibuku sendiri, mana bisa aku membenci ahjumma. Aku hanya tidak ingin ahjumma kecewa pada akhirnya tentang kami. " Jelas Sungmin pelan.

" Baiklah, Ahjumma tidak akan memata-matai kalian lagi, Tapi Ahjumma masih boleh berharap kan? Ahjumma masih berharap penuh kau lah yang akan menjadi pendamping Kyuhyun suatu saat nanti. "

Sungmin menahan nafasnya saat itu, Ya Tuhan..

" Aku takut akan membuat Ahjumma kecewa. "

" Tidak akan. "

Sungmin memandangi tangannya yang tengah digenggam sayang oleh sosok di hadapannya itu.

" Terima kasih untuk tidak akan kecewa, Ahjumma. "

.

_Sungmin berjalan dengan penuh kehati-hatian di tengah kerumunan yang mengisi lapangan tersebut. _

_Gadis itu pun segera mengambil salah satu tempat di deretan kursi penonton. Dengan semangat sosok manis tersebut segera membuka ranselnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kamera disana. Saat ini adalah jadwal para anggota Club Bassball SMA-nya melaksanakan latihan rutin mereka. _

_Sungmin segera mengarahkan lensa kameranya ke arah sosok pemuda yang berada di lapangan tersebut. Seulas senyuman kecil terukir dari sudut bibirnya saat melihat ekspresi lelah dari wajah sosok itu. _

_" Tsk, kenapa dia kelemer-kelemer sekali? Dasar Pabo! " Ejek Sungmin masih setia terus mengarahkan kamera ke arah sosok tersebut. _

_Sungmin bangkit dari posisi duduknya, mau apa gadis itu? _

_" Ya! Cho Kyuhyun Pabo! Semangatlah sedikit, Hwaiting! " Teriak Sungmin dari pinggir lapangan. _

_Kyuhyun yang nampak baru saja ingin mengambil bola bassball pun seketika dikagetkan dengan teriakan aneh Sungmin yang menyebutkan namanya. _

_" Apa-apaan dia? " Gumam Kyuhyun. _

_Kyuhyun segera mengambil bola tersebut dan menatap sosok Sungmin dengan ekspresi datar. _

_" Semangat, semangat, semangat! Hwaiting PaboKyu! " Teriak Sungmin kembali. _

_Kyuhyun berdecih maklum melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu. _

_" Ya Lee Sungmin! Berhenti mengataiku Pabo! Kau itu kekasihku! " Balas Kyuhyun berteriak. _

_" Habisnya kau tak bersemangat sekali, mangkanya aku menyemangatimu, " _

_" Tapi tidak dengan mengataiku Pabo kan? Aishh, " _

_Setelah mengatakan hal itu, entah kenapa Kyuhyun tiba-tiba sedikit terdiam nampak memikirkan sesuatu. _

_" Eum, tunggu dulu.. Kau jangan bergerak dari sana, ada satu hal yang bisa membuatku semangat, " _

_Kyuhyun segera bergerak melangkah entah kemana, Membuat Sungmin menatapnya heran. _

_" Dia mau apa? " Tanya Sungmin pelan. _

_Dan tidak lama dari itu, Kyuhyun pun kembali. Dan Sungmin tak melihat apapun yang dibawa oleh Pemuda itu setelah pergi? _

_" Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa lama sekali?! " Teriak Sungmin masih dari arah pinggir lapangan. _

_" Aku dari sini akan melemparkan bola ini ke arahmu, dan kau harus menangkapnya dengan baik, Ara? " _

_" Ne? Menangkap bola? Apa-apaan itu? Maksudmu apa? Ya Cho Kyuhyun! aku tidak bisa menangkapnya, Ya! Kenapa kau berpose seperti ingin benar-benar melemparnya? Ya! " Racau Sungmin panik. _

_" Hana! " _

_Kyuhyun mulai memberi aba-aba, tak memperdulikan Sungmin yang tengah meracau. _

_" Dul! " _

_Sungmin pun mau tidak mau harus menerima lemparan bola tersebut, dengan cepat sosok itu meletakkan kameranya di tempat duduk. _

_" SET! " _

_SUINGGGG _

_Bola tersebut telah terlempar, Sungmin dengan serius memperhatikan bola itu. _

_" Bisa, Bisa, tangkap! " _

_HAP _

_Sungmin reflek menutup matanya saat itu, dengan berdebar-debar gadis itu perlahan membuka matanya untuk melihat tangannya. _

_" EH? Kyaaaaaaa, aku berhasil! Ya PaboKyu! Aku berhasil! Kyaaaaaa " girang Sungmin. _

_Membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat ekspresi imut dari Sungmin. _

_" Sudah seharusnya kau menangkapnya, kalau tidak.. Mungkin kita sampai disini saja.. " _

_Sungmin menoleh dan berhenti dengan euforianya, _

_" Sampai sini saja? Maksudmu? Kau mau putus? Begitukah?! " _

_" Ehh? Ahniya! Aishhh kau ini tidak bisa diajak bercanda. Bukan seperti itu! " _

_" Lalu apa?! " Todong Sungmin kesal. _

_" Baca tulisan yang ada di Bola itu! " _

_Sungmin segera menolehkan wajahnya ke arah bola yang ada di tangannya, dan benar.. Disana ada tulisan. _

_" I Love You? " _

_Cukup lama Sungmin diam mencerna kalimat tersebut, dan pada akhirnya wajahnya berubah merah seketika. _

_" Sudah kau baca?! " Tanya Kyuhyun. _

_Sungmin mengangguk pelan saat itu masih dengan wajah yang merona. _

_" Coba kalau kau tak menangkapnya, bukankah itu berarti kau tak menerima perasaanku? Hahhh~ Syukurlah kau bisa hhehehe.. " Celoteh Kyuhyun aneh. _

_" Tapi apa hubungannya menangkap bola dengan aku yang menyukaimu? Itu hal yang sangat jauh! " _

_" Aishh kau ini, yang penting kau bisa menangkapnya kan? Menangkap perasaanku! " _

_Sungmin menatap aneh ke arah Kyuhyun. _

_Dan seketika Sungmin menyeringai setan saat sebuah pemikiran jenius tiba-tiba melintas di kepalanya. _

_" Geurae! Jadi sekarang giliranku kan yang melempar? Bersiaplah disana Cho Kyuhyun! " _

_" MWO?! Kenapa kau juga ikut-ikutan, tidak bisa begitu! " _

_" Apanya yang tidak bisa?! Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu! Kau harus berhasil menangkapnya, kalau tidak.. jadi kau tak menerima perasaanku, ! " _

_Sungmin sudah mulai mengubah pose-nya. _

_" Hana! " _

_Kyuhyun mengerjap bingung, Sungmin bukan seorang pelempar Bassball? Ini akan sulit untuk menangkapnya. _

_" Dul! " _

_Kyuhyun sudah bersiap untuk berlari mengerjar bola itu. _

_" SET! " _

_SUINGGG _

_Kyuhyun mulai berlari mengejar kemana arah bola itu akan jatuh. Sudah dirinya kira arah lemparan Sungmin akan sangat buruk dan itu malah melenceng sekali dari dimana posisinya berada. _

_" Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi Cho, kau pasti bisa! " Gumam Kyuhyun pada diri sendiri. _

_HUP! _

_" KYU! " _

.

Sosok itu nampak memejamkan kedua matanya meresapi hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya.

Rasanya nyaman.

Kyuhyun yang terlihat bersandar di salah satu tiang yang ada di atap gedung itu sesekali menggumamkan salah satu nada lagu dari bibirnya.

Krek!

Kyuhyun seketika mengernyitkan dahinya saat sebuah suara pintu terbuka.

Ada orang yang baru saja datang kah?

Kyuhyun yang memang pada dasarnya berada di tempat yang agak tertutup oleh tiang-tiang besar itu pun menoleh mencoba mencari tahu siapa yang ada disana.

' Dia?! ' Batin Kyuhyun.

Sementara itu, di tempat yang sama.. Sungmin nampak memegang erat pagar pembatas Atap gedung tersebut, posisinya berada menyampingi Kyuhyun sehingga pemuda itu nampak jelas mengenali Sungmin.

" Sedang apa dia? " Tanya Kyuhyun heran.

Sungmin nampak membuang tasnya jatuh ke lantai atap dengan kesal, dan merasa tak cukup puas, gadis itu malah beralih pada pagar pembatas yang ada di depannya, memukulnya dengan kedua tangannya kesal.

" Aishh! JInjaa! Menyebalkan! Menyebalkaaaaannn! Dasar bodoh! Bodoh! " Racaunya kesal.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun yang nampak serius memperhatikan sosok Sungmin pun seketika konsentrasinya harus buyar begitu saja ketika ada suatu benda yang tiba-tiba menyentuh telapak tangannya yang tengah ada di lantai.

Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya dan mendapati sebuah bola bassball yang tengah menyentuh telapak tangannya.

" Ini? Bukankah ini.. "

Kyuhyun kembali mendongak menatap Sungmin yang masih meracau tak jelas, nampak tengah mengeluarkan kekesalannya disana.

Sepertinya bola bassball itu terjatuh berbarengan dengan tas milik gadis itu tadi.

Dan yah, sebenarnya Mood Kyuhyun sedang bagus-bagusnya saat ini, dirinya tadi pernah berpikiran untuk mendiamkan Sungmin yang tengah mengoceh tak jelas disana, tapi setelah melihat bola bassball keramat ini lagi, entah kenapa emosi Kyuhyun kembali membuncah.

Dia benar-benar penasaran siapa yang menulis tulisan itu? Dan kenapa pula Sungmin menyimpannya selayaknya benda berharga?

" Bodoh! Kau menyebalkan! Kenapa nasibku seperti ini?! Aishh " Racauan Sungmin masih berlanjut.

Kyuhyun menggenggam bola bassball itu dengan begitu erat. Matanya terarah tajam ke arah Sungmin disana yang nampak sudah membalikkan badannya membelakangi pagar pembatas nampak siap untuk berjalan pergi.

Kyuhyun mengikuti arah dimana sosok itu berjalan, dan benar.. Sosok itu tengah berjalan menuju pintu.

" Ya! Lee Sungmin! Berhenti kau disana! "

Kyuhyun berdiri dari posisinya masih dengan menggenggam bola bassball di tangannya.

Berdiri menghadap Sungmin yang nampak berhenti dan berdiri membelakanginya.

" Apa kau sengaja? Kau sengaja kan datang untuk menggangguku di atap saat ini? Kau sengaja kan membuatku harus melihat bola bassball sialan ini? "

Kyuhyun mulai mengoceh tak masuk akal, Pemuda itu hanya bisa tersenyum sinis saat melihat sosok Sungmin yang nampak tengah membuka tasnya, seperti sedang mengecek sesuatu.

" Jangan sok polos di depanku! Jangan berlaga mencari-cari bola bassball di tasmu, kau sudah merusak Moodku asal kau tahu? Bola sialan ini benar-benar membuatku kesal! " Teriak Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kian menjadi-jadi saja saat melihat tidak adanya respon dari Sungmin.

" Ya! Katakan sesuatu! Kenapa kau diam saja?! Dan hormati orang yang tengah berbicara padamu! setidaknya lihat wajahnya! "

Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal saat Sungmin masih diam mematung disana, apa gadis itu tuli?

Dengan kesal Kyuhyun menyeret kakinya berjalan mendekat ke arah Sungmin.

SRATTT

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin agar menghadap ke arahnya.

" Ya! Kenapa kau malah diam saj- Min? K-kau.. "

Nada suara Kyuhyun seketika berubah begitu saja,

" Kau.. Menangis? " Tanya Kyuhyun pelan.

Sungmin nampak menundukkan dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tengah dibanjiri airmata itu dari Kyuhyun, sesekali Gadis itu nampak mencoba menghapus airmata yang mengalir di wajahnya.

Kyuhyun terpaku di posisinya, dengan pelan dirinya melepas pegangannya pada lengan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun merasakan jantungnya nampak mendengus perih saat itu juga.

" Hiks.. "

Satu isakan akhirnya keluar juga dari bibir mungil itu, dan hal tersebut kian menambah perasaan berkecamuk di benak Kyuhyun.

" Aku lelah, " Lirih Sungmin.

Gadis itu mulai mendongakkan wajahnya dan langsung menatap Kyuhyun dengan sendu.

" Aku lelah, menurutmu.. Apa aku harus menyerah? "

Kyuhyun memandangi Iris coklat yang berada di hadapannya, entah kenapa saat mendengar ucapan Sungmin, seperti ada sesuatu yang akan nyaris lepas dari genggamannya.

" Cho Kyuhyun, mungkin akan terasa konyol mengingat hubungan kita tidak baik selama ini, tapi kali ini aku akan mencoba menuruti saranmu, "

Sungmin tersenyum miris sejenak, dan nampak menarik nafasnya panjang, lalu kembali mendongak ke arah Kyuhyun.

" Menurutmu, apa aku harus menyerah? " tanya Sungmin sekali lagi.

.

.

SRATT

.

.

Sungmin merasakan tubuhnya terhempas begitu saja ke dalam dekapan Kyuhyun saat pemuda itu dengan tiba-tiba menarik tangannya dan memeluknya.

Jantung keduanya terdengar bersahut-sahutan berdegub cepat,

Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin lainnya dan memberikan bola Bassball yang sedari tadi berada di genggamannya itu kembali pada gadis itu.

" Bertahanlah, itu saran dariku. "

.

.

Cont-

Saya butuh supportnya untuk ff ini di FFn, soalnya kayaknya nih ff sepi peminat(?)


	3. Chapter 3

- Gallery - KyuMin - GS - Part 3 -

0o0o0o0

" Bertahanlah, itu saran dariku. "

.

.

.

Sungmin tak bisa lagi menahan bulir-bulir airmata yang kian ingin jatuh dari pelupuk matanya, entah perasaan apa yang kini tengah menyelimuti benaknya, kini, dengan lengan hangat ini lagi tubuhnya didekap dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Sungmin tak pernah ingin kembali mengingat kapan terakhir kalinya Kyuhyun memeluknya, Kyuhyun berbicara lembut padanya, Kyuhyun yang begitu memperhatikannya, bahkan dirinya tak pernah ingin kembali berharap hal-hal seperti itu akan terjadi kembali, tapi..

Sungmin merasakan kenyataannya saat ini, Kyuhyun memeluknya.

" Aku memang tidak tahu ada masalah apa denganmu, tapi aku hanya bisa memberi saran untuk bertahan, jangan menyerah, " Tukas Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin memejamkan sejenak kedua matanya nampak tengah memikirkan sesuatu, dan kembali dirinya buka perlahan kelopak matanya.

Dengan masih berada di dekapan seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang dengan possesive-nya masih melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada tubuh Sungmin, Membuat gadis itu masih nampak menyandarkan wajahnya di dada pemuda itu.

" Benarkah? Apa menurutmu untuk bertahan bisa membuatku tersenyum suatu saat nanti? " Tanya Sungmin dengan suara lirih.

Kyuhyun memang tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi dengan Sungmin, tapi entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tak bisa melihat Sungmin menyerah atas permasalahannya ini.

" Bertahan, dan kau akan menemukan sebuah keberuntungan disana, percaya itu. " Jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun.

" Baiklah, aku akan kembali bertahan. "

Kyuhyun tersenyum lega mendengar keputusan yang diambil Sungmin. Keduanya kembali pada suasana hati mereka masing-masing, dengan Kyuhyun yang masih mendekap tubuh Sungmin dengan lembut.

3 Tahun, dalam jangka waktu selama itu lah Sungmin harus bertahan dengan perasaannya, bertahan sendirian.

" Hey, tuan Cho. "

Sungmin dengan tiba-tiba memanggil Kyuhyun saat itu.

" wae? " Tanya Pemuda itu.

" Sampai kapan kita harus berada di posisi seperti ini? "

Kyuhyun langsung tersadar dari fantasinya, dengan sedikit rasa canggung pemuda itu menjauhkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Sungmin.

Dengan gerak-gerik penuh keresahan Kyuhyun nampak salah tingkah akan perbuatannya

" O-oh, hmm ya.. Sepertinya, aku.. Aku melamun, jadi maaf. " Ucap Kyu dengan gugup.

Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk paham mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum penuh keharuan di dalam hatinya, sudah 3 Tahun, dan pada hari ini dia melihat sosok 'Kekasihnya' dulu, Kyuhyun-nya dulu.

" Tidak usah dipikirkan, " Balas Sungmin.

Gadis itu mulai tersadar kalau di genggamannya saat ini sudah ada bola Bassball kesayangannya, apa Kyuhyun yang memberikannya? Dirinya tak sadar saat itu.

Sungmin merasa matanya kembali terasa panas, hal inilah yang pasti terjadi kalau dirinya membaca tulisan yang ada di Bola Bassball tersebut.

Kyuhyun tertegun saat melihat Sungmin mengusap matanya yang kembali mengeluarkan airmata.

" Kau baik-baik saja? " Tanya Kyuhyun.

" Ah ne, gwanchanayo.. Aku selalu baik kok, " Ucap Sungmin dengan memaksakan sedikit senyum di wajahnya.

" Tapi kau terlihat tidak sedang dalam keadaan baik, "

" Benarkah? Mungkin saja seperti itu hehe.. Oh baiklah, sepertinya aku harus pergi, annyeong.. " Pamit Sungmin seketika. Nampak jelas gadis itu tak mau begitu berlama-lama dipandangi Kyuhyun dengan lekat-lekat seperti saat sekarang.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap datar ke arah Sungmin yang baru saja membalikkan tubuhnya untuk berjalan pergi. Mengawasi tiap gerak-gerik yang dilakukan gadis itu.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya saat sosok Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba.

Sungmin berdiri diam cukup lama saat itu sembari memandangi bola bassball yang berada di tangannya.

Dan pada akhirnya Sungmin kembali membalikkan tubuhnya dan menoleh ke belakang, tepatnya ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih nampak melihat ke arahnya.

" Cho Kyuhyun-ssi! " Panggil Sungmin dengan suara lantang.

Membuat Kyuhyun memandang ke arahnya dengan raut bingung.

" Waeyo? " Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum manis ke arah Kyuhyun, benar-benar manis. Dan itu mampu membuat Pemuda itu tertegun.

" Terima Kasih! Terima Kasih atas saranmu! "

Sungmin kembali membalikkan tubuhnya saat selesai mengatakan ucapan terima kasihnya, benar-benar berjalan pergi meninggalkan area atap sekolah.

Kyuhyun masih menatap datar ke arah pintu yang ada di hadapannya saat itu, dan dengan perlahan ukiran senyuman muncul dari sudut bibirnya.

Kyuhyun dengan pelan menuntun telapak tangannya untuk menyentuh dimana area jantungnya berada, rasanya benar-benar berbeda.

" Dia tersenyum? Dia tersenyum ke arahmu Kyu? Benarkah itu? " Tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya bangga, dengan gerakan hiperbola pemuda itu nampak meninju udara dengan kedua tangannya sembari meloncat setinggi-tingginya.

" Yihaaaaaa! Dia tersenyum ke arahku! " Begitulah bentuk rasa bangga Kyuhyun atas keberuntungan nasibnya hari ini.

Pemuda itu masih saja berteriak-teriak meluapkan rasa senangnya.

" Ya Tuhannnn! Senyumannya benar-benar indah! Dia cantik sekali! " Teriak Kyuhyun menjadi-jadi.

.

_| Flashback |_

_" Aww! " _

_Jeritan dengan diiringi rintihan itu menggelegar di ruangan UKS saat itu. _

_" Aishh! Tahan sedikit, " _

_Kyuhyun mulai meringis-ringis menahan rasa perih saat Sungmin dengan teganya mengolesi luka yang ada di dahinya tanpa kelembutan sedikitpun. _

_" Ya! Kau ini perempuan kan? Ayolah Chagi, lembutlah sedikit denganku, aku terluka seperti ini juga gara-garamu, " Rutuk Kyuhyun. _

_Sungmin mendengus mendengar ocehan Kyuhyun. _

_" Araso, aku minta maaf, tapi.. Hey kau kan anggota club Bassball, yang mana seharusnya sudah terlatih, masa kau tak lihat ada tiang besar di hadapanmu? " Sungmin balik menyalahkan kecerobohan Kyuhyun. _

_" Setelah kau mengatakan aku yang harus berhasil menangkap bola kalau tak ingin dituduh tak mencintaimu? Aishh jangan Gila! Di keadaan seperti itu mataku ini hanya melihat ke Bola, tidak ada kata Tiang di otakku saat itu. " _

_" Aku tidak akan melempar bola padamu kalau kau bukan yang memulainya " _

_" Araso, ini semua salahku.. Tapi.. Hey Minnie.. Aku berhasil menangkapnya kan? Walau kepalaku harus mencium tiang, setidaknya usahaku tak sia-sia.. " _

_Sungmin hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mendengar celotehan Kyuhyun. _

_" Yaah, kau tak sia-sia.. " Balas Sungmin. _

_" Hehe, jadi sekarang aku minta hadiahnya.. " _

_Sungmin seketika menghentikan pergerakan tangannya yang nampak sibuk mengolesi dahi Kyuhyun yang terluka dengan obat. _

_Berganti memandangi Kyuhyun yang nampak tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. _

_" Hadiah? " _

_" Tentu saja harus ada hadiahnya, kau sudah membuat kepalaku terluka, masa tidak ada hadiah? " _

_" Tapi kau tak memberikan hadiah padaku, jadi kenapa aku harus memberimu hadiah? " Tanya Sungmin. _

_" Yaish, kan berbeda.. kepalaku terluka, ter-lu-ka! Jadi kau harus memberikanku hadiah, terserah apa saja, atau kau mau mentraktirku? " _

_PLETAK _

_" Dasar kekanakan! " Semprot Sungmin kesal.. _

_" Yaishh! Kepalaku sakit Sungmin! Kenapa kau memukulnya lagi? " Geram Kyuhyun kembali memegangi dahinya frustasi.. _

_Dan Sungmin pun baru sadar dengan apa yang dirinya perbuat. _

_" OMO! Kyuhyun-ah! Aku tidak sengaja! " _

_Dengan cepat Sungmin melakukan tindakan pertolongan pertama, melihat Kyuhyun yang meringis kesakitan di depannya begitu membuatnya panik. _

_" Sini, sini, biar aku yang mengobatinya, jangan kau sentuh Kyu! Lukamu akan semakin parah! Ya! Lepaskan tanganmu dari lukanya! " Omel Sungmin _

_" Ini sakit sekali bodoh! Ya Tuhaaann, aku tidak sanggup.. Sshh " ringis Kyuhyun menjadi-jadi. _

_Sungmin dengan cepat melarikan tangan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menghalanginya untuk melihat keadaan luka itu saat setelah dirinya pukul tadi. _

_" Aishh, Mianhae Kyu.. Aku lupa.. " _

_Sungmin dengan begitu perlahan meniup-niup luka itu berharap dapat mengurangi rasa perihnya. _

_Kyuhyun tertegun dari ekspresi meringisnya saat itu juga, mendapati Sungmin dalam posisi sedekat ini membuatnya tak mampu berkata-kata sedikitpun. _

_" Apa masih sakit? " Tanya Sungmin _

_Kyuhyun perlahan mengangguk untuk membalas pertanyaan Sungmin. _

_" Jadi masih sakit? " _

_" Apa kau mau hadiah dariku, dan ini bisa juga menjadi hadiah untukku, kau mau? " _

_Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba bertanya tentang hal yang sedikit melenceng dari pembahasan mengenai 'Luka' _

_" Kau benar-benar ingin hadiah ya? " Tanya Sungmin. _

_" Ya, tapi aku juga ingin memberimu hadiah. " _

_Sungmin mengangguk mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. _

_" Ara, besok akan kuberikan kau hadiah, dan kalau kau juga mau memberiku hadiah, mungkin besok kita bisa bertukar kado? " _

_" Kenapa tidak sekarang saja? " _

_" Ne? " _

_" Sekarang pun aku bisa memberimu hadiah dan aku juga bisa mendapatkan hadiah darimu. " _

_Sungmin begitu bingung mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. _

_" Kau sudah ada hadiah untukku sekarang? " _

_" Ne. " _

_" Tapi aku belum membawa apa-apa saat ini. " _

_" Kau ada. " _

_" Ada? apa itu? " _

_Kyuhyun sedikit mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Sungmin, nampak ingin membisikkan sesuatu. _

_" First Kiss, " _

_Sungmin nampak diam membisu saat Kyuhyun membisikkan 'Hadiah' itu padanya. _

_" First Kiss? " Tanya Sungmin. _

_" Ne, aku akan memberikanmu First Kissku, dan kau juga harus memberikanku First Kissmu. " _

_Sungmin tambah terdiam kala Kyuhyun melempar senyum penuh pesonanya pada dirinya ini. _

_Tapi, Sungmin buru-buru sadar dari lamunannya. _

_" Ige mwoya? Berhenti bercanda.. Aku tidak akan masuk ke dalam candaan konyolmu lagi.. " Tukas Sungmin pada Kyuhyun. _

_Kyuhyun menganga mendengar ucapan Sungmin, Bercanda? _

_" Bercanda katamu? Hey.. Aku serius. " _

_Sungmin kembali menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun, dan sedikit menyipitkan matanya penuh selidik. _

_" Tipu muslihatmu sudah terlihat, jadi menyerahlah untuk tidak mengusiliku, " _

_Kyuhyun menekuk wajahnya masam, Sungmin begitu menyebalkan. _

_" Aishh Jinja! Berikan kapas itu padaku, biar aku saja yang mengobati lukaku sendiri, " _

_Dengan kesal Kyuhyun merebut paksa kapas yang dipegang Sungmin dan pemuda itu memutar tubuhnya untuk membelakangi Sungmin, oh sepertinya Tuan Muda satu ini tengah merajuk. _

_" Ya Kyuhyun-ah! " Panggil Sungmin _

_" Wae?! Pergi saja sana! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan " _

_Sungmin menghela nafas jengahnya mendapati tingkah kekanakan dari Kyuhyun. _

_" Aww! Aishhh kenapa tiang bodoh itu bisa tak terlihat sih? " Gerutuan Kyuhyun makin jelas saja saat pemuda itu tengah mengobati lukanya seorang diri. _

_Dan Sungmin? Gadis itu masih nampak memandangi sosok pemuda di depannya itu dengan wajah kasihan. _

_" Hey! Biar aku saja yang mengobatinya, berikan kapas itu padaku, " _

_" Tidak mau. " _

_Sungmin menggeram sebal, benar-benar sebal rasanya melihat tingkah Kyuhyun. _

_" ARA! Aku pergi saja, aku kembali ke kelas saja, urusi dirimu sendiri, " Omel Sungmin. _

_Kyuhyun menghentikan sejenak aktivitas mengobati lukanya, mendengar ucapan Sungmin membuatnya gusar. _

_Pemuda itu memutar tubuhnya mencoba melihat ke arah belakang. _

_. _

_Chu~ _

_. _

_Kyuhyun tersentak kaget saat sebuah benda lembut dan basah mengecup bibirnya dengan begitu manis, Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya saat melihat wajah Sungmin yang telak berada di depan wajahnya dengan menutup kedua bola matanya, Gadis ini tiba-tiba menciumnya? _

_Kyuhyun gemetaran di posisinya, dia benar-benar tak menyangka kalau hal ini bisa membuatnya panas dingin. _

_Sungmin perlahan melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, dan Kyuhyun masih diam mematung di posisinya. _

_" Kau sudah kuberi hadiah, sudah tidak merajuk lagi? " _

_Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. _

_Gadis itu tersenyum begitu manis untuk beberapa saat, senyuman yang mampu membuat Kyuhyun kehilangan akalnya saat itu juga, _

_Dan kemudian Sungmin perlahan meninggalkan ruangan itu, membiarkan Kyuhyun dengan dunianya sendiri. _

_" Ya Tuhan, aku hampir sulit bernafas karnanya. " _

_| Flashback End |_

.

Pemuda berkulit putih dengan wajah yang begitu tampan itu terlihat berjalan pelan sembari menyelusuri deretan lemari-lemari berisikan berbagai judul buku khusus untuk Mahasiswa calon dokter sepertinya.

Kyuhyun menghentikan fokus penglihatannya saat sebuah judul buku yang sepertinya tengah dirinya cari telah dia temukan.

Dengan cepat pemuda itu pun segera mengambil buku tebal bersampul coklat tersebut.

_" Begitukah? Huaaaa, aku tidak tahu kalau kita ternyata 1 sekolah saat SMA. " _

Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya reflek saat indera pendengarannya menangkap sebuah suara wanita yang begitu dirinya kenal.

Entah apa yang tengah dia rasakan saat ini, yang jelas pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapan pemuda itu begitu membuatnya dongkol.

_" Tidak apa-apa Min, yang penting kau sudah kenal denganku sekarang pun itu sudah sangat baik, " _

Kyuhyun berdecih kesal saat melihat sesosok pemuda yang tengah duduk di samping Sungmin itu mengeluarkan suara bassnya, bukan apa-apa, tapi tatapan pemuda itu membuat Kyuhyun muak.

_" Kau terlalu berlebihan, Siwon-ssi, "_ Balas Sungmin dengan senyum kelincinya.

Demi apapun juga, Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa kesal saat Sungmin tersenyum begitu manisnya ke arah Siwon.

Dengan menebalkan mukanya atau nama lainnya ialah mengesampingkan rasa gengsi serta rasa malu, Kyuhyun dengan wajah tanpa dosanya tiba-tiba duduk tepat di kursi yang berada di hadapan Sungmin maupun Siwon, dan terang saja, hal itu membuat dua orang yang nampak tengah bercengkrama itu serempak menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Kyuhyun.

Dan Kyuhyun? Pemuda itu nampak sok sibuk membaca buku tebalnya.

" Tidak perlu berekspresi berlebihan seperti itu, lanjutkan saja obrolan kalian, aku tidak akan mendengarnya, " Ucap Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh ke arah dua orang yang ada di hadapannya.

Sungmin hanya memandangi sosok Kyuhyun yang berada di hadapannya dengan raut bingung.

" Kyuhyun-ssi, apa tidak ada lagi kursi di perpustakaan ini sehingga kau duduk disini? " Tanya Sungmin.

Sepertinya Sungmin merasa tidak nyaman tengah bersama dengan Pria lain dan itu di hadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya nampak tak suka dengan pertanyaan yang dilayangkan oleh Sungmin, apa gadis ini tengah mengusirnya dengan cara halus?

" Jangan terlalu percaya diri, aku duduk disini karena dekat dengan lemari berisikan buku mengenai Fakultasku sehingga tak perlu jauh-jauh kalau mau mencari buku lain, " Balas Kyuhyun datar.

Sungmin mensugestikan kata 'Sabar' pada dirinya sendiri saat itu, berbicara dengan Kyuhyun benar-benar membuatnya jengkel.

" Bukankah kalau duduk di sebelah sana akan lebih memudahkanmu dalam mengambil buku-buku yang sesuai dengan Fakultasmu? Kenapa tidak di sebelah sana saja? " Ucap Sungmin sembari menunjuk salah satu kursi yang berada pada kelang 3 kursi dari posisi Kyuhyun saat ini.

Kyuhyun sedikit mengangkat wajahnya dari buku tebal yang pura-pura dirinya baca untuk melihat ke arah dimana Sungmin tunjuk.

Wajah pemuda itu yang semulanya nampak stay cool, tiba-tiba berubah menjadi aneh.

Benar juga yang dikatakan Sungmin, kalau duduk di kursi yang ada disana akan lebih strategis.

" Hmm, Ya! Kau ini tidak suka ya aku duduk disini? "

Oh baiklah, sepertinya Kyuhyun tak tahu harus apa untuk mengelak lagi.

" Mwoya? Aku tidak bilang seperti itu, kau sensi sekali. "

Sementara itu, Siwon yang juga berada disana nampak diam sembari mengamati tingkah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Pemuda berlesung pipi itu nampak begitu bekerja keras untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi kesalnya.

" Sensi kau bilang? Kau saja yang memang dari sananya sudah tidak menyukaiku kan? " Todong Kyuhyun lagi.

" Hmm, Kyuhyun-ssi.. "

Kyuhyun sontak menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Siwon yang tiba-tiba memanggil namanya.

" Waeyo? " Tanya Kyuhyun sinis.

Siwon nampak tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun yang menatapnya sinis.

" Sepertinya kau salah paham dengan Sungmin, aku yakin dia tak bermaksud untuk berbicara seperti itu padamu, "

Kyuhyun menggertakkan giginya makin geram melihat Siwon yang kenapa malah membela Sungmin? Memangnya Sungmin siapanya?

" Terserah kalian saja! "

Kyuhyun langsung kembali membuang mukanya dan menatap isi buku tebalnya lagi.

Dan Sungmin? Gadis itu hanya memandangi Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi kesalnya.

" Benar-benar tidak berubah, masih saja keras kepala, dan suka merajuk. " Bisik Sungmin tanpa sadar

Siwon melebarkan matanya saat mendengar bisikan tersebut, dengan lekas dirinya menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun, tapi sepertinya pemuda itu tak mendengar gumaman Sungmin barusan, untung saja.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun mengumpat di dalam hatinya saat itu, walaupun kelihatannya pemuda itu nampak konsentrasi dengan bacaannya, tapi percayalah, itu hanya kamuflase saja.

" Hmm, Sungmin-ah, "

Suara bass siwon yang mengalun penuh pesona itu begitu menambah intensitas kekesalan Kyuhyun.

" Ne? "

Kyuhyun berancang-ancang memasang telinganya saat itu untuk mendengar obrolan kedua sosok di dekatnya tersebut.

" Aku, aku ingin mengajakmu untuk- "

" Delesi, delesi itu tipe mutasi kromosom ya? Hmmm ya sepertinya seperti itu, dan apa ini?! Duplikasi, translokasi, dan inversi, delesi terjadi pada sel yang mengalami meiosis. "

Siwon berhenti melanjutkan ucapannya saat suara Kyuhyun yang entah sengaja atau tidak malah memotong ucapannya.

" Siwon-ssi? Mengajak? Kau mau mengajak apa? " Sungmin pun tiba-tiba kembali bertanya.

Dan hal itu membuat Siwon tersenyum namun membuat Kyuhyun menekuk wajahnya sebal.

" Itu, aku ingin.. Mengajakmu ke- "

" Drosophila, dan apa ini?! Aaaahhh, heterozigot.. Poliploid terjadi khususnya pada angiospermae.. "

Lagi, suara Kyuhyun yang terlihat tengah membaca isi bukunya itu kembali memotong ucapan Siwon.

Siwon langsung mendelik tajam ke arah Kyuhyun yang nampak masih betah memasang wajah sok polosnya.

DRTTT

DRTTT

Siwon maupun Kyuhyun sontak menoleh ke arah Sungmin yang nampak tengah membaca pesan singkat.

Kedua pemuda itu dengan serius mengamati Sungmin hingga wanita itu kembali menyimpan ponselnya.

" Ahh, sepertinya mata kuliahku akan mulai sebentar lagi, Mianhae Siwon-ssi, aku pamit terlebih dahulu. "

Sungmin langsung bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan pergi, Siwon menatap kepergian Sungmin dengan begitu memelas, dan Kyuhyun? Sepertinya pemuda itu begitu bahagia melihat Siwon tak jadi mengatakan hal yang Kyuhyun anggap ajakan kencan tersebut.

Siwon meremas kedua telapak tangannya begitu kesal saat itu. Tapi dengan keahlian menyembunyikan ekspresi yang dirinya miliki, membuat siwon berhasil mengatasinya.

" Kyuhyun-ssi, "

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Siwon.

" Ne? "

" Kulihat sepertinya kau sudah mengenal Sungmin cukup lama, apa aku benar? "

Kyuhyun nampak diam untuk beberapa saat, dan kemudian pemuda itu menutup bukunya dan membenarkan posisi duduknya agar menghadap Siwon secara benar.

" Mengenalnya? Aku hanya mengenalnya pada saat menjadi mahasiswa, apa itu menurutmu sudah lama? "

Siwon tersenyum penuh arti saat mendengar jawaban tersebut keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

" Begitukah? Sepertinya tebakanku salah, "

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum remeh ke arah Siwon saat itu.

" Sepertinya seperti itu, kau tak terlihat seperti orang yang suka menebak dengan benar. "

Siwon masih tersenyum ramah ke arah Kyuhyun.

" Menurutmu, Sungmin itu seperti apa? "

Kyuhyun sontak menatap lekat-lekat Siwon saat itu, apa maksudnya menanyakan hal seperti itu padanya?

" Untuk apa kau menanyakan hal itu? Memangnya aku perduli? " Respon Kyu dengan dingin

" Apa menurutmu aku bisa mendapatkan Sungmin? " Tanya Siwon sekali lagi. Sepertinya pemuda berlesung pipi itu nampak tak mengindahkan aura negatif yang keluar dari sosok Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sudah menahan untuk tidak berteriak saat ini,

Dan Siwon tahu pasti Kyuhyun tengah menahan emosinya sekarang.

Siwon dengan teliti mengawasi dan mengamati tiap gerak-gerik Kyuhyun yang ada di hadapannya. Dan tanpa sengaja dirinya terdiam kaku saat matanya melihat ke arah sebuah benda yang tengah dikenakan Kyuhyun.

Ekspresi tenang yang beberapa saat lalu menghiasi wajahnya mendadak berubah drastis saat retinanya melihat suatu benda yang..

" Choi Siwon-ssi, kuperjelas lagi, aku tidak peduli terhadap hubunganmu dengan Sungmin itu seperti apa, jadi jangan bertanya tentang hal konyol seperti itu padaku. "

Kyuhyun bangkit dari kursinya dan ikut meninggalkan Siwon yang masih nampak tertegun pada posisinya.

Siwon kembali mengeratkan kepalan tangannya saat itu, benda itu..

Tanpa sadar Siwon mengusap wajahnya nampak frustasi.

" Brengsek, kenapa bisa ada padanya? "

.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan perasaan yang begitu dongkol, wajahnya masih nampak begitu kentara habis menahan amarah yang begitu meluap.

" Cih, apa menurutmu aku bisa mendapatkan Sungmin? Tsk, konyol.. Langkahi dulu mayatku Choi Siwon.. " Ucap Kyuhyun sembari berjalan dengan luapan emosi.

Pemuda itu nampak melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantin kampus, sepertinya dia butuh meluapkan unek-uneknya hari ini pada kedua temannya.

Kyuhyun langsung melangkah menuju salah satu meja yang ada di kantin tersebut, mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Henry dan Kibum.

Dan terang saja, itu membuat acara makan-makan yang dilakukan kedua pemuda berkulit putih itu agaknya sedikit terganggu akibat kehadiran Kyuhyun.

Sraaatt

" Ya! Kau ini kebiasaan sekali mengambil minuman orang! " Teriak Kibum saat Kyuhyun dengan tiba-tiba merampas colanya yang ada di meja.

TAK

Bunyi benturan gelas kaca yang berisikan cola dengan meja kantin itu terdengar cukup memekakkan telinga Kibum dan Henry, dan Kyuhyun yang menjadi pelaku pembuat suara berisik itu tampak tak peduli apabila kelakuannya itu bisa mengakibatkan kerusakan pada gendang telinga kedua temannya itu.

" Hey! Kau ini kenapa lagi? " kini suara Henry menyapa telinga Kyuhyun.

Melihat Kyuhyun yang begitu tampak kesal saat ini benar-benar mengerikan!

" Aku benar-benar ingin menghajar seseorang saat ini, " Desis Kyuhyun dengan suara yang begitu menyeramkan.

Sontak saja saat mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Henry maupun Kibum langsung saling pandang satu sama lain,

" Kau tidak berniat untuk menghajar kami kan? " Tanya Henry dan Kibum kompak.

Membuat Kyuhyun sedikit melirik ke arah mereka.

" Aku tidak sekejam itu untuk meluapkannya pada kalian, " Ujar Kyuhyun dan itu membuat Henry dan Kibum bernafas lega.

" Apa ini berkaitan dengan Sungmin? "

Kyuhyun sontak menoleh ke arah Kibum yang tiba-tiba mengemukakan perkiraannya.

" Jinjaaa? Karena gadis itu lagi? Tsk, oh OMO! Jangan bilang kau mau menghajar Sungmin?! Ya Kyuhyun! Jangan jadi pecundang! " Tebak Henry asal-asalan.

" Aishhh, menghajar bagaimana? Aku tidak mungkin menyakitinya, Pabo! " Semprot Kyuhyun.

" Lalu? "

Kyuhyun cukup lama diam, dan pada akhirnya pemuda itu menatap Henry dan Kibum secara bergantian.

" Choi Siwon, kalian kenal dengan orang itu? "

" Ne?! "

" Siwon?! "

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas saat melihat ekspresi yang terlalu berlebihan dari kedua temannya itu.

" Siwon? Aah, Choi Siwon? Putra tunggal keluarga Choi Corp kah? Aku pernah mendengar namanya, keluarganya kaya, sangat kaya.. " Lanjut Kibum

" Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Sungmin? Apa Sungmin menyukai Choi Siwon?! " Henry menebak asal lagi.

PLETAK

Kyuhyun dengan kejamnya menjitak kepala Henry saat itu.

" Menyukai apanya? Sungmin tak mungkin menyukai pria sok ramah seperti itu! " Oceh Kyuhyun kesal.

" Sok ramah? Hey! Dia memang terkenal ramah dan murah senyum, " Henry kembali menimpali.

" Percaya padaku dia tak seperti yang orang-orang bayangkan, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas kelicikan dari matanya, "

" Kelicikan? " Kibum kembali bersuara.

" Kau seperti sudah lama saja mengenalnya, memangnya kapan kau mengenal Siwon? " Henry menimpali lagi

" Kemarin, " Jawab Kyuhyun

" Kemarin? Kau bercanda! Baru kenal kemarin saja kau sudah belaga tahu dia luar dalam, " Henry meremehkan insting Kyuhyun.

" Tapi itu yang kurasakan! Auranya berbeda, saat pertama kali bertemu kemarin saja, aku sudah tidak menyukainya, " Terang Kyuhyun.

" Oke oke, aku hargai perasaanmu Cho, tapi hmm, apa aku bisa bertanya satu hal padamu? " Izin henry

" Silahkan, "

" Apa Siwon menyukai Sungmin? "

" Dari mana kau tahu hal itu? "

" Cih, sudah kuduga, kau sebal dengan Siwon akibat dia yang menyukai Sungmin ternyata. "

" Ne? "

" Kau kesal dengan pria itu karena dia menyukai Sungmin, jadi kukira itu wajar kau tak suka dengannya, Orang cemburuan memang rata-rata sepertimu kok, "

" Ya Henry Lau! Aku yakin bukan hanya karena itu saja aku tak menyukainya! Tapi memang, memang, aku benar-benar tak menyukainya. "

Henry menahan tawanya mendengar ocehan Kyuhyun barusan,

" Wait, bisa kau ulangi lagi ucapanmu? Bukan hanya karena itu saja. Hey! Kau benar-benar cemburu ternyata? Hahaha, ya Kibum-ah, lihatlah teman kita ini, benar-benar konyol hahaha,, "

Henry tertawa terbahak-bahak saat itu, membuat Kyuhyun kian dongkol saja, dan Kibum? Entahlah, kenapa dia nampak diam saja.

" Hahaha aisshh, sudahlah, sepertinya aku harus pergi dari sini, bisa-bisa aku tak bisa berhenti tertawa kalau melihatmu, Hey Tuan Cho! Jaga baik-baik kelincimu itu, atau kau mau direbut oleh Siwon? "

" Ya! Kau mau mati hahh?! " Teriak Kyuhyun seketika

Dan hal itu membuat Henry langsung berlari terbirit-birit takut terkena amukan dari Kyuhyun.

" Menyebalkan sekali anak itu, " Gerutu Kyuhyun.

" Kyu, "

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Kibum yang ada di sampingnya.

" Wae? "

" Boleh aku tahu nama SMA-mu dulu apa? "

" Heh? Untuk apa? Hmm, kalau Omma tidak salah memberitahuku, namanya Cheonggu Highschool, setahuku itu, maklum akibat setelah koma beberapa tahun yang lalu aku benar-benar lupa. "

" Geurae? "

" Sepertinya namanya Cheonggu Highschool, memangnya kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu? "

" Ahniya, hanya ingin tahu saja, "

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham mendengar ucapan Kibum.

" Ahh, sepertinya aku harus pergi juga, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku kerjakan, dan.. Terima kasih untuk Colanya tuan Kim, hehe annyeong! " Pamit Kyuhyun dan segera beranjak dari kantin.

Kibum kembali diam nampak merenungkan sesuatu. Sepertinya ada hal yang begitu menyita perhatiannya.

" Choi Siwon, ini begitu aneh mengingat Kyuhyun yang tak terlalu menyukainya, dan itu pasti ada sebabnya, tapi Kyuhyun baru mengenalnya kemarin, apa mungkin.. Mereka sudah saling kenal lama sebelumnya? "

Kibum menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

" Hahhh, Kyuhyun-ah, sebenarnya ada apa dengan kehidupanmu? "

.

Sungmin nampak serius mengamati langit biru yang terbentang luas di hadapannya, sesekali terukir kecil sebuah senyuman manis dari kedua sudut bibir indahnya.

Sepertinya sejak hari kemarin, dirinya malah ketagihan untuk berdiri di atas atap Kampus seperti sekarang. Dengan menaruh kedua lengannya di pagar pembatas dan menghadap ke arah sumber berhembusnya angin, Sungmin nampak nyaman saat itu.

" Benar-benar nyaman, " Ucap Sungmin pelan sembari memejamkan kedua bola matanya.

Sementara itu, di balik pintu yang menjadi jalan masuk menuju atap itu pun Kyuhyun tengah berdiri, pergerakannya saat ingin melangkah masuk dan menerobos pintu pun terpaksa terhenti saat retina matanya menangkap sosok Sungmin berada di hadapannya.

Kyuhyun mengamati Sungmin dalam diam, pemuda itu nampaknya lebih memilih bersembunyi di balik pintu dengan membuka sedikit celah dari sana.

Kyuhyun tanpa sadar tersenyum kecil saat memandangi sosok Sungmin yang ada di hadapannya, sebegitu indahnya kah pemandangan di hadapanmu, Cho?

.

BRUGH

.

" Arghhh! "

Kyuhyun spontan berteriak saat dengan tiba-tibanya ada sesuatu yang membuat pintu yang berada tepat di depannya membentur kepalanya telak.

" Aishh! " Ringisnya sembari memegangi dahinya.

Sedangkan itu, Sungmin yang menjadi pelaku utama yang mendorong pintu itu masih nampak mengerjap-ngerjap heran.

Kyuhyun perlahan menghentikan ringisannya dan mulai melirik ke arah siapa yang membuatnya seperti ini.

" Ya! Bisakah kau membuka pintu dengan cara yang lebih halus?! "

Sungmin tersadar dari keheranannya saat sebuah suara memekakakkan telinganya.

" Mwo-mworago? "

Kyuhyun berdecih mendengar respon Sungmin.

" Hey Nona! Dahiku membentur pintu, dan itu karna kau! " Kyuhyun lebih mempertegas.

" Ne? Pintu? Dahi? Oh Omo! Jinjaaa?! Mianhae.. " Sungmin mulai sadar dengan keadaannya saat itu.

.

" Tsk, aku tidak tahu kalau di balik pintu ada kau, mianhae.. "

Sungmin berujar sembari mengolesi dahi Kyuhyun yang nampak memar dengan salep yang baru saja dia pinjam di ruangan UKS.

" Aww! Yaish! Pelan-pelan, kau ini perempuan kan? Lebih haluslah sedikit, " Dumel Kyuhyun.

Sungmin spontan menghentikan pergerakan tangannya saat mendengar kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan Kyuhyun.

De javu?

" Hey! Kenapa malah melamun? Obati dulu dahiku, "

Sungmin kembali pada kesadarannya saat suara Kyuhyun lagi-lagi membuyarkan lamunannya.

" Oh ne, mianhae.. "

Sungmin kembali konsentrasi mengobati dahi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun dengan begitu lekat dan teliti memperhatikan betul lekuk wajah Sungmin yang berada di hadapannya.

" Apa sakit? " Tanya Sungmin masih fokus pada dahi Kyuhyun.

" Tentu saja bodoh, lanjutkan saja.. "

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

Dan itu membuat Kyuhyun makin tersenyum memandangi Sungmin.

Pemuda itu tersenyum hangat menatap Sungmin, entahlah.. Rasanya jantungnya ingin meledak saat itu juga.

' Kenapa di mataku dia selalu mempesona? ' Batin Kyuhyun.

Dari jarak jauh saja Kyuhyun mampu dibuatnya tersenyum seorang diri seperti orang gila saat memandanginya, apalagi dari jarak sedekat ini?

" Bagaimana? Apa masih sakit? Atau sudah agak baikan? " Sungmin kembali bertanya.

Kyuhyun masih setia mengukir seulas senyum pada gadis itu dan tak mengindahkan ucapan Sungmin.

Sungmin mengernyit heran saat pertanyaannya tak dijawab oleh Kyuhyun.

" Ya Cho Kyuhyun! Bagaimana? Apa masih sakit? " Sungmin kembali lagi melayangkan pertanyaan yang sama.

Tapi apa? Sepertinya sosok pemuda itu nampak begitu terhipnotis dengan sosok wanita di depannya. Kyuhyun masih setia tersenyum memandangi Sungmin.

Merasa diacuhkan, Sungmin menghentikan kegiatan mengobati dahi Kyuhyun dan beralih menatap ke arah sosok yang ada di depannya.

DEG

Sungmin mendadak salah tingkah saat menemukan Kyuhyun yang nampak tersenyum ke arahnya.

Hey? Ada apa dengan pemuda ini?

" K-kau, kenapa.. Kenapa berekspresi seperti itu? " Tanya Sungmin gugup.

Gadis itu menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya, kenapa Kyuhyun melihatnya seperti itu?!

Kondisi makin hening saja saat Sungmin memutuskan untuk tak bicara, dan itu membuat gadis itu kembali mendongakkan wajahnya.

Dan lagi, tatapannya kembali bertemu dengan tatapan hangat Kyuhyun yang mengarah ke arahnya.

" Kenapa berhenti? Dahiku masih sakit. "

" Sa-sakit mwoya? Kau pasti sedang mengerjaiku kan?! "

" Ahni. "

" Le-lebih baik aku pergi saja, " Ujar Sungmin memberi keputusan.

" Tunggu. "

Gadis itu bersiap untuk berdiri, tapi tangan Kyuhyun lebih cepat untuk mencegat sosok itu agar menghentikan pergerakannya saat itu.

Sungmin kembali menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun, memandangi pemuda itu dengan pandangan penuh keheranan.

Kyuhyun menuntun telapak tangan Sungmin yang tengah dirinya genggam untuk lebih mendekat ke arahnya.

Perlahan pemuda itu membawa telapak tangan Sungmin untuk menyentuh tepat pada area jantungnya.

Sungmin terkesiap saat mendapati prilaku pemuda itu, apa yang tengah dilakukan Kyuhyun?

Sungmin menatap wajah yang berada di hadapannya, wajah yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sama saat Kyuhyun menyatakan cintanya untuk pertama kalinya pada Sungmin.

Ya, Sungmin kembali melihat ekspresi itu dari Kyuhyun. Tatapannya sama.

" Lee Sungmin, " Panggil Kyuhyun dengan suara yang begitu lembut.

" Ne? "

.

.

" Aku pernah mendengar sebuah kalimat, dan sepertinya apa yang ada pada kalimat itu kini tengah aku alami. "

" K-kalimat? Ige mwoya? "

" Apa kau mau tahu kalimat itu berbunyi seperti apa? "

Sungmin perlahan mengangguk.

.

.

" Sekalinya pria menyerahkan hatinya, sulit untuk ditarik kembali, "

.

.

Cont-


	4. Chapter 4

- Gallery - KyuMin - GS - Part 4 -

0o0o0o0

" Sekalinya pria menyerahkan hatinya, sulit untuk ditarik kembali. "

.

.

.

Telapak tangannya yang tengah digenggam lembut oleh Kyuhyun itu nampak terasa dingin. Sungmin mulai merasakan kalau tubuhnya tengah bergetar. Dengan tatapan nanarnya gadis cantik itu menatap penuh tanda tanya akan kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh pemuda itu, menyelami makna tersirat dari kalimat tersebut.

Kyuhyun ikut membalas tatapan Sungmin ke arahnya. Matanya bergerak gelisah saat memandangi dua bola kristal itu nampak mulai basah, menangis? Kenapa?

Perlahan pemuda itu melepaskan genggamannya pada telapak tangan Sungmin saat mata itu sudah mulai berlinang dengan airmata, membiarkan agar gadis tersebut dapat mengusap wajahnya dengan menggunakan tangannya.

Dan Sungmin pun dengan cepat menghapus jejak-jejak pilu itu dari wajahnya saat Kyuhyun melepaskan telapak tangannya.

Selalu, selalu seperti ini kalau dirinya berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun. Berdekatan dengan pemuda ini hanya akan membuat kenangan masa lalu mereka kembali muncul dan menjadi memori indah yang begitu terasa menyesakkan apabila diingat.

" Aishh, jinjaaa.. Sepertinya mataku kelilipan, " Gerutu Sungmin tiba-tiba

Gadis itu terus mengusap wajahnya yang mulai basah. Sedikit tersenyum untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya yang tengah berkecamuk hebat saat ini.

Kyuhyun masih diam dan memandangi pergerakan gadis di hadapannya dengan tenang.

Bodoh, kenapa kau malah menangis Lee Sungmin? Tidak kah tingkahmu terlihat begitu konyol di hadapan Kyuhyun?

Gadis itu nampak Mendongakkan wajahnya perlahan saat tak mendengar satu patah katapun dari bibir Kyuhyun.

Matanya langsung tertuju lurus ke arah pemuda itu. Membuat Sungmin kembali salah tingkah saat mendapati sosok itu tengah memandanginya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

" K-kau.. Kenapa melihatku seperti itu lagi? " tanya Sungmin gugup.

Gadis itu kembali merundukkan kepalanya untuk menghindari kontak mata langsung dengan Kyuhyun.

" Kau menangis. "

Sebuah persepsi pun telah dikeluarkan oleh Kyuhyun. Sungmin mulai menggerakkan bola matanya gelisah.

" M-mwoya? Menangis? Eisshh, ahni.. Hanya kelilipan.. " sangkal Sungmin.

" Tidak, kau menangis.. Aku tidak buta. "

Sungmin tertegun kembali saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Dengan mati-matian dirinya menahan ekspresi wajahnya.

Dirinya mohon, jangan memandanginya dengan tatapan penuh rasa kasihan seperti ini, batin Sungmin.

" Apa aku menyakitimu? Apa aku berbicara hal yang salah sehingga kau menangis? "

Kyuhyun bertanya dengan suara rendahnya saat itu. Melihat sosok Sungmin mengeluarkan airmata membuatnya kehilangan kekuatan.

" Ahniya, sudah kukatakan aku tidak menangis, " Sungmin masih terus menyangkal.

Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Memandang sosok itu dengan sayu.

" Entah perasaanku atau tidak, ini sudah kedua kalinya kau menangis di hadapanku. Pertama saat kau kutarik paksa ke Aula, dan kedua adalah saat ini, ada apa? "

Sungmin mengeratkan kepalan tangannya saat itu. Apa yang harus dirinya katakan?

Kyuhyun perlahan mengangkat telapak tangannya ke arah wajah Sungmin. Berniat untuk mengusap bekas airmata yang masih ada disana.

Tapi,

" Kata-katamu beberapa saat yang lalu. Kata-kata itu. Itu.. Mengingatkanku dengan orang yang sangat kucintai. "

DEG

Kyuhyun menghentikan pergerakan tangannya saat itu juga ketika ucapan Sungmin menembus gendang telinganya.

Dengan cepat pula pemuda itu kembali menarik tangannya yang baru saja akan terulur ke arah Sungmin.

" Mwo? Orang yang.. Kau cintai? " Tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara yang begitu pelan.

Kau tahu? Rasanya seluruh persendiannya lemas seketika.

" Ne, orang yang sangat aku cintai, " lanjut Sungmin.

Gadis itu tersenyum tipis saat itu. Memori indah namun terasa sesak apabila diingat tersebut kembali mengisi kepalanya.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Mencoba menahan laju isak yang hendak keluar dari mulutnya.

" Lalu.. Dimana orang itu? Apa kalian.. Apa kalian masih menjalin hubungan? " Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. Memandang sosok itu dengan pandangan sendu miliknya.

" Entahlah.. Aku juga bingung. Hanya saja dia terlalu jauh, membuat semuanya terasa hampa. "

Sungmin mendongakkan wajahnya menghadap langit. Menatap bentangan biru itu dan membayangkan wajah Kyuhyun disana, Kyuhyun kekasihnya, Kyuhyun yang ketika semasa SMA selalu berada di sampingnya, selalu menjaganya, dan selalu tersenyum jahil ke arahnya.

" Tapi, melihatnya sehat saja sudah membuatku bahagia. Dia baik-baik saja, itu sudah membuatku tenang. "

Kyuhyun merasakan nafasnya sudah hampir putus saat mendengarkan perkataan demi perkataan yang dilontarkan gadis di hadapannya mengenai orang yang dicintainya itu.

Sungmin, tidak tahukah kau kalau pemuda di depanmu tengah patah hati?

" Kau masih menunggunya? "

Kyuhyun bertanya entah apa maksudnya. Membuat Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan heran.

" Kau masih berharap dia akan datang menemuimu? Kau masih berharap hal seperti itu? "

Kyuhyun menatap lekat ke arah sepasang foxy di hadapannya.

Mata itu.. Mata yang selalu berhasil menenggelamkannya.

" Ya, aku masih menunggunya.. Karna.. Karna dia memintaku untuk bertahan. "

Kyuhyun mengepalkan telapak tangannya tanpa sadar saat itu juga.

Sementara itu, Sungmin menghela nafasnya dengan pelan. Sepertinya dia terlalu banyak bicara.

Mendengar tak ada percakapan lain yang akan muncul, Sungmin pun mulai nampak akan beringsut dari posisinya saat itu.

" Sepertinya aku harus pergi, aku terlalu banyak bicara di hadapanmu.. Maaf, " Ujarnya pada Kyuhyun yang masih nampak menundukkan wajahnya dalam diam.

Gadis itu mengambil beberapa obat dan kapas yang digunakannya saat mengobati dahi Kyuhyun tersebut dan mulai beranjak berdiri.

Sungmin memandangi sosok Kyuhyun yang masih nampak diam tersebut sebelum benar-benar pergi.

" Aku pergi dulu, Kyuhyun-ssi, " pamitnya.

Gadis itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan mulai melangkah menuju pintu keluar dari atap gedung.

Sungmin nampak tersenyum miris saat itu. Ternyata, tidak sama sekali pemuda itu mengingatnya.

" Lupakan. "

Sebuah suara Bass tiba-tiba mengalun pelan di telinganya. Membuat Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya menuju pintu yang ada di hadapannya.

" Lupakan orang itu, lupakan. "

Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati sosok Kyuhyun sudah berdiri dan tengah menatapnya dengan ekspresi serius.

Kyuhyun tak pernah menyangka kalau dirinya bisa bicara seperti ini pada Sungmin. Tapi sungguh, mendengar Gadis itu yang masih mengharapkan pria yang entah bagaimana nasibnya itu malah membuatnya kesal, cemburu kah? Terlalu konyol.

" Aku.. Aku memang tidak tahu seberapa luar biasanya pemuda yang kau cintai itu sampai-sampai kau menunggunya seperti ini. "

Kyuhyun terus memandangi sosok Sungmin dengan begitu tajam.

" Aku juga memang tidak tahu seberapa baiknya pemuda itu padamu, tapi.. "

Kyuhyun merasa suaranya sangat sulit untuk dikeluarkan saat itu, lidahnya kelu.

Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa berpikir hal lain lagi saat ini, kepalanya hanya memikirkan Sungmin, Sungmin, dan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, Ya Tuhan. Kenapa dia tak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya lagi?

" Apa kisahku terlalu terdengar menyedihkan? Kau tak perlu memikirkan semua ucapanku itu dengan serius, Kyuhyun-ssi, " Ujar Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun memandangi sosok itu dengan pandangan sayu.

Tidak, bukan seperti itu. Kyuhyun bukan kasihan terhadapnya, tapi..

" Senang melihatmu yang ternyata masih mau mencemaskanku, Kyuhyun-ssi. "

Sungmin kembali membalikkan tubuhnya dan melanjutkan langkahnya keluar dari Atap gedung.

Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terus saja diam dalam posisinya. Pemuda itu perlahan mendongakkan wajahnya dan memandangi pintu berwarna coklat tersebut dengan datar.

" Bukan seperti itu, yang aku maksud bukan seperti itu, Min. "

.

_[ Flashback ]_

_Sosok dengan bingkai kacamata berwarna hitam itu nampak serius memandang ke luar jendela kelasnya. Tumpukan buku tebal yang mengisi permukaan mejanya begitu mengambarkan karakter dan citranya selama ini._

_Pemuda itu seketika membulatkan matanya saat dirinya pada akhirnya menangkap sosok yang sedari tadi dia cari keberadaannya._

_Dengan bergegas pemuda itu mengambil salah satu buku yang berada di mejanya dan dengan cepat pula meraih sebuah pensil panjang yang juga ada disana._

_Dengan cekatan dan penuh konsentrasi pemuda itu menggoreskan ujung runcing pensil itu pada permukaan kertas putih di hadapannya. Nampak memindahkan sosok yang tertangkap melalui kedua bola matanya itu pada permukaan kertas putih tersebut._

_Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis memandangi hasil goresan pensilnya, mau bagaimanapun juga, sosok itu sudah begitu cantik._

_" Oh! Siwon-ah! "_

_Sebuah panggilan yang begitu tiba-tiba itu sontak membuat pria yang dipanggil Siwon itu dengan cepat menutup buku dengan hasil lukisannya tersebut dan dengan segera meletakkannya kembali di antara tumpukan lainnya._

_" O-oh, Kyuhyun-ah.. Wae geurae? " Tanya Siwon gugup._

_Pemuda yang baru saja muncul dan yang memanggilnya tersebut itu pun segera menghampiri Siwon dan mengambil tempat tepat di bangku yang ada di samping pemuda berkacamata tersebut._

_" Sedang apa? Kulihat kau sedang melihat ke arah luar jendela.. Nugu? Siapa yang kau lihat? " Tanya Kyuhyun dan mulai mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah luar jendela. Sepertinya dia begitu penasaran dengan objek yang tengah dilihat oleh Siwon._

_" Hanya kumpulan murid yang tengah berolahraga, apanya yang kau lihat eoh? " Ujar Kyuhyun masih memandang ke luar jendela._

_Siwon membenarkan posisi kacamatanya yang nampak sedikit melorot itu dengan telunjuknya._

_" Ahni, tidak ada. Aku hanya melamun, " Ujar Siwon._

_Kyuhyun tersenyum mengejek saat mendengar ucapan Siwon. Alasan lama, batinnya._

_Tapi, entah kenapa saat itu Kyuhyun malah begitu betah melempar pandangannya ke luar jendela._

_Pemuda itu nampak serius memperhatikan seorang murid wanita disana. Wanita yang entah kenapa begitu mencuri perhatiannya detik itu juga. Siapa namanya?_

_Sementara itu, melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang nampak tersenyum aneh ke arah luar jendela malah membuat Siwon mengerutkan dahinya. Ada apa dengan bocah ini?_

_" Kyu.. Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu? " Tanya Siwon pada akhirnya._

_Kyuhyun sontak menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Siwon. Pemuda itu cukup lama terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Dan kemudian malah lebih memilih untuk memposisikan arah pandangannya benar-benar menuju Siwon._

_" Aku.. Sepertinya aku merasakan cinta pada pandangan pertama Won. Apa kau pernah merasakan hal seperti itu juga? "_

_Pertanyaan yang begitu aneh itu membuat Siwon mengerjap aneh juga._

_Kenapa Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menanyakan hal seperti itu?_

_" Ne? Kau ini sedang bicara apa sih? " Tanya Siwon tak mengerti._

_Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal._

_" Cinta, kau pernah jatuh cinta? Ya Tuhan, kenapa jantungku masih berdebar-debar seperti ini. "_

_Kyuhyun malah makin berceloteh tak jelas. Sepertinya pemuda itu benar-benar jatuh cinta karna sekali pandang._

_" Oh, Siwon-ah.. Apa menurutmu aku harus segera menyatakan perasaanku? " Tanya Kyuhyun bersemangat._

_" Mwoya? Kau kira menyatakan perasaan itu mudah? Jangan terlalu percaya diri! Belum tentu kau akan diterima, Cho! "_

_Entah kenapa emosi Siwon kian tersulut, tapi.. Yang benar saja Kyuhyun sudah mau menyatakan perasaannya? Dia saja masih belum berani menyatakan perasaan kepada 'sosok' itu._

_" Eiyyy, Wae? Kau iri kan? Kau takut aku diterima kan? Aishhh Choi Siwon! Berhentilah menjadi pencundang dan segeralah menyatakan perasaanmu pada Bidadarimu yang aku tidak tahu siapa itu. Kau tidak mau kan kalau ada pria lain yang ternyata menyukainya dan lebih bergerak cepat darimu dan pada akhirnya mendapatkannya? Aku bisa jamin kau akan menjadi orang gila, ckckck.. " Celoteh Kyuhyun._

_Siwon mengerucutkan bibirnya saat itu. Pecundang? Seperti itu kah dirinya?_

_" Tapi tetap saja, menyatakan perasaan bukan hal yang mudah Kyuhyun-ah. Aku.. Aku takut ditolak, " Ujar Siwon lemah._

_Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan pandangan penuh keprihatinan saat itu._

_" Atau, kalau kau tidak mau menyatakan perasaanmu juga.. Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku akan merebut wanita itu darimu! " Ceplos Kyuhyun asal._

_" YA! Kau mau mati hahh?! " Teriak Siwon seketika._

_Kyuhyun tertawa melihat ekspresi Siwon yang begitu berlebihan, astagaaaaaa._

_" Yaish! Aku tidak terlalu kejam untuk mengambil wanita teman sendiri, dan tunggu dulu.. Bagaimana bisa aku merebutnya tapi kau tak pernah memberitahuku siapa namanya dan yang mana orangnya? Ckckck, otak orang yang sudah tergila-gila dengan wanita ternyata tak bisa berpikiran jernih.. "_

_Siwon merunduk dan mulai merenung. Kyuhyun benar, bagaimana kalau ada pria lain yang juga menyukai sosok itu?_

_" Hmm, Siwon-ah.. Sepertinya aku benar-benar harus menyatakan cintaku pada orang itu. Kau tahu sendiri aku tipe pria yang tak bisa menahan perasaan lebih lama kan? Aku tahu ini konyol, karna baru hari ini aku melihatnya. Kau mengerti apa yang aku rasakan kan? Cinta itu hebat. "_

_Siwon memandangi sosok Kyuhyun yang juga nampak tengah kasmaran itu dengan tak bersemangat._

_" Yahh, selamat berjuang saja untukmu, semoga kau tidak ditolak, " Ujar Siwon pelan._

_Sepertinya pemuda berkacamata itu masih merenungi kepecundangan dirinya saat itu._

_" Selamat berjuang juga untukmu, " Ujar Kyuhyun menimpali._

_Siwon mengangkat wajahnya dan memandangi sosok Kyuhyun yang ada di hadapannya._

_" Ne? " Tanyanya bingung._

_" Wae? Jangan kira hanya aku yang akan menyatakan perasaanku besok, tapi kau juga. "_

_Dahi Siwon mulai mengkerut tak enak._

_" Mwo? Aku juga? Kenapa aku juga harus ikut-ikutan? "_

_Kyuhyun mulai beranjak dari kursi yang sedari tadi dia duduki._

_" Pokoknya, kau juga harus menyatakan perasaanmu besok sama sepertiku. Kalau tidak, kau memang pecundang sejati Choi Siwon, " Ujar Kyuhyun dan melanjutkan berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruangan kelas itu._

_Kyuhyun tersenyum puas dalam langkahnya. Siwon memang harus didesak agar sedikit berani dan tidak sok malu-malu kucing seperti ini._

_Tapi, ngomong-ngomong masalah besok. Benarkah dia akan menyatakan perasaannya pada wanita itu? Bagaimana kalau ucapan Siwon benar dan dia malah ditolak? Oh ayolah Cho Kyuhyun, kau baru beberapa menit yang lalu melihat wajahnya dan sudah bertekad untuk menyatakan perasaanmu pada orang itu? Kau gila atau bagaimana? Belum tentu juga sosok itu mengenalmu kan?_

_" Aishh, kalau tidak dicoba, kita tidak akan pernah tahu. Cho Kyuhyun, Hwaiting! " semangatnya pada diri sendiri._

_Sementara itu, nampak sosok Siwon yang tengah memandang nelangsa ke arah pintu keluar dimana Kyuhyun lewat beberapa saat yang lalu._

_Pemuda itu mulai gusar dengan apa yang harus dia lakukan besok? Menjadi Pecundang sejati seperti apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun atau menyatakan perasaanmu pada sosok itu? Gila! Melihat wajahnya saja mungkin Gadis itu tak pernah, apa yang akan dipikirkan gadis itu saat melihatnya tiba-tiba menyatakan cinta?_

_Siwon perlahan kembali meraih buku yang ada di mejanya. Membukanya dan memandang penuh kegundahan ke arah lukisan buatan dirinya itu, lukisan yang menggambarkan sosok yang dia kagumi tersebut._

_" Apa.. Kau akan menerimaku, Lee Sungmin? " Gumamnya saat itu._

_[Flashback End]_

.

Kibum tengah nampak serius meneliti tiap deretan kaset-kaset musik yang berjejer di lemari rak yang ada di hadapannya. Nampak jelas pemuda itu adalah penggemar musik. Rasanya senang sekali akhirnya dirinya bisa kembali mengurusi hobinya yang gemar mengoleksi berbagai kaset lagu seperti ini. Mengingat akhir-akhir ini waktunya begitu banyak disita akibat mengerjakan tugas kuliah.

" Oh! Sepertinya ini menarik, " ujarnya spontan saat melihat salah satu cover dari kaset yang ada disana.

Dengan cepat pula pemuda itu mengambil kaset itu dan membaca tulisan yang tertera di cover tersebut.

_" Selamat datang. "_

Sebuah suara sapaan 'selamat datang' yang biasanya diucapkan para pelayan toko ketika ada seorang pelanggan baru masuk itu pun membuat Kibum menoleh ke arah Pintu. Kibum begitu terkejut saat melihat ternyata sosok itu yang ada disana, Choi Siwon.

Kibum segera mengalihkan pandangannya menuju cover kaset yang ada di tangannya saat menyadari sosok Siwon tengah berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

Dan benar saja, sosok itu kini tengah berdiri tepat di samping Kibum.

Kibum sedikit melirik ke arah sosok tinggi di sebelahnya itu. Mencoba mengamati pemuda tersebut dari atas ke bawah.

Kyuhyun bilang kalau pemuda itu memiliki aura yang tidak baik. Jadi ada baiknya dia mencari tahunya sendiri saat ini.

Dari bentuk fisik, pemuda itu memiliki tubuh yang cukup bagus, wajah yang tampan, dan tunggu dulu.. Tidak ada kelicikan dari wajah itu. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun mengatakan hal yang sedemikian buruk kemarin?

" Eum, Siwon-ssi? "

Entah keberanian dari mana Kibum berani memanggil nama sosok di sampingnya tersebut.

_' Ayo kita lihat bagaimana sikapnya, ' _batin Kibum.

Sosok itu menoleh ke arah kanan saat mendapati namanya baru saja dipanggil.

" Kau.. Memanggilku? " Tanya sosok itu heran.

Kibum membenarkan posisi berdirinya agar lebih tegap.

" Ne, aku tidak salah panggil kan? Namamu benar-benar Choi Siwon? Kita satu Universitas, hanya saja beda fakultas. Perkenalkan, namaku Kim Kibum, mahasiswa fakultas Hukum. "

Siwon cukup lama memandangi tangan Kibum yang tengah terjulur ke arahnya itu. Kim Kibum ya? Fakultas Hukum? Teman dari Cho Kyuhyun kan?

" Ne, Salam kenal juga. Namaku Choi Siwon, mahasiswa teknik. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Kibum-ssi. " Sambut Siwon dengan ekspresi yang begitu ramah.

Kibum memandangi dengan teliti tiap ekspresi pemuda di hadapannya itu. Sampai saat ini, belum ada tanda-tanda yang menurutnya janggal dari orang ini.

" Siwon-ssi, ada banyak hal yang begitu menganggu pikiranku. Bisa aku bertanya padamu tentang hal itu? "

Kibum memang orang yang tidak suka basa-basi, dirinya selalu mengatakan hal yang menurutnya menganggu pikirannya.

Siwon mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Kibum.

" Silahkan, selagi aku bisa menjawabnya akan kujawab. Tapi kalau kau mau menanyakan perihal Hukum kepada mahasiswa teknik sepertiku sepertinya agak- "

" Apa kau mengenal Kyuhyun ketika semasa SMA? "

Ucapan Siwon terpotong seketika saat Kibum langsung menimpalinya dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang mampu membuatnya terdiam kaku.

Pemuda bermarga Choi itu diam untuk beberapa saat dan terus menjaga ekspresi wajahnya.

" Tentu saja aku mengenalnya, Kami satu sekolah saat itu, ngomong-ngomong ada apa kau menanyakan hal seperti ini Kibum-ssi? " Tanya Siwon dengan menampakkan ekspresi bersahabatnya saat itu.

" Ahni, hanya penasaran saja. Rasanya senang bisa mengenal teman satu SMA dari sahabatku, " Ujar Kibum ikut tersenyum.

" Ahniya, aku dan Kyuhyun tidak terlalu dekat, aku hanya sebatas mengenal nama dan wajahnya saja, itu pun karna satu SMA. "

" Begitukah? "

" Ne. "

Kibum mengangguk paham saat itu. Tidak terlalu dekat? Tapi kenapa mendengar ocehan Kyuhyun tentang Siwon kemarin nampak sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah begitu mengenal Siwon.

" Kibum-ssi, sepertinya aku harus pergi menuju kasir terlebih dahulu, senang bisa mengobrol denganmu. "

Pikiran Kibum langsung buyar saat suara Siwon mengusik telinganya.

" Oh, Ne. " Balas Kibum.

Pemuda itu nampak mengamati sosok Siwon yang baru saja menghilang dari lorong-lorong rak berisikan kaset tersebut dengan ekspresi serius.

" Kyu benar, dia.. Sedikit aneh. " Gumamnya.

Pemuda pemilik senyuman manis itu segera mengambil ponselnya yang berada di kantung jaketnya. Nampak tengah menekan tombol dan segera mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telinganya.

" Selamat siang, Ahjumma. "

" ... "

" Ini aku, Kibum. Boleh aku bertemu dengan Ahjumma sebentar? "

" ... "

" Aku.. Aku mau menanyakan sesuatu. Sesuatu tentang Kyuhyun. "

.

_[ Flashback ]_

_Pemuda itu nampak berjalan dan diselingi dengan lompatan-lompatan penuh rasa bahagia._

_Kyuhyun mempercepat langkah kedua kakinya untuk menghampiri seseorang yang ingin dia beritahu tentang keberhasilannya ini._

_Pemuda itu segera masuk ke dalam ruangan kelas dan tersenyum ceria melihat sosok Siwon tengah duduk di bangkunya seperti biasanya._

_" Siwon-ah! "_

_Sosok yang bernama Siwon itu nampak menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun._

_" Otte? Apa kau berhasil? Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu? Kau diterima kah? " Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran._

_Siwon nampak masih diam di posisinya, menatapi wajah Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya penasaran._

_" Ahni, aku tidak mengatakannya. "_

_Kyuhyun langsung merubah ekspresi wajahnya dengan ekspresi kecewanya saat itu._

_" Waeyo?! Kenapa tidak kau katakan? " Tanya Kyuhyun kesal melihat sikap pengecut Siwon tersebut._

_Siwon tersenyum sinis saat itu._

_" Dia sudah punya pacar, aku terlambat. " Lanjut Siwon lagi._

_Kyuhyun nampak kaget mendengar penuturan Siwon._

_" Ne?! Pacar? Ya Tuhan.. "_

_Kyuhyun begitu shock mendengar ucapan Siwon. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan seberapa patah hatinya temannya ini karna hal seperti itu, mengingat Siwon sudah begitu lama menyukai 'sosok' itu._

_" Jangan menatapku dengan pandangan penuh rasa kasihan seperti itu, itu menjengkelkan asal kau tahu, " Ucap Siwon dengan suara bassnya._

_Kyuhyun memandang Siwon dengan prihatin. Apa pas rasanya kalau dia memberitahu kabar bahagia yang baru saja dia alami hari ini kepada Siwon? Tidakkah itu terlalu terlihat sedang pamer?_

_" Lalu, bagaimana denganmu.. Apa kau diterima? "_

_Kyuhyun kembali mendongak ke arah Siwon saat pria itu menanyakan kabarnya._

_" Ne, tanpa disangka-sangka aku diterima Won. Aku juga tidak menyangka dia akan menerimaku, mengingat kami belum melakukan pendekatan atau semacamnya. "_

_Kyuhyun mulai bercerita dengan rasa penuh semangat. Tak sadar dengan sosok di hadapannya yang sudah mengepalkan telapak tangannya erat._

_" Namanya Sungmin, Lee Sungmin. Apa kau mengenalnya? Haaaah, rasanya benar-benar membahagiakan dia mau menerimaku. " Tukas Kyuhyun dengan wajah berbinar._

_Siwon tersenyum miris. Pandangan matanya nampak kosong ke arah pulpen yang tengah dimainkannya._

_" Sebahagia itu kah kau? "_

_" Geurom! Aku berhasil mendapatkannya, aishhh.. Aku benar-benar mencintainya, Sungmin.. Aku benar-benar gila akibat ulahnya. "_

_Siwon mengarahkan bola matanya menuju sosok Kyuhyun yang masih nampak sibuk dengan kebahagiannya itu. Kau tahu? Rasanya muak melihatnya._

_" Kyu.. "_

_Kyuhyun segera menoleh ke arah Siwon yang tiba-tiba memanggilnya._

_" Ne? " Tanyanya._

_Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah terlukanya._

_" Menurutmu, apa yang harus dilakukan seseorang ketika temannya tengah mengambil sesuatu yang begitu berharga darinya? "_

_Kyuhyun memandangi sosok Siwon dengan heran. Mengambil sesuatu yang berharga?_

_" Ehm, tentu saja mengambilnya kembali, waeyo? Kau kehilangan sesuatu? "_

_Siwon tersenyum penuh arti saat itu._

_" Menurutmu bagaimana dengan Pengkhianatan? Entah itu sengaja atau tidak, kupikir sekali berkhianat, namanya akan tetap berkhianat. Kau setuju dengan pendapatku kan Kyuhyun-ah? "_

_Kyuhyun menatap bingung ke arah Siwon yang nampak aneh saat itu._

_" Sepertinya yang kau katakan benar. Siwon-ah, apa kau punya masalah? Kau bisa cerita padaku. "_

_Siwon berdiri dari duduknya. Pemuda itu nampak meraih ranselnya mengingat jam sekolah sudah cukup lama habis._

_" Ahniya, masalahku tidak akan berlangsung lama. Kau tenang saja, semuanya akan selesai dalam waktu singkat. "_

_Pemuda berlesung pipi dan berkacamata itu mulai melangkah pergi, meninggalkan sosok Kyuhyun yang masih duduk di atas kursi._

_" Oh ya, aku sampai lupa.. "_

_Siwon berhenti sejenak saat itu. Membalikkan badannya dan menatap Kyuhyun penuh arti._

_" Kyuhyun-ah, Selamat atas status berpacaranmu. Aku turut 'berbahagia'. "_

_Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Siwon._

_" Ne, Gomawo Siwon-ah, " Balas Kyuhyun._

_[Flashback End]_

.

Sungmin memandang bola bassball yang ada digenggamannya itu dengan senyuman tipis. Sedikit bermain-main dengan bola bassball yang ada di tangannya dan memutar-mutarnya dengan asal.

" Kyuhyun-ah, kau tahu? Kau membuatku bingung. "

Sungmin berceloteh layaknya Kyuhyun yang kini tengah ada di hadapannya. Gadis itu benar-benar bingung saat ini.

" Kemarin kau menyuruhku untuk bertahan, tapi kau juga menyuruhku untuk melupakan. Yang mana yang harus aku turuti? "

Sungmin mengusap penuh sayang bola bassball itu dengan lembut. Kenapa semuanya harus menjadi seperti ini? Kenapa Kyuhyun harus melupakan semuanya? Melupakannya dan sungguh sulit untuk mengatakannya kalau Lee Sungmin adalah bagian masa lalunya juga. Dia ingin mengatakan hal itu, tapi.. Dia tidak ingin Kyuhyun kembali tersakiti apabila mengingatnya. Walau dirinya tak tahu kenapa pria itu nampak terluka saat mendengar namanya saat itu.

" Sekaleng soda datang untuk seorang gadis cantik yang nampak bersedih, wae geurae? "

Sungmin langsung mendongak saat sebuah suara tiba-tiba menghampirinya. Mendapati sosok tegap Choi Siwon tengah tersenyum akrab ke arahnya.

" Siwon-ssi? "

Siwon hanya tersenyum simpul saat itu. Pemuda itu segera mengambil posisi tepat di samping Sungmin.

" Oh! Bassball? Kau menyukai bassball? "

" Ne? "

" Itu.. Yang di tanganmu, kau menyukai Bassball? " Ulangnya lagi.

Sungmin menoleh ke arah tangannya lagi dan nampak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan mereka saat ini.

" Ahni, ini pemberian seseorang. " Jelas Sungmin.

Ekspresi Siwon seketika berubah. Seseorang ya? Apa pria itu lagi?

" Kekasihmu? "

Sungmin nampak salah tingkah saat mendengar pertanyaan Siwon.

" Ne? Ah, bisa dibilang seperti itu. "

Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya yang mulai nampak memerah. Kekasih? Ya, sampai saat ini pun belum ada di antara dirinya dan Kyuhyun yang sepakat untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Hanya saja, hubungan itu 'sedikit' berbeda akibat kejadian itu, kejadian yang membuat Kyuhyun nampak jauh dari jangkauannya.

" Sungmin-ah, apa.. Masih belum bisa juga? "

Sungmin menoleh ke arah Siwon. Apa maksudnya?

" Ne? Apa maksudmu? "

Siwon menatap Sungmin lekat-lekat. Pemuda itu nampak sedikit ragu untuk mengatakannya.

" Apa.. Kau masih belum bisa menerima sosok lain? Kau masih belum bisa menerima perasaanku? "

Sungmin tersenyum miris saat itu. Siwon-ah, bahkan dari dulu Sungmin begitu ingin bisa membuka hatinya. Hanya saja entah kenapa itu begitu sulit.

" Aku juga menginginkan hal seperti itu Siwon-ssi, kalau aku bisa.. Aku ingin sekali bisa membuka hatiku untuk orang lain dan mengubur semua kenangan masa laluku yang menyedihkan, tapi.. "

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya kembali memanas.

" Kau mungkin bisa menghapus jejak, tapi tidak untuk kenangan, " lanjutnya.

DEG

Siwon memandang sosok Sungmin yang tengah berbicara di hadapannya dengan tubuh gemetar.

Ini, ini terlalu sama.

_' Choi Siwon! Dengar perkataanku baik-baik, mau seberapapun kau mencoba, kau tetap tidak akan bisa menghapus kenangan. Kau bisa menghapus jejak, tapi untuk kenangan, kau tidak akan bisa, Siwon-ssi. '_

Keringat mulai bercucuran dari pelipisnya. Kata-kata itu, kata-kata yang nyaris sama. Kata-kata yang kembali membuatnya mengingat kejadian 3 Tahun yang lalu.

" Sungmin-ah.. Kupikir kau salah. Kenangan, kenangan itu pasti bisa dihapus.. Seperti jejak.. Ya.. Itu pasti bisa dihapus kan? " Ujar Siwon dengan suara bergetar.

Siwon memegang bahu Sungmin dengan erat, memandangi wajah gadis itu dengan pandangan terluka.

" Ahni, Kenangan tidak bisa dihapus semudah itu Siwon-ssi. "

Siwon melemas di posisinya. Bisakah wanita ini sependapat dengannya satu kali saja?

Siwon dengan tiba-tiba menarik tubuh itu dan memeluknya, erat.

Sungmin yang nampak kaget mendapati Siwon yang tengah memeluknya itu pun hanya bisa terdiam kaku.

" Aku mencintaimu, Sungmin. Kau harus percaya itu, aku bisa melakukan apa saja karna aku mencintaimu. " Bisik Siwon saat itu.

Sungmin mengangkat tangannya dan menepuk bahu Siwon seraya menenangkannya. Melihat Siwon seperti ini, rasanya seperti berkaca pada diri sendiri.

Menanti sesuatu yang entah kapan akan datang.

" Siwon-ssi, " Lirih Sungmin tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Bukan maksudnya untuk menyakiti hati Siwon dengan cara menolaknya seperti ini.

Perlahan Siwon melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Sungmin, dengan pandangan sendunya, pemuda itu menatap lekat wajah manis di hadapannya.

Entah sejak kapan Siwon sudah mulai berani mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sungmin.

Sungmin tertegun di tempatnya, melihat Siwon yang nampak kian mendekat membuatnya tak bisa berkutik.

" S..s..siwon-ssi, " Panggil Sungmin gugup.

SRAATTT

" Apa yang kau lakukan Bodoh! "

BUGHHH!

Sungmin merasakan ada seseorang yang menghempaskan tubuh Siwon dengan brutal.

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya saat mendapati Sosok Siwon yang tengah jatuh terduduk di lantai. Tengah mengusap sudut bibirnya yang nampak mengeluarkan darah.

" Berani kau menyentuhnya lagi, kau berurusan denganku, Choi Siwon! "

Sebuah suara yang begitu Sungmin kenal nampak terdengar melalui gendang telinganya.

Sungmin menoleh dan menatap tak percaya ke arah seseorang yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun? Apa.. Pria itu melihatnya dan Siwon?

" Dan kau, kenapa kau mau-maunya dipeluk dan hampir dicium oleh orang ini hahh?! "

Sungmin nampak gelisah di posisinya. Melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah berteriak ke arahnya membuat tubuhnya tak bisa bereaksi apapun.

" M-maafkan aku Kyuhyun-ah, aku tidak bermaksud untuk.. Untuk membiarkannya memelukku, aku.. Benar-benar tidak tahu. "

Bodoh!

Kenapa kau yang malah meminta maaf Lee Sungmin? Kyuhyun akan menganggapmu konyol karna kau yang meminta maaf.

Tapi tetap saja, rasanya dirinya tengah dipergoki selingkuh oleh Kyuhyun.

" Ikut aku. "

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menarik pergelangan tangan milik Sungmin dan menyeret gadis itu ke suatu tempat.

Pemuda itu terus saja menyeret tubuh bergetar Sungmin dengan paksa.

BRAKK

Entah darimana datangnya kekuatan itu, yang jelas Kyuhyun sudah bisa dengan cepat sampai di atap gedung, pemuda itu membuka pintu berwarna Coklat tersebut dengan kasar, memasuki area atap gedung dengan masih menyeret tubuh Sungmin.

SRATTT

Kyuhyun melepaskan pegangannya dan membuat tubuh Sungmin sedikit linglung.

Pemuda itu kembali menatap tajam ke arah gadis bermarga Lee tersebut.

" Lee Sungmin. "

Suara Kyuhyun terdengar datar saat itu. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah sosok di hadapannya.

" Kau bilang kau ingin bertahan dan menunggu pria itu, tapi apa? Membiarkan pria lain memelukmu? Kau lucu sekali. " Tukas Kyuhyun dengan sedikit menyunggingkan senyum sinis di sudut bibirnya.

Membuat Sungmin terpaku saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

" Apa sebegitu mudahnya kau disentuh? Aku tidak tahu ternyata kau wanita yang seperti itu. "

Sungmin merasakan matanya mulai memanas. Tidak, jangan melanjutkan ucapanmu lagi Kyu.

" Cukup, jangan berbicara lagi Kyuhyun-ah, " Ujar Sungmin dengan suara lirihnya.

Tidak, jangan mengeluarkan kata-kata dengan nada menyakitkan seperti itu. Dirinya mohon.

" Sekarang sepertinya aku sudah mendapatkan jawaban kenapa kau selalu menangis di hadapanku. "

Kyuhyun mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Berjalan lebih mendekat ke arah Sungmin yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

" Menggoda pria, itu kan modusmu? "

Cairan bening itu jatuh juga.

Sungmin tak mampu menahannya lagi.

" Kumohon cukup, jangan mengatakan apapun lagi, kumohon. "

Sungmin terus berucap dengan nada rendahnya. Dia takut.. takut dia tak bisa menahannya.

" Jangan berharap dengan airmatamu kau bisa mendapatkan simpati dari pria, menggoda pria, dan semacamnya. "

Kyuhyun meraih dagu Sungmin dan mendapati wajah yang sudah basah akibat airmata itu tengah memandang ke arahnya dengan pandangan sendu.

" Menangis lagi, sepertinya kau begitu bekerja keras Sungmin-ssi. Baiklah, aku akan memberikannya untukmu. "

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menarik tubuh itu ke pelukannya, menguncinya, dan menempelkan bibir indah milik Sungmin tersebut pada bibirnya.

Lelehan airmata kian makin deras saja keluar dari matanya. Kyuhyun menciumnya, Tapi bukan seperti dulu.

Dulu, Kyuhyun menciumnya dengan lembut. Sangat lembut malahan.

Tapi sekarang?

Kyuhyun melumat paksa bibir itu, mengecup dengan penuh emosi bibir yang tengah bergemetar hebat tersebut.

_' Kumohon, aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi. '_

Tak diindahkannya isakan yang mulai keluar dari bibir Sungmin saat itu.

Sejujurnya saja, Sungmin tidak bisa lebih lama lagi menahan beban tubuhnya karna kakinya sudah benar-benar lemas saat itu.

SRATT

Tubuh itu jatuh terduduk juga di atas lantai, membuat pangutan paksa yang didominasi oleh Kyuhyun itu terlepas dan menyebabkan Kyuhyun juga ikut jatuh terduduk.

Sungmin bergetar dalam posisinya. Dengan sendu wanita itu memandang ke arah Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya datar.

Wajah itu masih sama. Tidak ada yang berubah dari sana.

Di hadapannya masih Kyuhyun kan? Masih Kyuhyun yang dulu selalu menjaganya?

Tapi kenapa saat ini sosok itu tak mengenalnya?

" Mianhae, aku minta maaf Kyuhyun-ah, " ujar Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun kembali merasakan dadanya berdesir hebat saat itu.

Maaf? Kenapa wanita itu malah mengatakan hal seperti itu? Bukankah seharusnya dia menamparnya?

" Kau benar, bukankah aku sudah berjanji untuk menunggumu, dan bertahan untukmu, tapi.. Kenapa malah ada dipelukan pria lain dan nyaris dicium pula? Kau benar Kyuhyun-ah, mianhae. "

Airmata Sungmin kembali deras, tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Wanita itu memandangi bola bassball yang ternyata masih ada di genggamannya erat.

Dengan tangan gemetar, Sungmin mengangkat tangannya yang tengah menggenggam bola bassball tersebut ke arah Kyuhyun.

" Ini, kukembalikan padamu. "

Kyuhyun menatap bingung ke arah Sungmin. Wajah itu masih sempat-sempatnya tersenyum ke arahnya.

Lee Sungmin, kenapa kau tak marah?

" Kukembalikan bola ini padamu, sepertinya aku tidak bisa menjaganya lebih lama lagi. Kau benar, lebih baik aku melupakanmu, Kyuhyun-ah. "

Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan memberikan bola itu pada pemuda tersebut. Menyerahkan bola itu sama saja dengan mengembalikan Kyuhyun, kan?

" Aku lelah Kyuh, sangat lelah, seharusnya dari jauh hari aku sadar, kalau kita sudah selesai, sudah selesai sejak 3 tahun yang lalu. "

Kyuhyun masih diam, semuanya, semuanya terasa tengah berputar hebat di kepalanya.

" Seharusnya saat kau berteriak di hadapanku dengan nada terluka saat itu membuatku sadar kalau aku hanya akan menyakitimu, tapi sayang.. Aku terlalu tidak tahu malu. "

Sungmin mulai beranjak dari posisinya. Berdiri dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan sendu.

" Maaf, aku tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi, Kyuhyun-ah, " Ujarnya lirih.

Wanita itu berjalan dengan gontai meninggalkan tempat itu. Meninggalkan sosok Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam kaku disana.

Kyuhyun memandang datar ke arah bola Bassball yang ada di tangannya.

Kenapa? Ada apa ini?

" Berakhir? " Bisiknya lirih.

BRAKKK

Suara bunyi pintu yang dibuka kasar kembali terdengar disana.

Kibum muncul dari pintu masuk dan mendapati sosok Kyuhyun yang tengah terduduk lemas di lantai.

" Ya Kyuhyun-ah! Aku melihat Sungmin menangis, ada apa? Kalian bertengkar? " Tanya Kibum gusar saat setelah sudah berada di hadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun nampak menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Aku tidak tahu, dia bilang.. Kami sudah berakhir, dia lelah.. Dia tidak bisa bertahan lagi untuk waktu yang lebih lama. " Tukas Kyuhyun lirih.

SRATT

Kibum segera menarik kerah baju Kyuhyun dan membuat pemuda itu berdiri paksa.

" LALU APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI BODOH?! KEJAR DIA! "

Kibum berteriak emosi tepat di depan wajah Kyuhyun.

Membuat sosok bermarga Cho tersebut menatapnya dengan pandangan meremehkan.

" Wae? apa kau juga menyukainya? Menyukai Sungmin? Kenapa kau begitu mengkhawatirkannya? Ternyata kau sama saja seperti Siwon. " Racau Kyuhyun tak jelas.

" Mwo?! Berhenti cemburu buta seperti ini CHO! cepat kejar dia! "

Kibum menghempaskan tubuh itu dan melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah baju Kyuhyun.

Kibum menatap penuh prihatin ke arah Kyuhyun.

" Kejar dia Kyu, kumohon.. Kejar Sungmin, kejar tunanganmu, kejar kekasihmu. Aku tidak mau kau menyesal pada akhirnya. "

DEG

Kyuhyun seketika mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Kibum.

Apa yang barusan dia bilang?

" Mwo? Apa yang kau bicarakan ini? "

Kibum memandang getir keadaan temannya itu.

" Sungmin, dia tunanganmu. "

.

.

Cont-

Ga bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, yg masih minat baca, diharapkan komennya, :)

Akhir kata saya cuma mau bilang, I LOVE SJ, dan jangan lupa VOTING MAMA untuk SJ :)


	5. Chapter 5

- Gallery - KyuMin - GS - Part 5 -

0o0o0o0

" Maaf sudah membuat Ahjumma lama menunggu.. "

Sosok wanita paruh baya itu pun sontak mendongak. Tersenyum melihat Kibum telah datang.

Pria muda itu nampak mengeluarkan ekspresi tak enaknya kepada Ibu dari sahabat karibnya ini.

Ayolah.. Dia yang mengajak ingin bertemu. Tapi kenapa dia yang terlambat?

" Duduklah Kibum-ah.. Ahjumma juga baru saja tiba, jangan segan seperti itu. "

Kibum kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya hormat pada Ny Cho. Dengan gerakan sopan pemuda itu segera duduk di kursi yang ada di sana.

" Kau.. Tidak ingin langsung bertanya kah? "

Kibum mendongakkan wajahnya tepat ke arah Ny Cho.

Apa? Apa memang ada sesuatu pada Kyuhyun? Kenapa Ny Cho bertanya seperti itu padanya?

" Rasanya benar-benar lega ketika Ahjumma mendengarmu ingin membicarakan hal tentang Kyuhyun. Ahjumma kira ahjumma harus menceritakannya padamu. Ahjumma begitu berharap kau bisa membantu mereka. "

Kibum mengernyit tiba-tiba.

Mereka?

" Kyuhyunnie.. Kau sudah tahu kan kalau dia tengah mengalami amnesia? "

Kibum mengangguk. Ya, Kyuhyun pernah membicarakan hal amnesianya itu padanya.

" Ne, dia pernah bicara tentang itu. Tapi.. Dia tidak memberitahuku kenapa dia bisa amnesia selama ini. "

Ny Cho tersenyum tipis saat itu.

" Dia.. Pernah mengalami kecelakaan, kecelakaan motor jauh lebih tepatnya. Dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri dengan kondisi kepala yang terluka. Sangat parah. "

Kibum menegang dalam posisinya. Mendengarnya saja dia sudah tak berani membayangkan kondisi Kyuhyun saat itu.

" Motor? Aku baru tahu kalau dia bisa membawa motor. " Ujar Kibum.

Ny Cho nampak mengatur nafasnya. Mengingat kondisi Kyuhyun 3 tahun silam tersebut membuatnya kembali merasa sedih.

" Kyuhyun juga dulu pernah jatuh dari motor ketika SMP, dan itu menyebabkannya tidak mau mengendarai motor lagi. Tapi entah kenapa, malam itu, Ahjumma bisa mendapatkan kabar kecelakaan menimpanya. Kecelakaan motor. "

Kibum mulai memikirkan berbagai spekulasi mengenai insiden kecelakaan Kyuhyun tersebut. Tidak kah terdengar ada yang janggal?

Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba ditemukan dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri akibat kecelakaan sepeda motor. Mengingat pemuda itu pernah tak ingin lagi mengendarai motor saat itu.

" Ahjumma tidak pernah tahu apa alasan Kyuhyun mau mengendarai motor lagi malam itu. Hingga saat ini Ahjumma tidak tahu alasannya. "

Kibum nampak berpikir keras. Sepertinya tindakannya begitu tepat untuk menanyakan hal ini dengan Ny Cho. Terbukti dari kejanggalan ini.

" Apalagi itu kecelakaan tunggal. Entah sedang apa Kyuhyun malam-malam seperti itu. "

Kibum merasa informasi mengenai apa yang menyebabkan Kyuhyun hilang ingatan sudah cukup.

Dan satu hal lagi yang mengganggu kepalanya.

Sungmin. Apa gadis itu bagian masa lalu Kyuhyun? Dan jangan lupakan pria aneh itu, Choi Siwon.

" Sungmin, Apa.. Ahjumma mengenalnya? "

Ny Cho mendadak menatap Kibum dengan lekat.

" Sungmin? Lee Sungmin? " Tanya Ny Cho

" Ne, Ahjumma mengenalnya? "

" Tentu saja, dia calon menantuku. Tunangan Kyuhyun. "

Sungguh! Kibum tak pernah menyangka akan mendengar hal seperti ini.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah bertunangan? Tapi kenapa mereka..

" Sungmin begitu terpukul melihat kondisi Kyuhyun saat itu. Entah hal apa yang terjadi dengan mereka berdua saat itu. Yang jelas, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun terlihat berada dalam hubungan yang kurang baik saat itu. "

Kibum merasa semua ini sulit dipercaya. Bagaimana bisa gadis itu menyembunyikan ini semua dari mereka? Dari Kyuhyun?

" Saat itu, Kyuhyun sadar dari komanya. Tapi bukan kelegaan yang kami dapatkan. Melainkan jeritan kesakitan dari Kyuhyun. "

Kibum kembali menatap Ny Cho yang masih terus melanjutkan ceritanya.

" Anak itu terus-terusan berteriak kesakitan, tak henti-hentinya dia meneriakkan nama Sungmin. Dan itu, membuat Sungmin begitu merasa sedih. "

Wanita paruh baya itu nampak menarik nafasnya dan kemudian mulai akan melanjutkan ucapannya kembali.

" Kau pasti merasa bingung kenapa kami menyembunyikan semua ini kan? Ini dikarenakan keadaan. "

Benar, dia masih belum tahu apa maksud Ny Cho dan Sungmin tak memberitahu Kyuhyun tentang semua ini.

" Dokter saat itu pernah mengatakan kalau Kyuhyun begitu tertekan psikologinya. Semacam ada kejadian yang begitu membekas di otaknya. Dan itu membuat kondisinya begitu diperburuk, apalagi saat itu dia baru saja bangun dari komanya. "

Ya Tuhan! Kenapa nasib bocah Cho itu begitu malang, batin Kibum.

" Dan tak disangka-sangka, setelah kejadian itu. Setelah Kyuhyun bangun dari tidurnya setelah pasca sadar dari koma, dia.. Dia sudah memperlihatkan tanda-tanda amnesia. "

Ny Cho sudah nampak berkaca-kaca. Membayangkan kejadian saat itu benar-benar membuatnya begitu sedih.

" Dia menatap ahjumma dengan ekspresi yang begitu antisipasi. Selayaknya ahjumma adalah musuh yang sewaktu-waktu bisa membahayakannya. "

Ini terlalu rumit, batin Kibum.

" Lalu, bagaimana dengan Sungmin? apa dia ada disana saat Kyuhyun sudah memperlihatkan tanda-tanda amnesianya? " tanya Kibum kemudian.

" Ahniya, setelah melihat Kyuhyun yang baru sadar dari koma dengan keadaan yang memprihatinkan seperti berteriak kesakitan dan meneriakkan namanya, Sungmin memutuskan untuk sementara waktu agar tidak menjenguk Kyuhyun dulu. "

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saat itu?

" Hingga suatu hari Sungmin kembali menemui Ahjumma, dia.. Dia mengatakan kalau dia ingin ahjumma agar tak mengungkit dirinya dan status mereka pada Kyuhyun pada saat itu. "

Kibum menatap iba sosok wanita di hadapannya ini. Hahh, sebenarnya dia benar-benar tidak enak menanyakan masalah yang sebegitu privasi dan mengerikan ini pada Ny Cho. Tapi, dia merasa harus menyelidiki ini semua.

" Ahjumma tahu dengan jelas apa yang menyebabkan Sungmin bicara seperti itu. "

" Apa? Kenapa dia bisa seperti itu? " Tanya Kibum penasaran.

" Sepertinya dia mendengar percakapan antara Ahjumma dan Dokter saat itu. "

Wanita paruh baya itu benar-benar terlihat rapuh saat menceritakan keadaan Kyuhyun. Batin Kibum.

" Dokter bilang, agar tidak memaksakan Kyuhyun untuk mengingat kembali memorinya. Karna itu bisa berdampak pada kondisinya. Karna apabila dia dipaksakan untuk mengingat sesuatu, maka kepalanya akan terasa sakit. Untuk sementara waktu biarkan dia menjalani hidup selayaknya. "

" Tapi, kenapa harus Sungmin yang menghindar? "

" Karna saat Kyuhyun pertama kali sadar dari koma. Dia terus-terusan meneriakkan nama Sungmin. Dokter pun berspekulasi bahwa ingatannya yang berkaitan dengan Sungmin bisa memperburuk keadaannya saat itu. "

Ya Tuhan, tidakkah itu begitu tak adil untuk diri gadis itu sendiri? Kenapa dia bisa menyuruh Ny Cho untuk menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun?

" Setelah kejadian itu, kami pun pindah ke sini, ke Seoul. Dan Kyuhyun pun berkuliah disini. Berharap di tempat yang baru, Kyuhyun bisa menghindari segala hal yang ada di tempatnya dulu. "

Kibum mengerutkan dahinya mulai tak sepaham dengan ini semua.

" Tapi, tidakkah terlalu kejam menyembunyikan semuanya pada Kyuhyun? Dia berhak tahu siapa dirinya dulu. Dia berhak tahu itu semua. "

Ny Cho tersenyum hambar mendengar ucapan Kibum. Ya, rasanya wajar kalau pemuda itu bicara seperti itu.

" Ne, kau benar.. Ahjumma pernah mengabaikan amanat dokter dengan mengantarkan Kyuhyun ke tempat dia kecelakaan dulu. Dan itu membuat Ahjumma tidak sanggup lagi untuk memaksanya agar mengingat semuanya. Kyuhyun kesakitan di area kepalanya. Dan itu terjadi juga saat Ahjumma membawanya ke SMAnya dulu. "

Mendengar penjelasan tersebut, Kibum mulai merasa tak enak hati mendengar penjelasan itu dari Ny Cho. Pasti seorang ibu akan melakukan hal yang menurutnya baik pada anaknya.

" Dan Ahjumma memutuskan untuk ikut meminta Sungmin agar kuliah di tempat yang sama dengan Kyuhyun. Ahjumma tidak ingin memaksa Kyuhyun untuk mengingat Sungmin. Karna takut akan terjadi hal yang buruk. Dan Sungmin sempat menolaknya. Sungmin menolak untuk berkuliah di tempat yang sama dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi ahjumma ingin membuat Kyuhyun setidaknya melihat tunangannya lagi walau dalam keadaan berbeda. Sungmin bersikeras kalau keberadaannya akan menambah beban Kyuhyun apabila melihatnya. Tapi hal yang tak terduga terjadi. Kyuhyun tak mengalami penolakan saat melihat Sungmin saat itu. "

Kibum mulai mengingat-ngingat tahun ajaran pertama mereka di Universitas ini. Mengingat bagaimana perlakuan Kyuhyun pada Sungmin saat itu.

" Dia.. Terus-terusan membuat masalah pada Sungmin. Dia terus-terusan menganggunya. Dia.. Terus-terusan mencari perhatiannya. " Ucap Kibum saat memikirkan perilaku Kyuhyun terhadap Sungmin saat itu.

Dan Ny Cho mengangguk setuju mendengar ucapan Kibum.

Ya, Kyuhyun selalu bertingkah laku seperti itu terhadap Sungmin.

" Pertamanya saat melihat respon yang cukup positif karna tak ada penolakan dari otaknya walau prilaku Kyuhyun kurang begitu baik terhadap Sungmin, Ahjumma dan Sungmin begitu berharap kalau Kyuhyun akan lambat laun mendapatkan kembali ingatannya. "

Kibum meremas telapak tangannya sendiri. Cho Kyuhyun, kau begitu kasihan.

" Tapi, setelah 2 tahun berlalu, Sungmin mulai kehilangan harapan. Gadis itu nampak putus asa melihat Kyuhyun yang masih sama, amnesia. "

Mata wanita paruh baya itu nampak menerawang dengan pandangan sedih. Membuat Kibum lagi-lagi merasa bersalah karna telah membuat Ny Cho kembali harus membayangkan kejadian-kejadian 3 tahun silam tersebut.

" Ahjumma pernah menyuruhnya untuk mengatakan semuanya pada Kyuhyun, mengatakan dan memberitahu kalau dia adalah tunangannya. Tapi, sungmin selalu berkata.. "

_' Tidak usah Omma, kalau Kyuhyun masih belum bisa mengingatku, itu artinya dia memang belum ingin mengingatku, jangan dipaksakan. Karna aku tidak ingin menyakitinya. Aku memang tidak tahu kenapa dia begitu nampak tersakiti, kenapa dia nampak begitu marah padaku sebelum kecelakaan itu. Tapi aku mohon, biarkan semuanya berjalan berdasarkan apa adanya. Kalau 'dirinya' ingin mengingatku, pasti dia akan mengingatku. Hanya saja saat ini 'dirinya' masih belum ingin mengingatku. '_

.

.

" Sungmin, dia tunanganmu. "

Kyuhyun tertegun bak patung saat itu, menatap Kibum yang berada di hadapannya dan tengah menatapnya marah.

Apa? Dia bilang apa?

" Jangan berpikiran buruk terhadapnya, Kyu. Dia sudah terlalu banyak mengalami kesulitan, " Lanjut Kibum dengan nada suara yang mulai normal.

Kyuhyun menurunkan pandangan matanya ke arah lantai. Tatapannya mendadak berubah sendu saat itu juga.

Kibum kembali bergerak mendekati sosok Kyuhyun yang masih nampak diam terduduk di lantai. Menjongkokkan tubuhnya dan memegang bahu sahabatnya itu dengan erat.

" Dia.. Sudah terlalu banyak menderita. 3 Tahun dia menunggumu, menunggumu untuk mengingatnya. Dan bertahan sendirian. "

Kyuhyun mengepalkan telapak tangannya saat itu.

3 tahun.. 3 tahun?

Selama itu kah?

" Dan aku harap, setelah memberitahumu ini. Kau.. Bisa membuatnya tersenyum lagi, Kyu. "

Kyuhyun merasakan airmatanya menetes juga.

Entahlah, dirinya pun tak tahu kenapa airmatanya tiba-tiba keluar begitu saja?

Hanya saja, matanya sudah tak bisa menahan cairan bening itu lagi.

" Beritahu aku.. "

Suara Kyuhyun terdengar lirih, sosok itu nampak masih memasang ekspresi datarnya.

" Beritahu aku apa saja yang kau ketahui Bum-ah, kumohon, beri tahu aku. "

.

.

Sosok itu terus melangkahkan kakinya menapaki ruas-ruas di halaman gedung Universitas tersebut.

Wajahnya yang nampak dia rundukkan masih dialiri dengan bulir-bulir airmata. Sungmin terus berusaha menghapus jejak itu dari wajahnya, tapi tetap saja entah kenapa airmata itu kembali membasahi wajahnya.

Sungmin duduk di salah satu bangku panjang di sana. Tubuhnya masih nampak bergetar halus menahan isak.

Sampai kapan? Sampai kapan hanya dirinya yang merasakan perasaan ini? Sampai kapan Kyuhyun melupakannya?

Apakah ini sudah tepat? Tidak kah ini terlalu egois? Kyuhyun membutuhkannya, tapi dia malah pergi. Apa keputusannya ini sudah tepat?

Sungmin mengeratkan genggamannya. Demi Tuhan ini begitu sulit.

Bertahan hanya dengan menggunakan satu tangan begitu sulit. Mempertahankan hubungan ini membuatnya semakin merasa tak berdaya.

" Kyuhyun-ah.. Aku harus bagaimana? " Lirihnya.

Sungmin berujar lirih. Sungguh, kalau harus bertahan kembali dengan kondisi Kyuhyun yang memandangnya keji seperti ini, alangkah lebih baiknya agar tidak melakukannya sama sekali.

Karna sesungguhnya dirinya tidak ingin menyakiti Pemuda itu. Apabila Kyuhyun-nya sudah tidak menginginkannya lagi dan bisa hidup bahagia tanpa dirinya, demi Tuhan, Sungmin sanggup pergi selamanya hanya untuk melihat sosok itu bahagia.

" Apa.. Ini akan berakhir? "

Sungmin merasakan tangannya bergetar begitu saja. Sesak, rasanya sulit bernafas.

Ketika dirinya menyerahkan bola itu pada pemuda tersebut. Rasanya dirinya tak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi setelah itu.

" Kenapa sebegitu sulitnya untuk mempertahankan hubungan ini? "

.

Sosok berwajah tampan itu nampak berjalan dengan gerutuan kecil yang terucap dari bibir tipisnya.

Sesekali dia mengacak-acak rambutnya bosan.

" Aishh, kemana mereka berdua. "

Henry nampak menendang kerikil yang ada di lantai bersemen tersebut. Nampak seperti orang yang tengah bosan setengah mati.

" Kibum pasti sedang bersantai entah dimana, dan Si Cho itu pasti sedang 'mengurusi' wanita tak jelas itu. Kenapa hanya aku yang tak ada kerjaan seperti ini? Aishh Jinja! "

Henry dengan kesal menghempaskan tubuhnya pada salah satu bangku panjang di dekatnya tersebut.

Masih bertahan memasang wajah masamnya.

Pemuda keturunan China Kanada itu nampak menyandarkan tubuhnya bosan pada sandaran bangku panjang tersebut.

" Hiks. "

Henry nampak mengernyit saat mendengar sebuah suara aneh saat itu.

" Hiks. "

Pemuda bermata sipit itu pun menolehkan kepalanya dan mengerjap heran saat mendapati ada sesosok wanita yang ternyata juga duduk di bangku yang sama dengannya.

Astaga, dia tak menyadarinya!

Henry menggeser sedikit posisi duduknya agar lebih dekat. Sepertinya dia begitu penasaran dengan sosok wanita di sampingnya ini.

Tunggu dulu, tapi wanita ini siapa? Apa wanita ini menangis?

" Jogiyo, kau.. Baik-baik saja? "

Henry mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh pundak gadis itu agar mengangkat wajahnya dan membuat Henry bisa melihat wajah wanita di sampingnya ini.

Gadis itu menghentikan tangisnya saat sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya.

Dengan perlahan dirinya mendongak dan matanya pun bertemu dengan sepasang mata sipit yang nampak mengerjap bingung menatapnya.

Dahi Henry mengernyit saat mendapati sosok tersebut yang nyatanya ada di depannya ini.

" Kau? Temannya Kyuhyun? "

" Lee Sungmin? "

Pertanyaan itu keluar bersamaan. Nampaknya keduanya begitu kaget.

Cukup lama keduanya masih saling menatap dengan ekspresi bingung satu sama lain.

Dan pada akhirnya Sungmin lah yang mengakhiri keheningan tersebut. Gadis itu segera menghapus jejak-jejak airmata yang ada di wajahnya dengan cepat.

Membuat sosok pria yang sedari tadi tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi tersebut bertambah menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

" Apa lagi kali ini? "

suara lembut Henry pada akhirnya mengalun datar. Pemuda itu menatap Sungmin dengan iba.

Sedangkan itu, Sungmin kian bingung saja mendapati pertanyaan dari pemuda di depannya ini.

" Ne? Maksudmu apa? " Tanya Sungmin bingung.

Henry merubah posisi duduknya yang menghadap lurus ke depan menjadi sedikit menyamping mengarah ke Sungmin.

" Kyuhyun, apa lagi yang dia perbuat padamu? Kau menangis pasti gara-gara dia kan? "

Sungmin bungkam mendengar tebakan Henry. Gadis itu masih diam tak menjawab.

Membuat Henry menyimpulkan aksi Diam itu sebagai jawaban Ya.

" Aigoo, ternyata benar.. Apa lagi kali ini? Menaruh sampah di lokermu lagi? Aishh, bocah itu selalu begitu. Kenapa dia tidak mengaku saja kalau menyukaimu. " Gumam Henry dengan suara pelan.

" Mwo? Apa yang kau bilang? "

Henry menoleh ke arah Sungmin.

O'ow.. Sepertinya dia mengatakan hal penting di akhir ucapannya barusan.

" Hmm, itu.. Ahni, tidak ada kok. " Elak Henry.

Pemuda berpipi chubby tersebut nampak menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya dengan gerak-gerik gugup.

Bagaimana ini?

Sementara itu, Sungmin kian bingung saja menatap pria di hadapannya ini.

Apa maksud perkataan pemuda itu beberapa saat yang lalu tersebut?

" Henry-ssi, apa maksud perkataanmu tad- "

" Eum! itu..! Apa kau suka jus melon? "

Henry dengan tiba-tiba mengatakan hal yang begitu Out Of Topic. Sepertinya pemuda itu tak bisa berpikiran jernih lagi akibat ulah 'keceplosan barusan'.

Sedangkan itu Sungmin memandangi Henry yang tiba-tiba bertanya mengenai Jus Melon padanya? Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu?

" Jus.. Melon? " Ulang Sungmin untuk lebih memastikan.

Henry menggerakkan bola matanya gelisah.

Aishh.

" N-ne. Otte? Kau.. Menyukainya? "

Henry tersenyum aneh saat itu pada Sungmin. Oh ayolah! Pasti dirinya terlihat amat konyol sekarang.

Sungmin diam beberapa saat. Nampak gadis tersebut tengah berpikir sejenak. Dan Henry sudah memalingkan wajahnya dari arah Sungmin. Sepertinya pemuda itu begitu malu mendapati tingkahnya sendiri ini.

" Ne.. "

Henry menolehkan wajahnya kembali ke arah Sungmin saat gadis itu pada akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

" Ne.. Aku sangat menyukai jus melon.. Sangat menyukainya.. Sungguh, " Tukas Sungmin masih tanpa menghadap Henry.

Gadis itu berbicara dengan senyum indah miliknya. Matanya berbinar ceria saat itu. Membuat Henry terpaku diam tanpa kata memandang sosok itu.

_' Apa? Aku kenapa? '_ Batinnya.

Sungmin kian tersenyum manis saat itu. Gadis itu akhirnya menoleh ke arah Henry.

" Henry-ssi.. Darimana kau tahu tentang itu? Aku sangat menyukai jus melon. "

Pertanyaan tersebut berhasil membuyarkan delusi Henry. Pemuda itu nampak mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya gugup.

Apa? Jus melon? Kenapa dia bisa tahu? Entahlah.. Dia asal bicara saja saat itu.

" Henry-ssi.. Kau.. Melamun lagi? "

" Eh? A-ahniya! "

SRATTT

Pemuda itu tiba-tiba bangkit dari kursi dan berdiri. Membuat Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya menatap sosok yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya tersebut.

" Waeyo? Kau kenapa? " tanya Sungmin terheran-heran.

Pemuda bermata sipit tersebut kembali memasang ekspresi anehnya.

" Aku.. Aku pergi dulu. " pamit Henry.

Pemuda itu dengan secepat kilat pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Meninggalkan Sungmin dengan sejuta keheranan atas tingkah laku Henry.

" Tsk, dasar aneh. " Gumam Sungmin tersenyum kecil.

Gadis itu kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi. Sepertinya pemuda bernama Henry tersebut sedikit memperbaiki mood-nya karena tingkah anehnya itu. Terbukti saat ini Sungmin masih tersenyum geli sendirian akibat ulahnya.

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya saat matanya yang memang tengah mengarah ke lantai tersebut menangkap sepasang kaki kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

Henry? Apa bocah itu kembali lagi?

" Henry-ssi.. Ada ap- "

Sungmin berhenti meneruskan ucapannya saat bukan sosok Henry yang dirinya dapatkan.

Gadis itu nampak tertegun tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi saat ini.

" Kyu? " ucapnya lirih.

Sungmin menatap kosong ke arah sosok yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya itu.

" Kita harus bicara, Lee Sungmin. "

.

.

Kyuhyun masih nampak berdiri dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada badan mobil miliknya. Mengamati sosok wanita yang tengah berdiri di dekat pagar pembatas yang menjadi pemisah antara jalan kendaraan dengan sungai kecil tersebut.

Sudah 1 jam Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin ke tempat ini. Dan satu jam itu pulalah wanita itu masih nampak diam sembari memandangi pemandangan sungai disana.

Kyuhyun memandangi Sosok itu dengan pandangan sendunya. Seperti itu kah? Seperti itu kah penderitaannya selama ini?

Kenapa dia bisa bertahan begitu lama? 3 tahun, gadis itu bertahan 3 tahun hanya untuk dirinya, hanya untuk menunggunya, dan hanya untuknya.

_' Kau selalu bertingkah laku tak apa-apa, tapi nyatanya kau begitu tersakiti selama ini. Dan itu karnaku. '_

Kyuhyun menyeret kedua kakinya mendekat ke arah Sungmin. Pemuda itu menempatkan posisinya tepat di samping gadis tersebut.

Pemuda berwajah stoic tersebut masih terus memandang sosok Sungmin dengan begitu lekat.

Lelah kah? Dia pasti lelah, mana mungkin selama 3 tahun dia tak lelah.

" Maaf. "

Dan pada akhirnya satu kata itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu nampak tersenyum lirih dan langsung memalingkan pandangannya ke arah depan. Dirinya amat tahu kalau saat ini Sungmin tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

" Maaf, aku benar-benar ingin minta maaf. "

Kyuhyun kembali mengulang ucapan permintaan maafnya. Pemuda itu membawa matanya kembali ke arah Sungmin. Cukup lama Kyuhyun menatap wajah itu, wajah yang masih nampak basah. Menangis kah?

" Aku minta maaf, Lee Sungmin. "

Kyuhyun kembali berujar dengan pandangan sendunya ke arah Sungmin. Kini kedua mata itu terus saling menatap satu sama lain. Menyalurkan perasaan mereka masing-masing.

Sungmin kembali merasakan matanya memanas. Apa ini? Kenapa dia harus menangis lagi saat ini? Bukankah pria ini hanya meminta maaf padanya? Tapi kenapa rasanya begitu mengharukan?

" Untuk apa? Kau tidak salah apa-apa denganku Kyuhyun-ssi. "

Sungmin tersenyum lirih saat itu. Wanita itu pun memutuskan kontak mata antara dirinya dan Kyuhyun pada akhirnya. Kembali memandang pemandangan sungai di hadapannya.

Sungmin memaksakan senyumnya kembali. Senyuman yang kian membuat Kyuhyun disana merasa menyesal akibat kenyataan buruk yang telah dia berikan pada Sungmin.

" Aku yang salah, kau benar.. Tidak seharusnya aku dan Siwon seperti itu tadi.. "

Kyuhyun merasakan matanya mulai memanas.

Cukup. Kyuhyun tidak sanggup mendengar gadis itu kembali menyalahkan dirinya sendiri seperti ini. Dia sudah terlalu lelah, dan Kyuhyun tidak ingin gadis itu kian bertambah lelah.

_' Seberat itukah bebanmu selama ini? Maaf, tidak seharusnya aku menjadi bebanmu. Maaf. '_

Kyuhyun ikut membuang wajahnya. Takut kalau nantinya Gadis itu melihat matanya yang nampak tengah berair.

" Tapi, terima kasih karna sudah membawaku kemari. Aku benar-benar merasa terbantu setelah berada di tempat ini. "

Kyuhyun mencengkram pagar pembatas yang ada di hadapannya dengan begitu erat.

_' Tahukah kau? Tahukah kau bagaimana perasaanku saat Kibum memberitahuku kalau kau Kekasihku Min? Tunanganku? Dan sadar kalau orang yang selama ini kau tunggu adalah aku? Rasanya bahagia.. Entah bagaimana menjelaskannya, hanya saja aku bahagia.. Bahagia karna kau juga menyukaiku. '_

" Terlalu banyak hal yang aku pikirkan, jadi mungkin aku menjadi sedikit sensitif. Aku tidak marah padamu kok. " lanjut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak. Bodoh! Bagaimana bisa memori itu hilang begitu saja! Bagaimana bisa dia melupakan Sungmin seperti ini!

_' Aku mungkin belum bisa mengingat semuanya, mengingat seberapa besar cintaku padamu dulu, seberapa banyaknya kenangan yang kita buat saat itu. Tapi kumohon, bertahanlah Min, aku berjanji akan berusaha mendapatkan memori itu kembali, aku janji padamu. '_

" Sepertinya kita sudah terlalu lama disini, agaknya aku juga harus pergi terlebih dahulu. "

Sungmin memundurkan tubuhnya saat itu, sedikit melirik ke arah Kyuhyun dan kemudian nampak akan pergi.

SRATT

Dengan sigap Kyuhyun meraih telapak tangan tersebut.

Pemuda itu begitu erat mencengkram telapak tangan gadis tersebut.

" Kumohon, temani aku disini sebentar. "

Suara Kyuhyun terdengar parau saat itu, membuat Sungmin tertegun sembari memandangi telapak tangannya yang tengah digenggam pria itu.

" Sebagai.. Teman. Kumohon, temani aku sebentar. "

Sungmin mendongak menatap wajah Kyuhyun dengan pandangan penuh arti.

Apa? Apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun? Kenapa dia terlihat rapuh seperti ini? Kenapa?

" Kumohon. "

.

.

" Jaahhh! Ini dia.. Silahkan. Mumpung masih panas.. Makanlah! "

Sungmin dengan cepat menyambut ramen yang tengah disodorkan Kyuhyun pada dirinya tersebut. Kini mereka tengah duduk di dudukan yang ada di dekat pagar pembatas tersebut. Dan entah kenapa Kyuhyun malah menawarkan membelikan ramen seperti ini.

Pemuda itu begitu lahap menyantap ramen hangat itu. Apa sebegitu laparnya?

" W-wae? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Kau tidak suka ramen? "

Kyuhyun yang baru saja ingin menyendokkan ramen itu ke dalam mulutnya pun mendadak mengurungkan kegiatannya saat menyadari Sungmin yang tengah menatapnya.

" Kau cepat sekali berganti mood, cepat sekali berubah. "

Sungmin tersenyum kecil saat itu. Gadis itu mengaduk-aduk ramen miliknya, tak mengindahkan Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya bingung.

" Beberapa saat yang lalu kau terlihat begitu melankolis. Tapi sekarang? Sifat aslimu kembali lagi Kyuhyun-ssi. " Tukas Sungmin.

Gadis itu tersenyum haru saat itu.

Kau tahu apa yang lebih membahagiakan bagi Sungmin?

Pria di hadapannya ini, sama persis dengan Kyuhyun-nya dulu.

" Keurae? Kurasa kau benar. " Gumam Kyuhyun.

Pemuda itu ikut mengukir senyumannya.

Sifat aslinya telah kembali ya? Beginikah sosok Kyuhyun dulu? Jujur saja, rasanya dirinya ingin berteriak dengan lantangnya pada Sungmin. Menyuruh gadis itu untuk memberitahunya bagaimana dirinya ini dulunya.

Dan setelah itu Kyuhyun kembali menyibukkan diri dengan ramen miliknya. Masih dengan senyum simpul di sudut bibirnya.

_' Walaupun aku tidak mengingat apa saja kenangan kita, setidaknya aku yakin.. Kalau kenangan kita begitu kuat. Terbukti oleh perasaanku ini. Aku.. Masih sangat mencintaimu. '_

Keduanya masih fokus terhadap makanan masing-masing.

Hingga keheningan itu berakhir saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba meletakkan ramennya di sisi kosong yang ada di sampingnya. Pemuda itu nampak membuka tasnya dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana, sesuatu yang Sungmin katakan waktu di atap beberapa jam yang lalu. Sesuatu yang merupakan pemberiannya di masa lalu.

" Ini, kukembalikan padamu. "

Sungmin mendadak menghentikan kegiatan makannya saat Kyuhyun menyodorkan sesuatu yang berada di tangannya.

Bola Bassball.

Sungmin ingat, dirinya saat itu begitu emosional, hingga tak menyadari kalau dia sudah mengatakan hal yang 'tidak-tidak' di hadapan Kyuhyun dan memberikan bola itu! Apa.. Kyuhyun..

" Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau memberikan bola ini padaku.. Sepertinya kau terlalu kesal denganku waktu itu. jadi ini kukembalikan padamu saja. "

Sungmin mengambil kembali bola itu dari tangan Kyuhyun.

Sepertinya pemuda itu tak terlalu mendengarkan ocehannya saat itu.

_' Maaf, aku tidak bisa memberitahumu kalau aku sudah tahu status antara kita. Setidaknya ada sesuatu yang harus aku cari tahu terlebih dahulu. '_

Kyuhyun menolehkan pandangannya ke arah Sungmin. Tersenyum, tersenyum begitu hangat pada sosok tersebut.

Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya kembali memandangi bola bassball yang berada di tangannya.

Kembali lagi padanya.

" Jangan menyerah. "

Sungmin seketika menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Kyuhyun saat pemuda itu kembali bersuara.

" Bagaimanapun juga kumohon jangan menyerah.. Kau masih belum menyerah kan pada pria itu? "

Sungmin tertegun saat itu.

Apa yang pria ini sedang katakan padanya?

" Kuharap kau hanya terlalu emosional saat itu padaku. Kumohon, jangan menyerah. Percayalah.. Dia akan kembali padamu. "

Sungmin terpaku saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun saat itu.

Tatapan itu, tatapan yang selalu Kyuhyun-nya berikan padanya.

Bolehkah Sungmin bermimpi lagi? Bermimpi lebih tinggi lagi?

Saat melihat pandangan hangat ini. Saat melihat senyuman ini. Saat mendapat perlakuan seperti ini.

Entah kenapa, rasanya Sungmin begitu yakin kalau Kyuhyun-nya akan kembali.

Karna sejujurnya, saat ini Sungmin tengah bermimpi. Rasanya, yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah Kyuhyun-nya dulu. Kyuhyun yang selalu melindunginya. Kyuhyun yang selalu berteriak di sepanjang koridor dan halaman sekolah hanya untuk mengatakan kalau dia begitu mencintai gadis bernama Lee Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum begitu manis saat itu. Membalas pandangan hangat tersebut.

" Ara. " Ucapnya lembut.

Kalian tahu kan seberapa besar cinta Sungmin pada Kyuhyun?

_' Asal itu kau yang menyuruhku, aku akan bertahan Kyuhyun-ah. '_

.

Dua sosok itu nampak berjalan beriringan satu sama lain. Kyuhyun yang sedikit berada agak di belakang Sungmin pun hanya fokus pada tiap ekspresi yang ditunjukkan gadis itu.

Pemuda itu terus tersenyum melihatnya.

_' Kenapa baru sekarang aku tahu semuanya? Mungkin kalau aku tahu lebih cepat, maka akan lebih cepat pula aku bisa melihat senyumnya seperti ini. '_

Bola mata milik pemuda itu bergerak sesuai pergerakan yang dilakukan Sungmin. Memandangi tingkah laku gadis itu.

" Hoaaaa! Aku baru tahu ada tempat seindah ini di Korea! Sungguh! "

Gadis itu nampak berlari-lari kecil sembari mengarahkan lensa kamera ponselnya ke setiap titik yang dia anggap indah.

_' Kalau saja aku tahu lebih cepat akan seindah ini senyumannya, mungkin alangkah bahagianya saat-saat itu. '_

Kyuhyun masih nampak tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Sungmin saat itu. Begitu manis.

" Hwaaa~ Kyuhyun-ssi.. Kau begitu keren bisa tahu tempat seindah ini, Sungguh! " Celoteh Sungmin masih sibuk mengambil gambar melalui ponselnya tersebut.

Gadis itu nampak begitu 'Hiperaktif' saat mengambil gambar. Bergerak kesana kemari.

Kyuhyun tak bisa menyembunyikan kekehan kecilnya saat melihat tingkah Sungmin saat itu. Terbukti dari Kyuhyun yang langsung merundukkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi gelinya.

Sungmin terus mengarahkan lensa kameranya sesuai kata hatinya. Dan pada akhirnya gadis itu tertegun saat lensa itu kini tengah terarah tepat pada sosok Pria yang nampak tertunduk sembari tersenyum tipis.

Sungmin memandangi layar ponselnya yang tengah menampakkan sosok Kyuhyun disana. Gadis itu mengulum senyumnya saat itu juga.

" Tampan, " Ujarnya tanpa sadar.

Membuat Kyuhyun yang tak sengaja mendengar pun mendongakkan wajahnya kembali. Pemuda itu sedikit kaget saat menyadari Sungmin tengah mengarahkan kamera ponselnya tepat ke arahnya.

Sedangkan itu, Sungmin mulai merasa ada hal yang aneh. Tapi apa? Kenapa dia merasa aneh seperti ini?

" Sungmin? " Panggil Kyuhyun mencoba menyadarkan Gadis itu.

Membuat gadis itu pun mulai tersadar dari delusinya.

Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya bingung. Kini, di layar ponselnya tengah berdiri Kyuhyun yang tengah juga memandang ke arahnya.

Tersenyum, amat manis.

" Eh?! "

Entah apa yang terjadi, dengan cepat gadis itu tiba-tiba menekan tombol 'Klik' sehingga berhasillah kegiatan pengambilan gambar tersebut.

Dengan cepat juga Sungmin langsung menurunkan ponselnya dengan ekspresi malu.

Tidak! Tidak! Bukan seperti itu! Dia tidak benar-benar berniat untuk memfoto Kyuhyun! Sungguh!

Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin yang nampak salah tingkah seperti itu pun juga nampak ikut-ikutan salah tingkah karnanya. Pemuda itu nampak menggaruk belakang kepalanya gugup.

" Aishh, bukan seperti itu. Aku tidak sengaja sungguh.. "

Sungmin dengan tiba-tiba berujar. Nampak sekali gadis itu masih belum mau mengangkat wajahnya.

" Hmm.. Kalau kau tidak suka.. Aku bisa menghapus fotomu tadi. " Ujar Sungmin tak enak.

Benar-benar! Dirinya tak sengaja memfoto Kyuhyun!

" Tidak perlu seperti itu.. Aku tidak marah kok. Kau bisa menyimpannya kalau mau. "

" Ne? " Respon Sungmin reflek.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari mata kelinci itu kini tengah menatapnya lekat pun langsung membalikkan tubuhnya.

Mwoya? Apa dia salah bicara?

" Hmm.. Sepertinya hari sudah mulai sore. Kukira kita harus segera pu.. "

_TRAAASSSS_

Kyuhyun langsung menghentikan ucapannya saat tiba-tiba air turun begitu lebatnya dari langit.

Hujan?

" Oh OMO! Hujan! " pekik Sungmin.

Kyuhyun langsung menoleh ke belakang dan menyadari dirinya dan Sungmin tengah berada di tempat terbuka dan akan kebasahan apabila terus-terusan berdiri disini.

" Katjaaa! Kita lari! Hana.. Dul.. Set..! "

Kyuhyun langsung menarik tangan Sungmin dan membawanya berlari untuk sesegara mungkin agar sampai di mobilnya.

Kedua sosok itu terus berlari. Sungmin memandang lurus dengan pandangan bahagianya. Melihat Kyuhyun seperti ini, membuatnya amat bahagia.

" Cepat masuk! "

Sungmin pun tiba-tiba merasakan genggamannya dengan Kyuhyun terlepas. Mereka berdua segera memisahkan diri dan berjalan menuju kedua pintu yang berada di sisi samping mobil.

BUGH!

Suara dentuman kedua pintu itu nampak terdengar saat telah tertutup.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah masuk ke dalam mobil.

Keduanya nampak masih mencoba terus menormalkan tarikan nafas mereka setelah habis berlari.

Sungmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun masih dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Dan juga Kyuhyun nampak menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Sungmin.

Keduanya saling bertukar pandang dan senyum saat itu.

" Hahaha.. Bodoh sekali.. "

Tawa Sungmin pertama kalinya keluar saat itu. Gadis itu tertawa melihat apa yang baru saja mereka alami.

" Ya! Hahahaha.. Ini seperti permainan anak kecil.. " Kyuhyun ikut tertawa.

Keduanya terus tertawa geli. Dan itu cukup lama berlangsung.

Sesekali mereka melempar ejekan-ejekan konyol satu sama lain.

_' Sungguh, ini pertama kalinya setelah 3 tahun aku bisa tertawa begitu lepas seperti ini_. ' batin Sungmin.

Sungmin nampak menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya saat itu. Sepertinya rasa gelinya benar-benar mendominasi.

Kyuhyun mulai mencoba untuk menghentikan tawanya. Pemuda itu nampak bersikeras mencoba menarik lalu menghela nafasnya. Berharap tawanya bisa sedikit demi sedikit mereda.

Kyuhyun kembali menoleh ke arah Sungmin yang masih sedikit terkekeh kecil.

Pemuda itu kini nampaknya sudah berhasil menghentikan tawanya. Terbukti dari dalamnya pandangan Kyuhyun ke arah Sungmin saat itu.

" Bisa aku memberitahumu satu hal? "

Sungmin yang masih nampak terkekeh itu pun menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun.

Gadis itu langsung merubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi bingung saat menemukan ekspresi berbeda Kyuhyun dari beberapa saat yang lalu itu.

" Ne? "

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum hangat ke arah Sungmin. Entah sudah berapa kali Pria itu melempar senyum seperti itu ke arahnya, Sungmin tak menghitungnya.

Kondisi saat itu benar-benar terasa hening walaupun bunyi gemericik air hujan di luar sana begitu berisik. Tapi entah kenapa, bagi mereka berdua. Semuanya terasa hening.

" Aku.. Ingin memberitahumu arti cinta yang tengah aku pikirkan. "

Sungmin terus diam. Menyelami wajah tampan yang tengah menatapnya hangat saat ini.

Kyuhyun membawa tubuhnya mengarah pada Sungmin. Terus menatap sosok di hadapannya itu dengan begitu lekat.

" Bagiku.. cinta adalah sebuah kenangan. "

Kyuhyun kian menatap lembut sosok di depannya tersebut. Entahlah, kenapa dirinya tiba-tiba ingin mengatakan hal-hal seperti ini.

" Cinta juga adalah rasa yang mampu meningkatkan kadar dophamine dalam saraf, cerita yang akan terukir abadi dalam hati dan tidak akan dilupakan, karena cinta sungguh urusan hati, bukan otak. "

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya pelan saat itu. Kyuhyun.. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apakah pria yang berada di depannya ini adalah 'Kyuhyun-nya'?

Sungmin mengembangkan senyum indahnya kembali.

Ya, ini Kyuhyun-nya. Kyuhyun yang sekarang tengah dirinya tunggu.

Menunggunya.. Untuk segera kembali.

Memeluknya, dan mengatakan kalau disini, Lee Sungmin tak pernah bisa lari darinya.

.

.

Cont-

Ini dia chap 5-nya.. Oh ya.. kata2 Kyu yg terakhir itu ngopy dari salah satu drama korea.. tp lupa judulnya.. soalnya ngerasa cocok aja buat dimasukin ke ff ini #plak harap maklum soalnya aku nih k-drama addict -,-

Gimana? ada sebuah pencerahan dari chap ini? baiklah cukup sekian cuap2ku..

Rnr Please


	6. Chapter 6

- Gallery - KyuMin - GS - Part 6 -

0o0o0o0

"Oh Kyu!"

Kibum langsung melambaikan tangannya ke arah sosok Kyuhyun yang baru saja memasuki area kantin. Membuat Henry yang nampak melamunkan sesuatu disana sedikit menolehkan wajahnya.

"Sudah kuduga kalian ada disini," Tukas Kyuhyun seraya menarik kursi yang berada di antara Henry dan Kibum lalu segera menempatinya.

"Kau terlihat cerah sekali hari ini.. Wae?" Tanya Kibum dengan nada menggodanya.

Membuat Kyuhyun sedikit gugup saat menyadari arti pertanyaan itu.

"Mwoya? Apa aku tidak boleh keliatan cerah?" Sangkal Kyuhyun.

Pemuda bermarga Cho itu tanpa ragu mengambil minuman Henry dan meneguknya.

Kibum nampak kaget melihat tingkah usil Kyuhyun itu.

"Ya! Pesanlah minuman sendiri," Ucap Kibum menginterupsi ulah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun nampak tak memperdulikan ocehan Kibum, dan pemuda itu tanpa rasa berdosa masih menenggak minuman itu.

"Mwoya? Kurasa Henry tak akan keberatan... Iya kan He-"

Sontak Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapannya saat matanya mendapati Henry yang tengah melamun, lagi.

Kibum yang penasaran dengan kemana arah mata Kyuhyun pun ikut menelusurinya dan kini dia juga mendapati sosok itu tengah melamun.

Pantas saja dia tidak berteriak pada Kyuhyun saat pria itu mengambil minumannya.

"Kibum-ah."

Kibum kembali menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Kyuhyun saat pemuda jangkung itu memanggil namanya.

"Wae?"

"Dia kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun seraya menunjuk ke arah Henry yang masih nampak asik dengan lamunannya.

"Tidak tahu, sedari tadi dia memang kelihatan sering melamun."

Kibum kembali menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Kyuhyun. Sepertinya dia lebih penasaran dengan temannya yang satu ini.

"Nah, sekarang lupakan tentang bocah ini. Aku begitu penasaran dengan kalian."

Kibum mulai memasang ekspresi penasarannya dan menatap Kyuhyun lekat.

"Kau.. Melakukan hal apa saja kemarin dengannya?" Tanya Kibum nyaris berbisik.

Kyuhyun nampak tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Kibum tersebut.

Kenapa dia ingin tahu sekali sih?

"Ya! Kenapa kau malah tersenyum aneh seperti itu? Cepat jawab aku." Desak Kibum tak sabaran.

"Aishh, memangnya aku harus menjawab apa? Tidak ada yang penting."

"Ya Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun memutar bolamatanya jengah dan menyerah mendapati tingkah Kibum tersebut.

"Ara ara. Kami.. Hanya makan ramen bersama."

"Mwo? Ramen? Kau hanya mengajaknya makan ramen? Cho Kyuhyun! Kau sadar siapa gadis itu kan? Dia tunanganmu. Sungmin dia Tunanganmu!" Teriak Kibum cukup keras.

Yang benar saja! Ramen? Sungguh mengecewakan, batin Kibum.

"Mwo? Sungmin?"

Sontak sebuah suara lain muncul. Kibum dan Kyuhyun serempak menolehkan wajah mereka.

Henry yang entah kenapa langsung sadar akan lamunannya setelah mendengar nama Sungmin pun langsung tertegun saat mendapati tatapan aneh dari Kibum dan Kyuhyun.

"Wae? Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Henry kebingungan.

"Kau sudah sadar rupanya, kupikir kami akan meninggalkanmu sendirian disini nanti." Tukas Kyuhyun.

Henry menggaruk tengkuknya gugup.

Kenapa dia jadi linglung seperti ini ya?

"Aku tersadar karna Kibum berteriak barusan, apa yang kalian sedang bicarakan? Aku.. Mendengar nama Sungmin. Waeyo?" Tanya Henry.

Kyuhyun kembali menyeruput minuman Henry yang ada di tangannya saat pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibir Henry.

Kibum yang ada disana entah kenapa malah menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi kedua temannya ini.

Henry yang nampak bingung,

dan Kyuhyun yang nampak mati kegugupan.

"Tanyakan saja pada Kyuhyun. Kurasa dia bisa menjelaskannya lebih rinci." Tukas Kibum.

Mendengar itu pun, Henry lalu menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. Menatap lekat temannya itu dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya miliknya.

"Kyu, wae? Ada apa dengan Sungmin?" Tanya pria bermata sipit tersebut.

"Mwoya? Tidak ada." Sangkal Kyuhyun.

Kibum terkikik pelan melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun tersebut.

"Dia tunanganmu Cho." Celetuk Kibum.

Henry tertegun saat itu.

Apa? Tunangan?

"Aishh, pelankan suaramu. Nanti ada yang dengar. Bagaimana kalau Sungmin mendengarnya?" Kesal Kyuhyun.

Henry kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Tunanganmu? Maksudnya? Aku tidak mengerti." Tanya Henry.

"Aku tidak mau menjelaskannya, kau tanya saja dengan Kibum." Ucap Kyuhyun merajuk.

Henry pun menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Kibum. Membuat pemuda pemilik senyum mematikan itu tahu apa yang akan dia katakan setelah Henry menatapnya bingung seperti ini.

"Aishh, Kyuhyun.. Kau tahu kan kalau dia amnesia?" Ucap Kibum nampak akan memulai penjelasannya.

Henry mengangguk paham saat itu.

"Ne, lalu apa masalahnya dengan Sungmin?"

Kibum sedikit berdehem saat itu, sepertinya dia harus mengatur volume suaranya.

"Kemarin aku menemui Cho Ahjumma dan menanyakannya. Dan taraaa! Aku menemukan kenyataan yang cukup mengagetkan. Ternyata Sungmin adalah Tunangan Kyuhyun. Jadi kupikir itulah sebabnya kenapa bocah ini sering mencari perhatian dengan Sungmin. Ternyata karna Sungmin adalah kekasihnya." Jelas Kibum lancar.

Henry tersenyum aneh saat mendengar penjelasan Kibum.

Begitukah? Kenapa rasanya tidak enak sekali seperti ini setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Kibum?

"Itu benar, aku saja baru tahu karna Kibum yang memberitahuku." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

Henry menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya pelan.

"Oh begitu, kupikir apa." Ucap Henry pelan.

"Ne?" Kibum melongo.

"Begitu?" Heran Kyuhyun

Kenapa respon Henry begitu saja?

Mengecewakan sekali! Seharusnya dia kaget kan?

"Oh!"

Tiba-tiba Henry berseru. Membuat Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi masih bingung itu pun terlonjak kaget.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Itu minumanku kan?! Aishhh! Kenapa kau ambil? Omo! Tinggal sedikit lagi? Ya!"

Henry langsung mengambil paksa minuman itu dan menatap Kyuhyun kesal. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa ke arahnya.

"Teman harus berbagi, iya kan?"

"Berbagi? Dan hanya menyisakanku sedikit? Kau menyebalkan!" Semprot Henry kesal.

Kibum yang ada disana nampak menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya maklum.

"Hahhh~" Kibum menghela nafas panjangnya.

Kenapa dia memiliki kedua sahabat yang begitu kekanak-kanakan seperti ini eoh?

Henry nampak kembali meminum sisa-sisa minumannya itu dengan kepalanya yang masih pusing akibat penuturan Kibum dan Kyuhyun barusan tersebut.

Sepertinya dia harus segera memisahkan diri.

"Araso! Sepertinya aku harus pergi sebentar!"

Kyuhyun dan Kibum sontak kembali terlonjak saat Henry tiba-tiba bangkit dari kursinya.

"Kau mau kemana? Tidak biasanya." tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku.. Aku lupa untuk menghadap Dosen Kim." jelas Henry.

Kibum dan Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Araso." ujar keduanya serempak.

Henry tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan kompak kedua temannya itu.

"Bye, aku duluan." Pamit Henry seraya mulai makin menjauh dari area kantin.

Kyuhyun menatap punggung Henry yang semakin berjalan menjauh itu dengan tatapan heran.

Ada apa dengan anak itu?

"Dia kenapa? Aneh sekali."

"Entahlah, seharian ini dia kebanyakan melamun." Jelas Kibum.

Kyuhyun kembali menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Kibum.

"Melamun? Melamunkan apa?"

"Mana kutahu, sudahlah dia memang agak aneh dari dulu. Oh ya Kyuhyun-ah, apa.. Kau merasa pernah mengenali Choi Siwon?"

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum telak saat itu. Choi Siwon?

Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu padanya?

"Entahlah, aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun Bum." Jelas Kyuhyun.

Kibum mengangguk paham mendengarnya, tentu saja Kyuhyun tak ingat apapun, Bodoh!

"Yahh sepertinya seperti itu. Hmm Kyu.. Aku.. Pernah mengobrol dengannya sedikit beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Mengobrol?"

"Eum. Dia.. Ternyata satu SMA denganmu."

Kyuhyun cukup lama terdiam saat itu. Satu SMA ya? Sebenarnya dia sudah tidak terlalu kaget lagi dengan hal ini.

"Ya, kau benar." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Ne? Maksudmu?"

"Aku.. Juga pernah mendengar percakapan Siwon dengan Sungmin waktu itu. Dan yang kutangkap adalah Siwon satu sekolah dengan Sungmin semasa SMA, dan itu berarti juga akan satu SMA denganku. Karna pada dasarnya aku dan Sungmin satu sekolah." Jelas Kyuhyun.

Kibum nampak menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Apa harus dia mengatakan dugaan-dugaan yang tengah bersarang di kepalanya ini pada Kyuhyun?

"Kyuhyun-ah."

"Ne?"

Kibum nampak membasahi permukaan bibirnya gugup.

Ya sudah tidak apa, toh dia kan hanya menduga, bukan menuduh?

"Aku tidak tahu apa aku terlalu berlebihan atau tidak. Yang jelas entah kenapa, aku merasa Pria bernama Choi Siwon itu agak aneh."

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung mendengar ucapan Kibum.

"Aneh bagaimana?"

"Kau pernah mengatakan kalau kau begitu sebal dengannya walau saat itu kau merasa baru bertemu dengannya. Dan aku pernah bertanya padanya apakah dia mengenalmu atau tidak, dan dia hanya menjawab sewajarnya saja. Dia berkata kalau dia mengenalmu hanya sebatas nama saja. Tapi, melihat kau yang seperti sudah begitu lama mengenalnya sampai-sampai kau langsung bisa men-judge-nya dalam kata 'menyebalkan', entah kenapa kupikir kalian berdua sudah mengenal satu sama lain cukup lama." Terang Kibum panjang.

"Maksudmu?"

Kibum sedikit berdehem saat itu. Pemuda itu nampak akan mulai menurunkan volume suaranya.

"Dia.. Mencurigakan, sama seperti kronologi kau bisa kecelakaan. Mencurigakan. Kau ingat apa yang aku katakan kemarin kan? Kau kecelakaan motor namun dalam kondisi kau yang masih tidak mau mengendarai motor saat itu."

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum lekat-lekat? Ya, insiden kecelakaannya itu begitu membuatnya bertanya-tanya.

Mau kemana dia malam itu?

"Kibum-ah.. Apa kau maksud.. kecelakaanku ada sangkut pautnya dengan pria itu?"

"Ahni, aku tidak begitu berani menuduh sampai kesana. Hanya saja, kupikir ada baiknya kau mencari tahu kehidupanmu ketika masa SMA, cari tahu siapa saja yang dekat denganmu saat itu."

.

.

Siwon diam-diam memandangi sosok Sungmin yang tengah membaca buku di taman kampus.

Pemuda itu tak henti-hentinya mengembangkan senyumannya saat mengamati sosok itu.

Dengan perlahan, pemuda itu kembali menggoreskan ujung pensil yang tengah dia pegang ke atas permukaan kertas.

Sama, dari dulu hingga sekarang Siwon belum berubah.

Dia masih saja mengamati Sungmin dari kejauhan dan melukisnya.

"Dia.. Sangat cantik kan?"

Siwon buru-buru menutup bukunya saat sebuah suara tiba-tiba menyeruak.

Matanya melebar saat mendapati sosok Kyuhyun sudah berada di sampingnya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat gelagat aneh dari Siwon pun hanya tersenyum remeh.

"_Secret admirer_ huh? Begitukah sebutanmu?"

Siwon terus mencoba untuk kelihatan tenang. Terbukti dari dirinya yang nampak tak terlalu mengindahkan keberadaan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Siwon tengah mengacuhkannya pun hanya menyikapinya tenang.

"Santai saja Siwon-ssi, kenapa kau jadi tegang seperti ini eoh?" Ujar Kyuhyun sembari menepuk-nepuk bahu Siwon.

Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum memandangi sosok Sungmin yang ada disana.

Sungmin-nya sangat cantik.

"Kau setuju kan denganku? Sungmin, sangat cantik." Tukas Kyuhyun yang kini sudah kembali menoleh ke arah Siwon yang masih nampak belum mau menatapnya.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Siwon tak bersahabat.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas kesalnya saat mendapati Siwon begitu menyebalkan.

Apa salahnya sih sehingga pemuda itu nampak begitu tak menyukainya? menyukai seorang Cho Kyuhyun?

"Ehmm, Siwon-ssi. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu denganmu?"

Siwon nampak bergetar di posisinya.

Kyuhyun mau bertanya apa memangnya?

"Apa? Kupikir tidak ada hal yang perlu kau tanyakan padaku." Jawab Siwon dingin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti mendengar nada suara Siwon yang nampak tak biasa seperti itu.

Kibum benar, orang ini aneh.

"Apa kau sudah lama seperti ini?"

Siwon langsung menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun saat pertanyaan aneh itu mengarah padanya.

"Maksudmu apa Kyuhyun-ssi?" Tanya Siwon bingung.

"Kau yang menyukai Sungmin, apa ini sudah berlangsung lama? Atau mungkin sudah sejak di bangku SMA?"

PRAKK

Tak sengaja buku yang sedari tadi ada di tangan Siwon itu terjatuh.

Kyuhyun benar-benar tak menduga kalau respon Siwon akan sangat mencurigakan seperti ini.

Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya ke lantai. Dan dengan tenang pemuda itu mengambil buku itu.

Kyuhyun dengan tenang memperhatikan buku tulis bersampul merah tua tersebut.

Kyuhyun membuka buku itu dengan perlahan.

"Huaa, lukisanmu bagus Siwon-ssi." Ucap Kyuhyun saat membuka lembar demi lembar halaman buku itu.

Siwon merasakan keringatnya mulai bercucuran tak tentu.

Sungguh, dia ingin menghajar pria yang ada di hadapannya tersebut.

"Ini.."

Kyuhyun berujar agak menggantung saat itu. Membuat Siwon menatap lekat sosok Kyuhyun yang ada di hadapannya.

Kenapa? Ada apa? Apa yang dia lihat?

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menghentikan pergerakan tangannya saat sebuah lembaran begitu menyita perhatiannya.

Pemuda itu mendongakkan wajahnya dan kembali menatap Siwon.

"Kau.. Ternyata memang sudah menyukainya dari SMA?"

Kyuhyun kembali menatap lukisan itu dengan cermat.

Dia tidak mungkin salah, dilukisan ini. Sungmin digambarkan tengah memakai seragam Olahraga yang Kyuhyun yakin sama persis dengan seragam olahraganya ketika SMA. Setidaknya seragam itu pernah Kyuhyun lihat masih ada di lemari pakaiannya.

"Kembalikan!"

Dengan cepat Siwon merampas buku itu dari Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa? Apa aku salah menyukainya?"

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon sedikit iba.

Menyimpan perasaan selama itu, apa tidak menyakitkan?

Apalagi, bukankah Sungmin dan dirinya sudah bertunangan dan ketika semasa SMA mereka sudah berpacaran? Sungguh aneh kalau Siwon tak mengetahui hal itu.

Tidakkah terlalu menyakitkan melihat orang yang kau sukai malah bersama dengan orang lain selama itu?

"Kau.. Benar-benar sudah menyukainya sejak SMA?" tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya.

Siwon merasakan nafasnya memburu tak tentu.

Jangan ingatkan lagi kejadian waktu mereka SMA! Dia tak mau mengingatnya lagi.

_'Ya, jauh lebih tepatnya sebelum kau menyukainya, aku sudah lebih dulu menyukainya.' Batin Siwon. _

Siwon mencengkram erat buku yang berada digenggamannya itu kuat.

"Bukan urusanmu. Apa pedulimu denganku?" Ucap Siwon dingin.

Siwon mulai nampak akan segera beranjak dari sana. Tapi..

"Berhentilah."

Siwon menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kembali ke arah Kyuhyun.

Apa maksudnya? Berhentilah?

"Berhentilah, karna.. Kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan hatinya."

Siwon mencengkram erat telapak tangannya sendiri saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun padanya.

"Kau sudah terlalu ikut campur Kyuhyun-ssi." Desis Siwon geram.

Kyuhyun masih menatap Siwon datar dan tenang.

"Aku jamin dia tidak akan pernah menyerahkan hatinya padamu, atau pada pria-pria lainnya." Lanjut Kyuhyun lagi.

Siwon tersenyum sinis saat itu ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Cihh, sepertinya kau terlalu percaya diri? Siapa kau hahh? Peramal? Ini semua urusanku, ini tentang perasaanku! Hanya aku yang bisa mengontrolnya. Bukan kau!" Ucap Siwon dingin.

Kyuhyun kembali membawa kakinya berjalan ke arah Siwon, dan pada akhirnya dia berhenti tepat di hadapan Siwon yang nampak menatapnya nyalang.

"Hati manusia tidak bisa didapatkan dengan mudah. Apa yang kau bilang? Hanya kau yang bisa mengontrolnya? mengontrol hati sendiri saja begitu sulit, bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan hati seseorang yang tak mencintaimu?"

.

.

_[Flashback On] _

_Kondisi ruangan itu nampak begitu riuh, nampak seluruh anggota club bassball tengah berkemas-kemas. _

_Mengingat mereka baru saja selesai melaksanakan latihan rutin untuk menghadapi turnamen minggu depan. _

_Di sana, di sebuah bangku panjang terlihat Kyuhyun tengah mengikat tali sepatunya. Sepertinya pemuda itu begitu berlatih keras untuk turnamen nanti. _

_"Kau.. Bertengkar dengannya?" _

_Kyuhyun mendadak mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati sosok Siwon tengah berada di sampingnya. _

_Pemuda itu terlihat menyunggingkan senyum tipis saat itu. _

_"Ahni." Jawab Kyuhyun acuh. _

_Siwon duduk tepat di samping Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri itu dan menatap pemuda itu datar. _

_"Jangan berbohong, Kabar begitu cepat berkembang. Apalagi mengingat kalian pasangan yang cukup terkenal di sekolah ini. Semua gerak-gerik kalian terekam jelas." _

_Kyuhyun nampak kembali tersenyum sinis saat itu. _

_"Sudahlah, jangan khawatirkan aku." _

_Siwon tertegun menatap Kyuhyun yang nampak mengabaikannya. _

_'Bukan kau, tapi aku mengkhawatirkan Sungmin.' _

_Kyuhyun mulai nampak memasukkan semua baju-bajunya dan perlengkapan bassballnya. _

_Siwon memandang Kyuhyun dengan kesal. Bisakah Kyuhyun tidak mengabaikannya? _

_"Aku mendengar kabar kalau kau mengabaikan Sungmin yang menemuimu di kelas tadi pagi. Apa itu benar? Aku, aku memang tidak pernah bertemu dengannya secara langsung. Tapi, aku peduli dengan kalian." _

_Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Kenapa Siwon begitu cerewet sekali? _

_"Dia selingkuh." _

_"Ne?!" _

_Siwon begitu kaget mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. _

_Selingkuh? Sungmin selingkuh? Yang benar saja! _

_"Jangan bercanda, dia tidak mungkin seperti itu." Tukas Siwon. _

_Kyuhyun berdecih sinis mendengar ucapan Siwon. _

_"Aku kekasihnya, aku lebih tahu darimu." Ucap Kyuhyun. _

_Siwon mendongakkan kepalanya saat melihat Kyuhyun sudah berdiri dan bersiap akan pulang. _

_"Aku pulang dulu, Bye." Pamit pemuda bermarga Cho itu. _

_Setelah sosok itu menghilang dari balik pintu. Siwon kembali merenung. _

_Selingkuh? Memangnya Sungmin akhir-akhir ini terlihat dekat dengan pria lain kah? _

_Setahunya Sungmin adalah gadis baik-baik dan setia. _

_Oh tunggu dulu! _

_"Kim Jungmo? Apa pria itu?" Gumam Siwon cepat. _

_Dia pernah mendengar kabar ini sebelumnya. Kabar dari Kim Jungmo, dia murid pindahan satu bulan yang lalu. Dan Rumor berkata kalau pemuda itu memang menyukai Sungmin. Dan terus mencoba untuk mendekati Sungmin walau semua orang sudah tahu kalau Sungmin sudah memiliki kekasih, Cho Kyuhyun. _

_Apa karna itu? Ya Tuhan! Kalau seperti itu, Kyuhyun begitu kekanakkan! _

_Dengan cepat Siwon membereskan barang-barangnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas latihannya. _

_Pemuda itu berjalan ke luar ruangan dan mencoba menyusul Kyuhyun. _

_Sepertinya orang itu tengah termakan api cemburu. Hingga jadi buta tak karuan seperti ini. _

_"Mwoya? Aku ingin pulang, aku lelah." _

_Siwon langsung menghentikan langkah kakinya saat dirinya menemukan sosok Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tengah berbicara di lorong-lorong kelas yang nampak sepi. Mengingat sekarang sudah sore hari. _

_Siwon pun lebih memilih untuk bersembunyi dan memandang mereka dari kejauhan. _

_"Kau kenapa? Kenapa menjauhiku Kyu?" _

_Sungmin menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun saat itu. Dan Kyuhyun nampak iba melihat Sungmin. _

_"Ahni, aku hanya lelah. Kau pulanglah. Kenapa kau masih di sini? Ini sudah 3 jam berlalu setelah bel pulang berbunyi." Tukas Kyuhyun sembari mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Sungmin pada telapak tangannya. _

_"Aku menunggumu." Ucap Sungmin lirih. _

_Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya jengah. _

_"Sekarang aku sudah pulang kan? Jadi sekarang kau juga pulanglah. Nanti kau sakit." _

_"Kau marah padaku ya?" Tanya Sungmin lirih. _

_"Ahni, aku tidak marah. Pulanglah. Aku sangat lelah." _

_"Kau marah Kyu, kenapa? Apa aku berbuat salah denganmu?" _

_"Berhentilah berbicara yang tidak-tidak Min. Aku lelah, aku mau pulang." _

_Kyuhyun langsung berjalan meninggalkan sosok Sungmin yang masih terpaku disana. _

_Sungmin menatap kekasihnya itu dengan nanar. _

_Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa Kyuhyun jadi bersikap dingin seperti ini padanya? _

_"Kyuhyun-ah!" Panggil Sungmin sekali lagi. _

_Tapi tetap saja sosok itu tak berbalik menghadapnya. _

_Siwon yang sedari tadi menatap dua orang yang di depannya itu hanya bisa terdiam kaku. _

_Siwon mencengkram erat telapak tangannya yang tengah menjinjing tas latihannya. _

_Di hadapannya, Sungmin menangis. _

_Menangis dengan pilu. _

_Dan Siwon paling tidak menyukai wanita yang sudah dia cintai sebelum Kyuhyun merampasnya itu kini menangis di hadapannya, di depan matanya. _

_"Kyuhyun-ah, aku sedang melihat Sungmin menangis sekarang." Gumam Siwon dengan wajah datar. _

_Pemuda itu membalikkan badannya dan mulai berjalan berbalik arah. _

_"Ketika aku melihatnya menangis karna kau, itulah saatnya aku mengambilnya darimu." _

_[Flashback Off] _

.

.

.

Sehabis sedikit 'berbincang-bincang' dengan Siwon beberapa saat yang lalu tadi. Kyuhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghampiri Sungmin yang ada di taman disana.

Pemuda itu tersenyum geli melihat gadis itu belum juga terusik akan kehadirannya. Terlihat jelas dari wanita itu yang masih nampak serius membaca buku tebalnya.

"Kau terlihat serius sekali?"

Sungmin pada akhirnya menolehkan wajahnya dan mendapati sosok Kyuhyun kini tengah berada di sampingnya. Duduk di kursi yang sama dengannya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi? Kau.. Sedang apa disini?" tanya Sungmin polos.

Kyuhyun nampak sedikit tak senang mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Waeyo? Apa aku menganggumu? Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku pergi saja." ucap Kyuhyun nampak merajuk.

Pemuda itu bangkit dari kursi dan bersiap akan pergi.

Sungmin terbelalak kaget melihat respon Kyuhyun.

"A-ahniya! Bukan begitu!"

Dengan reflek Sungmin memegang pergelangan tangan milik Kyuhyun untuk mencegah pemuda itu untuk pergi.

DEG

Kyuhyun merasakan badannya kaku mendadak saat Sungmin memegang pergelangan tangannya seperti ini.

Pemuda itu kan berniat hanya untuk bercanda, tapi yang malah terjadi, Kyuhyun malah jadi gugup sendiri saat tangan halus itu menyentuhnya.

"M-mianhae. Bukan begitu maksudku."

Sungmin pun pada akhirnya melepaskan tangannya dari Kyuhyun.

Sepertinya gadis itu juga salah tingkah.

Melihat itu pun Kyuhyun kembali duduk di kursi tersebut.

Kenapa tingkahnya mendadak aneh seperti ini?

"Hehe, aku.. Hanya bercanda kok. Aku tidak benar-benar marah." Tukas Kyuhyun memecah kekakuan.

Sungmin sontak menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun.

Bercanda?

"Ne? Bercanda?!"

Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget saat nada suara Sungmin meninggi tiba-tiba.

Apa? Apa Sungmin marah?

"N-ne.. Hanya bercanda. Aku.. Aku hanya ingin bermain sedikit denganmu hehe.." Tawa aneh Kyuhyun keluar juga saat itu.

Sungmin tersenyum hambar saat itu. Gadis itu kembali merundukkan wajahnya nampak sedih.

Kyuhyun yang melihat itu pun nampak bertanya-tanya.

Kenapa? Apa dia salah bicara lagi?

"Kau membuatku takut, candaanmu membuatku takut." Ucap Sungmin.

"Kenapa? Tidak perlu takut. Aku tidak sungguh-sungguh."

Sungmin menghela nafas beratnya.

"Aku.. Tidak mau kau menjauhiku lagi. Aku tidak mau kau lebih jauh lagi."

DEG

Kyuhyun terasa tertusuk pisau tepat di ulu hatinya.

Sebegitu takutnya kah Sungmin tentang hal itu?

Sungmin yang baru saja menyadari ucapannya yang 'aneh' itu pun langsung mendongakkan wajahnya dan menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih nampak diam disana.

"Aa! B-bukan begitu! maksudku.. Aku.. Aku takut kau benar-benar marah denganku.. Aku tidak mau ada teman yang menjauhiku. Itu maksudku. Aku.. Aku salah bicara tadi." Sangkal Sungmin cepat saat menyadari ada yang aneh dengan kalimatnya yang terakhir tadi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tak enak saat itu.

_'Dasar Kyuhyun bodoh! Kau membuatnya sedih lagi!' rutuknya dalam hati. _

.

Tinggallah kini mereka berdua hanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, entah kenapa malah jadi kaku seperti ini?

Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Sungmin. Wanita itu masih nampak bergelut dengan buku tebalnya.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ada sebuah pertanyaan yang mengganjal di kepalanya?

"Sungmin."

Gadis cantik dengan rambut panjang sebahu itu seketika menolehkan wajahnya saat sebuah suara yang begitu lembut tersebut menembus gendang telinganya.

Kyuhyun tanpa sengaja pun kini tengah menelan salivanya gugup saat kedua bola mata itu menatapnya dengan pandangan lugu. Matanya ikut bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Mwo? Kenapa?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya saat Sungmin bertanya padanya.

Tanpa disadari oleh dirinya sendiri, Kyuhyun pun langsung mengulum senyumnya begitu manis saat memandang wajah Sungmin yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan."

Sungmin dengan segera menutup buku tebal yang berada di pangkuannya saat mendapati perkataan tersebut.

Memiringkan sedikit tubuhnya untuk menghadap Kyuhyun.

"Tentang?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas beratnya. Nampak pemuda itu terlihat tengah membasahi bibirnya gugup.

"Itu.."

Sungmin terus menyerang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanyanya saat mendengar Kyuhyun begitu lama menggantung ucapannya.

"Itu.. Ciuman yang aku lakukan di atas atap gedung waktu itu.. Ciuman itu.. Bukan ciuman pertama antara kau dan aku kan?"

Sungmin membeku di posisinya.

Apa yang harus dirinya jawab?

Kenapa pria di hadapannya ini tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?

"Maksudmu apa?" Tanya Sungmin masih bingung bercampur shock.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

Apa? Apa-apaan pertanyaan yang dia lontarkan barusan?!

Kyuhyun menelan salivanya gugup saat itu.

Bodoh sekali kau Cho Kyuhyun!

"Hehe, ahni.. Aku hanya ! Kau masuk jebakanku sekali lagi hahaha." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan tawa garingnya.

Sungmin yang masih bingung pun hanya mampu menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan datar miliknya.

Bercanda? Bercanda lagi? Jadi pria itu kembali bercanda? Astaga! Dia pikir Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin menanyakan hal itu. lalu apa yang akan dia jawab jika itu benar?

Kyuhyun nampak memukul-mukul kepalanya merasa begitu bodoh.

Aishh, apa-apaan pertanyaan itu? Bodoh sekali!

_'Tentu saja itu bukan yang pertama Kyu! Kalian sudah berpacaran dari SMA, pasti sudah berkali-kali.' Batinnya menjerit. _

Tapi setelah berpikiran seperti itu, entah kenapa Kyuhyun malah jadi senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Benar, pasti sudah berkali-kali hheehe.." Gumamnya bangga.

"Berkali-kali? Maksudmu apa?"

_DOENG! _

Kyuhyun kembali menolehkan wajahnya ke samping dan menemukan sosok Sungmin tengah menatapnya bingung.

Apa Sungmin mendengar apa yang dirinya gumamkan?

"Ahniya, hanya saja aku baru saja memikirkan hal yang begitu menyenangkan." Jelas Kyuhyun gugup.

"Berkali-kali? Sepertinya hal itu begitu mengesankan hingga terjadi berkali-kali. Aku mendengarmu bergumam sembari mengatakan hal itu." Ucap Sungmin sembari tersenyum bersahabat pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun langsung merubah ekspresinya saat itu juga.

Mengesankan? Dia pikir itu memang akan sangat mengesankan. Mencium wanita yang sangat kau cintai pasti akan terasa sangat mengesankan.

Tapi apa yang akan terjadi kalau kau tak bisa mengingat apapun?

Kenangan, memori, semuanya menghilang. Tapi satu yang masih patut dirinya syukuri.

Cinta, perasaannya dan perasaan Sungmin masih belum berubah.

Seketika Kyuhyun menatap sosok Sungmin dengan pandangan yang begitu lembut. Membuat wanita itu ikut membalas tatapan Kyuhyun.

"Kau.. Mau membantuku?"

Kyuhyun memiringkan wajahnya menghadap Sungmin.

Sementara itu Sungmin menautkan alisnya saat itu.

Membantu? Membantu apa?

"Untuk?" Tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sendu memandangi sosok di hadapannya itu.

Sungguh, dia sangat mencintai gadis di depannya ini.

"Kejadian yang berkali-kali itu, sebenarnya sudah sangat lama sekali aku tak mengalaminya, hingga aku lupa bagaimana rasanya."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut menatap Sungmin.

Sungmin lagi-lagi tertegun saat mendapatkan senyuman lembut itu dari Kyuhyun.

"Izinkan aku sekali lagi, Minnie-ah."

Sungmin terdiam kaku saat itu.

_Chu~ _

Kyuhyun seketika mencium lembut bibir yang masih nampak tertutup rapat itu dengan pelan.

Sungmin merasakan jantungnya tengah berdebar-debar seribu kali lipat saat itu.

Ini, ini kali pertamanya Kyuhyun menciumnya dengan begitu lembut pasca kecelakaan tiga tahun yang lalu tersebut.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya meresapi ciuman itu. Pemuda itu tersenyum di sela ciumannya. Benar, rasanya sangat mengesankan.

Alangkah lebih indahnya kalau memori dan kenangan itu kembali padanya.

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun melepas ciuman itu dan kembali tersenyum manis ke arah Sungmin yang masih nampak bingung menatapnya.

Kyuhyun mengelus pipi putih itu dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih, sayang."

Sungmin masih tak bisa mengatakan apapun saat itu.

Sikap dan perkataan Kyuhyun begitu membingungkannya.

"Terima kasih karna sudah menungguku selama 3 tahun ini. Menungguku dan bertahan selama itu. Terima kasih Min."

Sungmin merasakan bibirnya bergetar menahan isak saat itu juga.

Bola matanya menatap lekat pria yang tengah ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Aku.. Aku sudah menyusahkanmu selama ini."

Sungmin merasakan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa Kyuhyun bisa berkata seperti ini padanya?

"Aku.. Masih tetap mencintaimu."

Sungmin merasakan nafasnya mulai tak beraturan saat itu.

Dengan perlahan gadis itu mengangkat telapak tangannya dan menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun dengan bergetar.

"Kau.. Kau.."

Suara Sungmin terdengar bergetar saat itu. Lelehan airmata akhirnya mengalir dari mata indahnya.

Jemari lentiknya terus menelusuri tiap lekuk wajah pemuda yang ada di hadapannya.

Sungmin ingin memastikan. Ini bukan khayalannya kan? Bukan khayalannya karna terlalu merindukan Kyuhyun dan malah berimajinasi seperti ini?

"Apa.. Kau.. Kau benar-benar Kyuhyun-ku?"

Kyuhyun menatap nanar ke arah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin sudah terlalu lama menunggunya. Wanita itu sudah begitu lama menahan rasa sesak itu begitu lama.

"Mianhae." Ucap Kyuhyun lirih.

Pemuda itu mulai juga mengeluarkan airmatanya.

Kau sangat cengeng Cho!

"Mianhae, sudah pergi terlalu jauh darimu. Mianhae."

.

.

Henry berdiri kaku di posisinya. Ekspresinya nampak datar saat pandangannya tertuju pada dua sosok disana.

Pemuda bermata sipit itu tersenyum tipis.

Haaahh~ ternyata dunia begitu sempit. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah bertunangan ya? Kenapa rasanya agak sesak di area dadanya saat mendengar hal itu.

Pemuda itu kembali menatap dua sosok itu dengan sendu.

Baguslah, kalau Kyuhyun sudah perlahan-lahan menemukan jati dirinya yang sempat menghilang selama ini.

Pemuda itu menarik nafasnya panjang dan menghelanya. Dibalikkannya tubuhnya dan mulai berjalan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Tapi baru satu langkah dia berbalik, Henry terpaksa harus kembali menghentikan langkahnya saat itu.

Pemuda keturunan Cina dan Kanada itu mengernyitkan dahinya saat kini di hadapannya tengah berdiri sesosok Pria.

Sosok pria yang tengah menatapnya ambigu.

Henry mengenalnya, mana mungkin dia tidak mengenal pria ini.

Setidaknya Kyuhyun pernah bercerita dan sedikit mengomeli pemuda yang ada di depannya ini.

"Choi Siwon-ssi?"

.

.

.

Cont-

Rnr Please.. Terima kasih yang masih mau ngikutin fict ini


	7. Chapter 7

- Gallery - KyuMin - GS - Part 7 -

0o0o0o0

.

,

Sungmin terus memandang wajah pemuda yang berada di sampingnya itu dengan pandangan datar.

Gadis itu perlahan menurunkan pandangannya dan kini malah beralih ke arah telapak tangannya.

Telapak tangannya masih digenggam erat oleh pemuda itu, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu Chagia, apa aku sangatlah tampan?"

Sungmin kembali menatap Kyuhyun saat pemuda itu tiba-tiba bersuara, memandang sosok itu yang masih menatap lurus ke depan.

"Aku tahu kalau aku memang tampan, bahkan sangat tampan." Ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

Pemuda itu sedikit terkekeh. Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya dan menghadap Sungmin.

Tapi gadis itu tetap saja memasang wajah bingungnya kearah Kyuhyun.

"Lee Sungmin, ini sudah setengah jam dari waktu aku menciummu, bicaralah sesuatu, jangan hanya menatapku seperti itu." Rajuk Kyuhyun.

Pemuda itu agak mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat Sungmin yang masih menatapnya malah mengernyit bingung.

"Araso, araso. Bertanyalah.. Kau boleh bertanya." Ucap Kyuhyun cepat.

Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan tangan mereka dan berpindah untuk merangkul Sungmin. Pemuda itu membawa kepala gadis itu untuk bersandar di bahunya.

"Hahhh~ kenapa hari ini begitu cerah? Sungguh menyenangkan." Tukas Kyuhyun bermonolog.

Sungmin yang ada disana masih nampak diam. Gadis itu benar-benar tak tahu harus berbicara apa saat ini.

Kyuhyun sedikit melirik Sungmin dengan ekor matanya.

"Chagia, responmu sungguh mengecewakan."

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya seketika.

Kecewa? Kyuhyun kecewa dengannya?

"Me-mengecewakan? Waeyo?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar saat mendengar suara Sungmin pada akhirnya.

Pemuda bermarga Cho itu kian mengeratkan rangkulannya pada bahu Sungmin.

"Kupikir saat aku mengatakan semuanya, kau akan memelukku, membalas menciumku, dan memegang tanganku. Tapi kenapa responmu malah seperti ini? Menangis dan setelah itu diam saja."

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi bingungnya.

Gadis itu entah kenapa nampak gugup seperti itu, Kyuhyun selalu menatapnya tepat di matanya.

"Aku, aku masih belum mengerti." gumam Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham saat itu.

Ya, tentu saja Sungmin masih bingung.

"Bertanyalah, dan aku akan menjawabnya." Ucap Kyuhyun

Pemuda itu kembali menatap kedua bolamata Sungmin lekat, membuat Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya karena malu.

"Itu, apa.. Apa kau sudah mengingat semuanya?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut saat mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun kembali meraih telapak tangan milik Sungmin dan menggenggamnya.

"Mianhae, aku belum mengingatnya."

Sungmin kembali mendongak untuk menatap Kyuhyun.

Melihat setitik kesedihan di wajah Sungmin membuatnya kembali merasa bersalah.

"Aku tahu karna diberitahu Kibum, dan itu karna sifat ingin tahunya yang sudah akut dan malah bertanya pada ibuku."

Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya tak gatal dan tersenyum tak enak.

"Tapi aku akan berjanji untuk mendapatkan memori itu lagi, jangan khawatir."

Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya dan memandang tangan Kyuhyun yang kini tengah menggenggam tangannya.

Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca.

"Kau.. Masih mencintaiku?" Tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan pasti. Pemuda itu kian mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Sungmin.

"Sangat, aku mencintaimu hingga rasanya akan nyaris mati saat kau menangis di hadapanku."

Sungmin perlahan mengangkat kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk seulas senyuman.

SRAAT

Dengan tiba-tiba gadis itu memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun yang saat ini tengah menegang di tempat.

Sungmin membenamkan wajahnya di bahu milik Kyuhyun, tangannya kian melingkar erat di leher Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah."

"Hmm?"

"Saranghae."

.

.

_[ Flashback ] _

_Sungmin mengarahkan pandangannya begitu sendu menatap sosok Kyuhyun yang ada disana. Pemuda itu nampak berlatih bassball dengan begitu 'Gila'. Berlari kesana kemari dengan begitu kencang nampak tak memperdulikan peluh yang sudah membanjiri tubuhnya. _

_Hari ini, ialah hari ke-27 Kyuhyun mendiamkannya dengan begitu dingin. Dan sampai saat ini pulalah, Sungmin tak pernah tahu apa alasannya pemuda itu bertingkah laku seperti itu padanya. _

_Ketika tak sengaja mata mereka berdua bertemu. Sungmin dengan ekspresi yang begitu kaku tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun. Namun, setelahnya hanya deguman rasa sakit yang muncul saat pemuda itu dengan datarnya mengalihkan pandangannya. _

_Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya sendu. Wajahnya reflek menoleh ke arah samping, memandangi tas milik Kyuhyun yang ada disana. Dengan gerakan yang ragu, Sungmin meletakkan botol minum yang sengaja dirinya bawa di sisi tas Kyuhyun. _

_Sepertinya untuk memberikannya secara langsung sungguh sulit. _

_"Argghh!" _

_Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya reflek. _

_Gadis itu seketika bangkit dari bangku panjang yang tengah dia tempati saat dirinya mendengar sebuah jeritan. _

_Mata bulat miliknya kian membesar saat melihat tubuh Kyuhyun sudah tergeletak di lapangan. Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, Sungmin langsung berlari kesana. _

_"Akh!" _

_Pemuda itu kembali memekik dan berusaha memegangi pergelangan tangannya. _

_Sungmin menatap panik ke arah Kyuhyun saat itu. _

_"Gwanchana? Kyuh, yang mana yang sakit?" _

_Sungmin langsung berlutut di dekat Kyuhyun yang tengah merintih kesakitan. _

_Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya dan nampak masih ragu-ragu untuk menyentuh pemuda itu. _

_Kyuhyun sedikit melirik ke arah Sungmin yang sudah ada di sampingnya dan setelah itu kembali memutuskan pandangannya. _

_"Tidak usah khawatir." _

_Sungmin bungkam saat Kyuhyun lagi-lagi berujar dingin padanya. Kini beberapa pemain sudah ikut mengerubungi Kyuhyun, menanyakan keadaannya. _

_Perlahan tubuh Sungmin terpaksa harus menyingkir dari sana saat gerombolan para pemain Bassball lainnya ikut mengerubungi Kyuhyun. _

_Sungmin melihatnya. _

_Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis pada teman-temannya dan berujar bahwa dia tak apa-apa, hanya saja ada sedikit masalah pada persendian pergelangan tangannya. _

_Sungmin ikut berdiri saat Kyuhyun mulai berdiri dengan sendirinya. _

_"A.. Apa, kau butuh aku menemanimu ke UKS?" Tawar Sungmin. _

_Kyuhyun nampak memegangi pergelangan tangannya dengan meringis. Membuat Sungmin benar-benar terlihat ingin menyentuh tangan itu. _

_"Tidak perlu, sudah kukatakan tidak perlu. Pergilah." _

_Kyuhyun berjalan melewati Sungmin dengan dingin. Membuat Sungmin terpaku mendengarnya. _

_Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya kalut saat itu. Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan Kyuhyun sehingga tega memperlakukannya seperti ini? _

_Kalau melihat perlakuan dingin ini, bahkan status 'Teman' pun tak pantas untuk menggambarkan hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun, tapi.. Kenyataannya, Kyuhyun dan dirinya sudah bertunangan. _

_Perlahan lelehan airmata itu keluar juga. Dengan segera Sungmin menghapus jejak-jejak airmata itu dari pipinya. Wanita itu sudah tidak tahan lagi. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Ini sudah terlalu lama Kyuhyun mendiamkannya seperti ini tanpa ada alasan yang jelas. _

_"Apa yang.. apa yang harus kulakukan?" _

_Suara Sungmin bergumam cukup lantang namun nampak tengah menahan isak saat itu, membuat sosok Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. _

_Sungmin memejamkan matanya tak kuat menahan airmata. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. _

_"Kau.. Apa mungkin masih menganggapku adalah Tunanganmu?" _

_Kyuhyun mengernyit tak suka mendengar ocehan tak masuk akal Sungmin. _

_Sedang bicara apa Gadis itu? _

_"Apa.. Atau mungkin ini modusmu untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita?" _

_DEG _

_Kyuhyun sedikit bergeming di posisinya. Apa dia bilang? Mengakhiri? _

_Demi Tuhan, Kyuhyun tidak pernah berpikiran seperti itu. _

_Sungmin tersenyum miris melihat tak ada respon sama sekali dari pria itu. _

_"Sepertinya benar.. Kalau saja kau mengatakannya dari awal. Mungkin aku tidak akan seperti orang gila memperhatikanmu seperti ini." _

_Kyuhyun merasakan hatinya mendengus perih. _

_Apa yang tengah dipikirkan Sungmin?! _

_"Baiklah, kalau itu yang kau inginkan." _

_Kyuhyun menggerak-gerakkan bola matanya dengan gelisah. _

_Tidak, tidak, bukan begitu. Dia hanya sedang kesal saat ini. Bukan berarti dia ingin mengakhiri semuanya. _

_"Sungmin-ssi!" _

_Pergerakan Kyuhyun yang semula ingin membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sungmin akhirnya urung dilakukan saat sebuah suara lain memanggil nama Sungmin. _

_Dengan ekor matanya Kyuhyun melirik ke arah sumber suara disana, sumber suara yang pada akhirnya membuat kedua iris matanya bertemu pada sosok lelaki disana, Kim Jungmo. _

_Mata Kyuhyun terus membidik wajah Sungmin yang ada disana dengan tajam. _

_"Apa.. Malam ini kau punya waktu? Ah itu, aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam. Bagaimana?" _

_Rahang milik Kyuhyun kembali mengeras saat mendengar ajakan Jungmo kepada Sungmin tersebut. _

_Sementara itu, Sungmin yang nampak kaget dengan kedatangan dan penawaran dadakan Jungmo ini terus mengerutkan dahinya. _

_"Makan malam?" Tanya Sungmin. _

_Jungmo tersenyum malu saat itu. _

_"Ne, makan malam. Kau bisa?" _

_Dan saat itu jugalah Kyuhyun langsung beringsut pergi darisana. Pergi dengan rasa yang begitu muak terhadap seseorang. _

_. _

_. _

_"Apa maksudmu?" _

_Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di depan pintu kelas cukup lama. Sedangkan seorang pria lain yang baru saja keluar dari kelas setelah murid lainnya pulang itupun langsung menolehkan wajahnya menatap Kyuhyun. _

_"Maksudku? Kurasa kau lebih tahu." _

_Jungmo tersenyum tipis ke arah Kyuhyun. _

_"Kau lupa kalau dia kekasihku? Apa kau bermaksud untuk merebut kekasih orang lain?" _

_Jungmo menghela nafas jengahnya saat itu. _

_"Kekasih? Mendiamkannya hampir satu bulan kau masih menyebut dirimu adalah kekasihnya?" _

_Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis menatap Jungmo. _

_"Dia.. Masih milikku. Sungmin akan selalu jadi milikku, Jungmo-ssi." _

_"Kita lihat malam nanti, apa statusnya akan tetap jadi milikmu saat aku akan menyatakan cinta padanya." _

_Kyuhyun menatap geram sosok Jungmo dengan pandangan tajam. _

_"Dia sedang rapuh, dia sedang merasa tengah kau gantung, dia merasa kau tengah mempermainkan status hubungan kalian. Dan coba kau pikir, kemungkinan seperti apa yang akan kudapatkan saat malam nanti aku menyatakan cinta padanya?" _

_[Flashback End] _

.

.

Dahi itu nampak berkerut samar memandang sosok tegap yang tengah berada di hadapannya ini.

Membuat wajah imut milik Henry mengeruh menatap sosok tersebut. Sementara itu, Siwon yang sedari tadi dipandangi lekat oleh Henry pun pada akhirnya membalas tatapan pemuda itu.

"Aku rasa.. kita hampir sama."

Alis Henry ikut terangkat saat mendengar perkataan pemuda di depannya itu. Sama? Apa maksudnya?

"Maksudmu?"

Siwon tersenyum tipis saat itu. Pemuda bermarga Choi tersebut mengangkat gelas miliknya dan sebentar menyeruput jusnya.

"Kau tahu betul apa maksudku Henry-ssi."

Siwon kembali mengangkat wajahnya menghadap Henry. Sedangkan itu, Henry nampak geram mendengar tiap perkataan yang keluar dari pria ini. Oh ayolah.. Dia sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik. Suasana hatinya entah kenapa menjadi buruk setelah memandangi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin beberapa saat yang lalu tadi. Dan kini, dia sudah harus dihadapkan dengan sosok ambigu Choi Siwon.

"Siwon-ssi, aku pikir ada baiknya kau segera mengatakan apa tujuanmu. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa maksudmu saat ini mengingat kita tidak pernah berbicara sebelumnya. Dan lagi pula hari ini aku sedang dalam kondisi yang kurang baik. Kuharap kau mengerti apa maksudku."

Setelah berbicara cukup panjang itu pun entah kenapa sosok Siwon kian menarik kedua sudut bibirnya tersenyum. Membuat sosok Henry disana kian mendengus sebal.

"Apa yang sedang kau tertawakan? Kurasa tidak ada yang lucu disini."

Siwon menghentikan sejenak kekehannya saat itu. Dan kembali mata hitam itu terarah pada Henry.

"Menurutmu.. Dia itu seperti apa?"

Henry menatap Siwon bingung. Dia? Dia? Siapa?

"Maksudmu siapa?"

"Sungmin."

Wajah Henry berubah tegang saat itu. Matanya bergerak gelisah dan Siwon menangkap hal itu.

"Dia.. Apa kau menyukainya?"

Henry kembali dibuat terpaku mendengar ucapan Siwon.

Sadarlah Henry, kenapa kau harus bersikap abnormal seperti ini ketika ditanya seperti itu? Memangnya kau kenapa?

"Apa maksudmu sebenarnya?"

Henry kembali melayangkan pertanyaannya.

"Aku.. Bisa membantumu kalau kau mau."

"Mwo?"

Oh baiklah! Henry benar-benar merasa bingung saat ini.

"Aku bisa membantumu mendapatkan Sungmin, kalau kau mau."

Henry membulatkan matanya shock mendengar ucapan Siwon. Setelah cukup lama berada dalam sesi keterkejutan yang tak terduga-duga. Akhirnya pemuda itu mampu mengembalikan ekspresi tenangnya.

"Siwon-ssi.. Kupikir kau salah paham disini. Kenapa aku harus mendapatkan Sungmin? Kau sepertinya salah menduga.. Aku tidak menyukainya. Sungguh."

Henry berujar begitu tenang. Tapi jangan remehkan kemampuan Siwon yang entah kenapa bisa begitu tahu membaca tiap ekspresi lawan bicaranya.

"Benarkah? Kalau benar seperti itu. Jadi aku salah menduga." Tukas Siwon santai.

Pemuda itu menjentuk-jentukkan jari telunjuknya di atas meja Cafe yang ada di hadapannya.

Mata milik pemuda Choi itu nampak berkilat tajam.

"Aku.. Kasihan dengan Sungmin."

Henry menatap datar sosok Siwon yang tengah berceloteh.

"3 Tahun menunggu pria yang sama sekali sudah menyakitinya. Tidakkah itu terlalu menyedihkan?"

Wajah Henry memandang penuh tanda tanya ke arah Siwon.

Ada rasa keingintahuan yang berlebih dari sorot mata pemuda imut tersebut atas ucapan pemuda di depannya ini.

"Bukankah kepercayaan adalah kunci utama dalam menjalin sebuah hubungan?"

Rahang Siwon tiba-tiba mengeras mengingat bagaimana dulunya sosok Kyuhyun memperlakukan Sungmin dengan tidak baiknya hanya karna perasaan konyol, cemburu.

"Dia.. Menyakiti Sungmin begitu lama. Kukira saat aku mendengar Kyuhyun hilang ingatan. Aku pikir pria itu akan berhenti menyakiti Sungmin. Tapi, ternyata luar biasa. Dia masih bisa-bisanya membuat Sungmin menangis."

Pikiran Henry melayang pada saat kejadian kemarin, kejadian dimana dia bertemu dengan Sungmin yang pada saat itu berada dalam keadaan.. Menangis.

Apa itu benar? Kyuhyun sudah begitu sering menyakiti gadis itu?

Tapi.. Tunggu dulu. Apa maksudnya Choi Siwon mengatakan hal ini padanya?

"Apa maumu?"

Suara Henry kembali terdengar. Sorot matanya nampak curiga mengarah ke arah Siwon.

"Maksudku? Kau lagi-lagi bertanya apa maksudku? Aku.. Ingin menghentikan kesedihan Sungmin. Selama masih ada Cho Kyuhyun di dekatnya, aku berani menjamin.. Pria itu masih akan terus menyakitinya."

Henry mengepalkan telapak tangannya saat itu. Entah kenapa saat mendengar ocehan Siwon membuatnya.. Marah. Dia.. Marah.

"Lalu kenapa harus aku? Kenapa kau memberitahu ini semua padaku? Choi Siwon-ssi, aku tidak bodoh.. Kyuhyun pernah bilang padaku bahwa kau juga menyukai Sungmin."

"Benar."

Siwon memotong cepat ucapan Henry saat itu.

"Benar.. Aku menyukai Sungmin sudah lama. Teramat lama bahkan sebelum Kyuhyun mengenalnya. Tapi itu sudah terlalu lama. Aku.. Sudah menyerah. Tapi, aku masih berharap akan masih ada orang yang bisa menggantikan posisi Kyuhyun di sampingnya. Karna sungguh, aku tidak menyukai pria itu. Dia.. Terlalu sering membuat Sungmin menangis."

Henry menatap lurus ke depan. Sorot matanya nampak membayang memikirkan sesuatu.

Cho Kyuhyun.. Benarkah dia seperti itu?

.

.

_[Flashback On] _

_Bunyi decitan sepatu yang bergesekan dengan lantai semen yang licin tersebut terus berbunyi sahut menyahut. Kyuhyun terus menggiring bola basket yang tengah dalam kuasanya menuju ring basket yang nampak semakin dekat dari posisinya tersebut. _

_Sesosok lain juga nampak disana. Choi Siwon berada disana juga, berada di belakang Kyuhyun nampak akan segera merebut bola dari pemuda Cho itu. _

_Kyuhyun sedikit melirik ke arah Siwon yang ada di belakang tubuhnya. Dan tidak lama dari itu, Pemuda berwajah dingin itu segera memutar tubuhnya dan berhasil lepas dari kungkungan Siwon. _

_Siwon mendengus mendapati Kyuhyun berhasil melewatinya. _

_SHOOT! _

_Bola itu berhasil menembus ring dan suara dentumannya menggema. _

_Siwon memandangi sosok Kyuhyun yang entah kenapa langsung menyingkir dari lapangan. Pemuda itu memang agak aneh hari ini. _

_Siwon ikut menghampiri sosok Kyuhyun yang kini sudah duduk bersilah di pinggir lapangan. _

_Matanya terus memandangi sosok itu dengan kening berkerut. Kau tahu? Tidak biasanya Kyuhyun menyuruhnya datang ke rumah dan memintanya untuk bermain basket disini. Bukan, bukan karna apa-apa. _

_Mereka memang sudah sering menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan bermain Basket di halaman rumah Kyuhyun. Tapi, tidak untuk malam hari kan? _

_"Kau nampak gelisah, ada masalah?" _

_Kyuhyun sedikit menolehkan wajahnya menghadap Siwon. Dan setelah itu kembali dia luruskan arah wajahnya. _

_Pemuda itu mengambil botol minumnya dan langsung menenggaknya. Setelah itu Kyuhyun kembali menutup botol yang masih berisi tersebut. _

_BRAKKK! _

_Siwon sedikit tersentak mendengar suara yang sangat memekakkan telinganya itu. _

_Kyuhyun.. Pemuda itu baru saja melempar botol minumnya hingga membentur dinding disana. _

_Siwon menatap botol minum yang sudah hancur itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. _

_Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun? _

_"Aku.. Muak." _

_Dua kata yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh Kyuhyun itu pun sukses membuat kening Siwon makin berkerut. _

_Sungguh, Kyuhyun benar-benar terlihat mengerikan saat ini. _

_"Muak? Ada apa sebenarnya?" Siwon kembali bertanya. _

_Kyuhyun nampak tersenyum sinis saat itu. _

_"Sungmin.. Aku muak dengannya." _

_Siwon terdiam cukup lama saat nama wanita yang sangat dia cintai itu lagi-lagi keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. _

_Dan entah kenapa hal itu membuat Siwon merasakan telapak tangannya mengepal begitu saja. Matanya sudah terlihat begitu tajam menatap Kyuhyun. _

_Tidak ada yang boleh berbicara hal buruk mengenai Sungmin! _

_"Kau tahu? Malam ini.. Dia sedang berkencan dengan Jungmo. Hebat sekali.." _

_Kyuhyun kembali berceloteh dengan nada sinisnya. _

_Siwon merasakan rahangnya sudah kian mengeras. Kyuhyun.. membuatnya geram. Pemuda itu selalu membuatnya geram kalau menyangkut Lee Sungmin. _

_"Aku yakin Sungmin tidak seperti itu, dia tidak mungkin seperti itu." _

_Siwon pada akhirnya berbicara. Pemuda itu kembali membela Sungmin, gadis itu tidak mungkin berselingkuh. Walaupun mereka benar-benar kencan. Pasti biangnya adalah Jungmo. _

_"Apanya yang tidak mungkin? Di depan kepalaku sendiri mereka membicarakan acara kencannya itu. Kau pikir aku buta?" _

_Suara Kyuhyun meninggi seketika. Sepertinya amarah Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar berada pada titik maksimum. Akal sehatnya, sudah termakan rasa Cemburu yang membabi buta. _

_Siwon benar-benar tidak suka mendengar respon Kyuhyun saat ini. _

_"Tapi tetap saja kau tidak boleh seperti itu. Kau seharusnya menanyakannya langsung pada Sungmin. Kau berlebihan.. Asal kau tahu, Cho." _

_Kyuhyun menatap Siwon yang baru saja berbicara padanya dengan nada sinis. _

_Berlebihan? Dirinya berlebihan? _

_"Tahu apa kau?" _

_Siwon menolehkan wajahnya menatap Kyuhyun. Pemuda bermarga Cho itu nampak menatapnya nyalang. _

_"Choi Siwon.. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Bertemu dengan Sungmin saja kau tak pernah, jangan bertingkah laku seakan-akan kau tahu segala tentangnya. Jadi, tutup mulutmu." _

_Kyuhyun mulai bangkit berdiri. Berjalan pelan meninggalkan sosok Siwon yang masih terdiam kaku disana. Perlahan Siwon ikut berdiri. _

_"Kau mau kemana?" _

_Siwon langsung bertanya dengan suara yang agak keras. Membuat Kyuhyun yang ada disana sedikit menolehkan wajahnya. _

_"Mengambil milikku, Sungmin." _

_Siwon sedikit terdiam saat itu. Emosi Kyuhyun benar-benar tengah labil saat ini. Jadi dia pikir, sungguh berbahaya bagi laki-laki itu untuk pergi sendiri. _

_Bukan, bukan karna dia mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun. _

_Dia mencemaskan Sungmin. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Kyuhyun bertemu dengan Sungmin dalam kondisi penuh amarah seperti ini. _

_"Bukankah mobilmu sedang dibengkel? Kau mau ikut mobilku?" _

_Kyuhyun lama menatap Siwon saat itu. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis. _

_"Tidak usah, ini urusanku." _

_[Flashback Off] _

.

.

Henry berjalan dengan langkah lesuh memasuki area kampus. Semenjak percakapan antar dirinya dan Choi Siwon kemarin. Entah kenapa makin membuatnya pusing.

Henry mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi sepanjang langkahnya. Dia tahu dia tidak seharusnya dipusingkan dengan ocehan pemuda Choi itu. Tapi, mendengar apa yang sudah dilakukan Kyuhyun pada Sungmin, entah kenapa malah membuatnya tidak terima.

Disini dia tidak sedang dalam keadaan untuk lebih memihak kepada Siwon ataupun Kyuhyun, sahabatnya. Tapi, ucapan Siwon benar-benar membuatnya merasa serba salah. Kalau benar Kyuhyun sering membuat Sungmin menangis. Entah kenapa.. disini, dihatinya. Henry tahu persis kalau dirinya sudah benar-benar gila. Dia tidak seharusnya dipusingkan dengan segala hal mengenai Kyuhyun, Sungmin, maupun Siwon.

"Oh! Henry-ah!"

Henry sontak mengangkat wajahnya saat sebuah suara meneriakkan namanya.

Henry menolehkan wajahnya mengitari pandangannya. Sejak kapan dia sudah ada di dalam kantin?

"Ya Bocah! Kenapa kau malah bengong seperti itu? Kemarilah!"

Kini kembali Henry harus mengarahkan pandangannya pada sumber suara. Pria berdarah Cina-Kanada itu nampak tertegun menatap sosok yang tengah memanggilnya itu. Matanya juga ikut mengarah ke arah samping lelaki yang memanggilnya itu.

Kibum, Kyuhyun, dan..

Sungmin.

Henry menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Dengan langkah tenang pemuda itu berjalan menghampiri tiga sosok disana.

"Kau terlihat kurang baik, waeyo? Kau sakit?"

Sesampainya disana, Kyuhyun langsung bertanya pada pemuda itu. Ya, sepertinya wajar Kyuhyun bertanya seperti itu kalau melihat raut wajah Henry saat ini.

"Ahniya, hanya saja aku sedang banyak pikiran." Jelas Henry tersenyum tipis.

Pemuda berwajah imut itu segera duduk menempati bangku kosong di sisi Kibum.

"Banyak pikiran? Sejak kapan kau serius memikirkan sesuatu heh?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan mendengar guyonan Kibum terhadap Henry tersebut.

Membuat Kibum disana menyodorkan telapak tangannya ke arah Kyuhyun untuk HighFive bersama. Kedua pria itu sepertinya tak menyadari kalau saat ini Henry sama sekali tak memperdulikan mereka berdua.

Pemuda itu.. Entah kenapa malah terus menatap Sungmin yang memang saat ini duduk tepat di hadapannya. Menatap Wajah manis milik Sungmin yang juga tengah tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Kyuhyun dan Kibum.

Henry menurunkan pandangannya menuju bahu gadis itu. Nampak jelas disana, tangan Kyuhyun bertengger mesra merangkul pundak Sungmin. Henry membawa wajahnya menunduk saat itu.

Sedangkan, Kibum yang sudah berhenti tertawa itu pun menatap usil ke arah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Sungmin-ah.."

Sungmin yang nampak akan meminum minumannya pun sontak mendongak menatap Kibum yang memanggilnya.

"Ya?"

Kibum sedikit melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Kau sangat manis kalau tersenyum." Ucap Kibum santai.

"MWOYA?!" Kyuhyun langsung berseru dan mengambil sendok dan menggetok kepala Kibum sebal.

"Aww! Aishh!" Gerutu Kibum mengelus kepalanya.

Namun tak lama dari itu, Kibum hanya nyengir dengan ekspresi tak berdosa ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Uhuk.. Uhuk.."

Sungmin yang sedang meminum pun langsung tersedak saat mendengar ucapan Kibum padanya. Wanita itu benar-benar kaget mendengar ucapan Kibum, walaupun dirinya tahu kalau itu hanya candaan pemuda itu saja.

"Uhuk.. Uhuk.."

Sungmin benar-benar dibuat tersedak akibat ulah Kibum!

"Aishh! Gombalanmu tak diterima! Dasar Bocah!" Kesal Kyuhyun pada Kibum.

Pemuda itu kembali duduk benar di kursinya. Dia sudah puas menggetok kepala Kibum dengan sendok!

"Gwanchana?"

Kyuhyun maupun Kibum sontak menolehkan wajahnya serempak.

Membuat mereka melihat ke arah Henry yang kini sudah bangkit dari kursinya dan entah sejak kapan sudah menyebrangi meja dan kini sudah berdiri tepat di samping Sungmin duduk.

"Seharusnya kau hati-hati kalau minum, jadinya tersedak kan?"

Henry mengambil tisu yang ada di meja dan segera mengelapkan tisu itu ke arah bibir Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang masih memasang wajah datarnya melihat reaksi Henry yang agak tidak biasa itu pun terus mengamati pemuda itu dengan kening berkerut.

"Gwanchana, aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Gomawo Henry." Tukas Sungmin berterima kasih.

"Lain kali hati-hati."

Ucap Henry tersenyum simpul pada gadis itu.

Pemuda itu kembali menuju kursinya dan duduk. Sementara itu, Kibum yang sedari tadi tak hanya fokus pada Henry melainkan juga fokus mengamati reaksi Kyuhyun pun nampak tak berani membuka suara.

Kau ingat? Saat dirinya ini berlari menuju atap gedung karna melihat Sungmin tiba-tiba berlari sembari menangis dan dia menemukan Kyuhyun di atap sudah seperti orang gila terbakar cemburu yang katanya akibat Choi Siwon?

Kibum, tahu persis watak Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu, terlalu Possesif dan bisa meledak hanya karena cemburu.

"Henry-ah."

Kibum sontak mendongakkan wajahnya dan kembali menatap Kyuhyun yang pada akhirnya bersuara.

Henry mengangkat wajahnya dan menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Henry.

Kyuhyun kembali membawa tangannya merangkul pundak Sungmin. Dan Henry melihat gerak-gerik possesif itu.

"Tidakkah kau tahu?"

Henry mengernyitkan dahinya bingung mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Tahu? Apa maksudmu Kyu?"

.

.

"Kau berlebihan.. Asal kau tahu saja, reaksimu tadi terhadap Sungmin, sangat berlebihan."

.

.

Cont-

Berhubung saya baru selesai UAS, jadi saya update ff ini.. ya walaupun masih ada UN dan Pengumuman SNMPTN/SBMPTN hehe. Terima kasih bagi kalian yang masih setia membaca dan memberikan kritik atau saran. saya lagi2 tak bosannya meminta doa dari kalian semua agar UN dan SNMPTN saya berjalan baik dan lancar ^^


	8. Chapter 8

- Gallery - KyuMin - GS - Part 8 -

0o0o0o0

"Kau berlebihan.. Asal kau tahu saja, reaksimu tadi terhadap Sungmin, sangat berlebihan."

.

.

.

keempat sosok yang berada di meja yang sama itu masih diam tak bersuara, hanya terlihat pandangan mata yang bermain.

Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya ke arah tangan Kyuhyun yang tengah berada di bahunya dan ia pun langsung menggenggam tangan itu untuk menenangkan Kyuhyun, lalu Sungmin pun menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Kyuhyun yang berada di sampingnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah," Panggil Sungmin pelan.

Namun pemuda Cho itu masih nampak menatap sosok Henry yang sedari tadi tertunduk, mengabaikan Sungmin yang memanggilnya.

"Kalian berdua ini kenapa? Kenapa jadi aneh sekali? Lihat saja makanan kalian di meja dan makanlah." Suara Kibum akhirnya keluar juga.

**SRATT **

Henry berdiri dari kursinya. Membuat Kyuhyun, Kibum dan Sungmin disana mendongakkan wajah mereka ke arahnya.

"Aku harus pergi, kuliahku sebentar lagi dimulai."

Kibum menatap tubuh Henry yang berjalan menjauh dan setelah itu matanya kembali menatap Kyuhyun yang masih nampak diam.

Ada apa dengan mereka berdua?

"Kyu, sebenarnya kau kenapa? Kau membuat Henry tersinggung." Tanya Sungmin.

**SRATT **

Sungmin terkesiap saat Kyuhyun juga berdiri dari Kursinya. Pemuda itu langsung pergi juga dari sana.

Sungmin menghela nafas panjang melihat tingkah aneh Kyuhyun.

"Aishh, sebenarnya ada apa dengannya?" Gerutu Sungmin ikut bangkit dari kursinya dan pergi menyusul Kyuhyun.

Kibum memejamkan matanya dan mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya ini benar-benar membuatnya sakit kepala.

"Ada apa lagi ini?"

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

Sungmin kian menambah laju langkah kakinya menyusul Kyuhyun yang begitu cepat berjalan di depannya. Ia pun menggerutu melihat Kyuhyun tak memperdulikannya.

"Kyuhyun! Cho Kyuhyun!" panggil Sungmin lagi.

Sungmin menghela nafas lega saat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya disana. Dengan cepat Sungmin menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Ya! Kau berjalan cepat sekali. Aku susah menyusulmu." Ujarnya setelah berada di samping Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Sungmin. Pemuda itu memandang Sungmin yang masih nampak menstabilkan deru nafasnya disana.

"Untuk apa kau berlari?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya dan menoleh kearah Kyuhyun.

"Untuk apa aku berlari? Hey! Kalau tidak mau aku berlari seharusnya berjalanlah sedikit pelan." Gerutu Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tak enak. Dengan hati-hati dia meraih telapak tangan gadis itu dan menggenggamnya lembut.

"Maaf." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

Sungmin memandang bingung Kyuhyun. Kenapa meminta maaf?

"Sudahlah, lagi pula kenapa sikapmu jadi aneh sekali? Kau harus meminta maaf dengan Henry nanti. Aku jadi tidak enak dengannya padahal dia sudah baik hati menolongku saat aku tersedak tadi. Kau harus minta maaf dengannya, araso?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk patuh, sebenarnya dia juga tidak mengerti ada apa dengannya ini. Tidak hanya sekali ini saja dia jadi lepas kendali kalau melihat pria lain memberikan perhatian lebihnya pada Sungmin. Lihat saja ketika dia menghajar Siwon tempo hari, itu salah satu buktinya. Tapi ia rasa itu normal. Hey! Bagaimana perasaanmu kalau melihat pria lain ingin mencium wanita yang kau sukai?

"Sungmin-ah."

Sungmin menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang memanggil namanya.

"Waeyo?"

Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya dan beralih menatap telapak tangan mereka yang tengah terpaut. Pemuda itu nampak sesekali mengelus lembut tangan Sungmin disana.

"Apa.. Sebelum aku hilang ingatan.. Aku sering seperti ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati.

Ya, dia hanya ingin memastikannya. Dia merasa ada yang harus diperbaiki pada dirinya kalau hal seperti ini sering terjadi padanya.

"Hal seperti ini? Maksudmu?" Tanya Sungmin tak mengerti.

Kyuhyun kembali mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap mata Sungmin lekat.

"Bersikap sedikit keterlaluan kalau menyangkut kau dan pria lain, apa aku sering begini sebelumnya? Maksudku.. Seperti marah tanpa alasan yang jelas kalau kau sedang bersama pria lain? Bukan seperti cemburu biasa, aku tahu cemburu adalah hal normal kalau melihat kekasih kita bersama orang lain. Mungkin saat aku menghajar Siwon kemarin juga bisa termasuk contoh, Tapi, apa aku juga pernah memperlakukanmu secara berlebihan tanpa sebab sebelumnya?"

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi datarnya. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya bingung untuk bicara apa.

"Sungmin-ah.. Kenapa kau diam saja?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam lalu menghelanya panjang. Gadis itu mendongak dan tersenyum manis kearah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk lebih mendekat padanya dan kemudian melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher pemuda itu lalu memeluknya.

Kyuhyun tertegun saat Sungmin malah memeluknya tiba-tiba.

"Ne, kau pernah memperlakukanku seperti itu, Kyuhyun-ah." Ujar Sungmin lembut.

.

.

.

[Flashback]

Dengan hati-hati Siwon melajukan mobilnya. Pemuda itu nampak tengah mengikuti Kyuhyun yang sedang mengendarai motor di depannya. Sebenarnya Siwon cukup kaget ketika tahu Kyuhyun keluar malam-malam begini dengan menaiki motor, terlebih ia mempunyai sedikit pengalaman buruk dengan motor. Siwon tahu kemana Kyuhyun akan pergi, pria itu pasti akan menemui Sungmin. Dan sekali lagi, Ia mengikuti Kyuhyun bukan karena dia mencemaskannya, tapi dia mengkhawatirkan Sungmin.

Kondisi jalanan kini begitu lengang. Tentu saja, ini bukan daerah penuh keramaian layaknya Seoul, apalagi dalam kondisi tengah malam seperti ini.

.

.

Kyuhyun terus melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan penuh. Sesekali dia meringis menahan sakit pada area pergelangan tangannya. Akibat cidera kemarin masih belum begitu pulih, sepertinya dia perlu ke rumah sakit segera.

Kyuhyun melirik kesal mobil yang sedari tadi membuntutinya melalui kaca spion. Ya dia tahu itu siapa, Choi Siwon.

**CKITT**

Kyuhyun menghentikan laju motornya dan setelah itu memutar balik menuju mobil Siwon.

Sementara di mobilnya, Siwon mengamati dengan cermat Kyuhyun yang menghampirinya. Sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah menyadari kalau ia membuntutinya.

**TOK **

**TOK **

Siwon menoleh ke arah jendela mobil yang baru saja diketuk tersebut. Pemuda itu menghela nafas dan membukanya.

"Ternyata benar itu kau. Hahh~ Pulanglah, jangan ikuti aku lagi." Perintah Kyuhyun cepat.

Siwon menoleh kearah Kyuhyun, pulang? Tidak sebelum kau juga pulang, batinnya.

"Kau harus menenangkan pikiranmu Kyu, kau akan makin memperparah keadaan kalau kau menemui Sungmin dengan penuh emosi seperti ini."

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Siwon.

"Aku tahu, terima kasih atas nasihatmu. Tapi aku benar-benar ingin kau tak usah mencampuri urusanku lagi. Jadi, pulanglah."

Kyuhyun kembali menghidupkan motornya dan melaju. Melihat itu, Siwon pun kembali menjalankan mobilnya menyusul Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Kumohon dengarkan aku! Pulanglah dan jernihkan kepalamu sejenak!" Teriak Siwon dari dalam mobil.

Kyuhyun melirik Siwon yang tengah berteriak dari dalam mobil. Kenapa orang ini begitu menyebalkan?

"Jangan ikut campur!" Sahut Kyuhyun.

Siwon menarik nafasnya dalam melihat keras kepalanya Kyuhyun.

"Kau akan menyakiti Sungmin kalau kau seperti ini!"

"Tahu apa kau tentang Sungmin! Jadi tutup mulutmu!"

"Aku mencintai Sungmin!"

**CKITT **

Kyuhyun langsung menginjak rem. Ia langsung terdiam saat mendengar ucapan Siwon.

"Apa maksudmu? Berhenti bicara omong kosong!" Teriaknya kearah Siwon yang juga sudah menghentikan mobilnya.

"Kau yang harus berhenti bertingkah bodoh! Pulanglah, kalau tidak.. jangan salahkan kalau aku melakukan hal kasar."

Kyuhyun tersenyum mengejek mendengar ucapan Siwon.

"Kasar? Kau mau apa? Membunuhku? Silahkan saja! Aku tidak peduli."

Siwon mencengkram telapak tangannya geram. Tahan Siwon, tahan.

"Cho Kyuhyun, kumohon turuti ucapanku, kalau tidak aku akan nekat."

Kyuhyun yang nampak tengah dirasuki setan itu pun tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi. Berpikir jernih pun tidak bisa.

"Silahkan! Sepertinya kau benar-benar ingin membunuhku? Ide yang cukup bagus untuk mendapatkan Sungmin. Tapi Choi Siwon! Dengar perkataanku baik-baik, mau seberapa pun kau mencoba, kau tetap tidak akan bisa menghapus kenangan. Kau bisa menghapus jejak, tapi untuk kenangan, kau tidak akan bisa, Siwon-ssi. Kau bisa menyingkirkanku, tapi Cinta Sungmin untukku, kau tidak akan bisa menghapusnya."

Kyuhyun kembali menghidupkan motornya dan sedikit menambah kelajuan motornya dari semula. Meninggalkan mobil Siwon di belakangnya.

Siwon menghidupkan mobilnya kembali dan melajukannya menyusul Kyuhyun. Dengan tatapan tajam miliknya.. Siwon memandang sosok di depannya tersebut.

"Kau tanya tahu apa aku? Aku tahu.. Aku lebih tahu Sungmin darimu.. Aku lebih dulu melihatnya, brengsek!" Teriak Siwon dari dalam mobil.

Siwon ikut menambah laju kecepatan mobilnya. Dan pada akhirnya dia kembali bisa berada di sisi yang sama dengan Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Aku tidak main-main lagi, Berhenti!" Teriak Siwon.

Kyuhyun tak menyahut ucapan Siwon, pemuda itu kembali menambah kecepatannya dan meninggalkan mobil Siwon.

Siwon menggeram melihat tingkah Kyuhyun.

Tidak, dia tidak akan membiarkan Kyuhyun bertemu Sungmin. Apa? Apa yang harus dia lakukan agar Kyuhyun tidak pergi?

"Apa harus aku menabraknya?"

Sebuah ide gila tercetus dari bibirnya. Siwon meremas kuat stir kemudi. Menatap lekat motor Kyuhyun yang masih melaju di depannya.

"Ya, demi Sungmin aku bisa melakukan apa saja." Gumamnya pelan.

Siwon kian meremas kuat kemudi, dengan cepat dia menginjak gas dan melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Bukankah dia sudah memperingatkan Kyuhyun? Jadi ini bukan salahnya.

Siwon membawa mobil itu melaju cepat dan lurus ke arah Kyuhyun disana.

Ya, jika dia menabrak motor itu. Maka semuanya selesai dan Sungmin tidak akan menangis lagi karna pria itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sungmin." Bisiknya sepersekian detik sebelum mobilnya menghantam keras motor Kyuhyun.

**BRAKKK **

Siwon langsung menginjak rem saat dia benar-benar sudah menabrak motor itu. Kyuhyun terpental cukup jauh dari posisinya. Siwon mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, sepi.

Dengan cepat pemuda itu turun dari mobilnya dan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tergeletak.

Disana, Kyuhyun masih nampak membuka matanya walau darah segar sudah mengalir dari kepalanya.

Kyuhyun tercekat saat melihat Siwon disana, apa Siwon yang menabraknya? Tapi kenapa?

"Sudah kubilang untuk berhenti, tapi kau tidak mengindahkan ucapanku." Ujar Siwon sembari memandang Kyuhyun.

"Ke.. Kenapa?"

Siwon tersenyum mengejek mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menemui Sungmin, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyakitinya lagi. Kyuhyun-ah, aku sangat mencintai Sungmin. Kau sudah terlalu banyak menyakitinya. Jadi apapun itu akan kulakukan, walaupun itu menyingkirkanmu sekalipun."

siwon membalikkan tubuhnya bersiap pergi dari sana, tapi..

**SRAK **

sesuatu nampak memegang kakinya, membuat tubuh Siwon jatuh ke aspal. Siwon menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap geram Kyuhyun.

"Brengsek!"

**BUGH **

Dengan keras ia menendang Kyuhyun setelah berhasil berdiri. Dan pada akhirnya sosok itu benar-benar sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

Dan dengan cepat Siwon kembali masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Pemuda itu bergegas menghidupkan mesin mobil dan segera pergi.

Disana, Kyuhyun tergeletak dengan bersimbah darah. Namun, di tempat yang tidak terlalu jauh, nampak sebuah jam tangan juga tergeletak di aspal, jam tangan milik Choi Siwon.

[Flashback End]

.

.

.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu."

Kibum mengangkat kepalanya. Pemuda bermarga Kim itu tersenyum melihat tingkah dua orang di depannya sekarang.

"Kau manis sekali kalau sedang serius, sungguh." Balas Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi memandangi Sungmin yang tengah membaca.

Kibum menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah konyol Kyuhyun, jangankan Sungmin, dia saja kalau dipandangi seperti itu pasti akan risih.

"Ya Cho Kyuhyun! Kau menakutinya, kau tidak sadar apa kalau wajahmu itu sudah seperti Ahjussi mesum?" Tukas Kibum ikut berbicara.

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Kibum.

"Enak saja, wajah tampan begini kau sebut Ahjussi mesum." Sangkal Kyuhyun tak terima.

Kibum mencibir ucapan Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu kembali fokus pada bukunya. Mereka kini sedang berada di perpustakaan, hitung-hitung sedang menunggu jam kuliah dimulai.

Kibum menguap.. Sudah berapa lama mereka disini?

Pemuda itu melirik Kyuhyun yang masih betah memandangi Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun-ah.. Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Kau kan punya jam sendiri."

"Aku lupa memakainya."

"Ya lihat saja ponselmu."

Kibum mendengus sebal, Kyuhyun sudah dibutakan cinta. Lihat saja orang itu sekarang. Sampai-sampai ketika dia berbicara pun dia tak menolehkan wajahnya dari Sungmin.

"Aish, kemarikan tanganmu. Aku malas mengambilnya di tas."

Dengan sedikit memaksa Kibum meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan melihat jam.

"Satu jam lagi, ternyata masih lama."

Kibum kembali melepas tangan Kyuhyun. Kuliahnya masih 1 jam lagi.

Pemuda itu melirik ke arah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang ada disana.

"Ck, sepertinya aku salah mengajak orang. Mereka malah pacaran."

Kibum menghela nafas panjang. Namun seketika matanya menatap sosok yang agak familiar terlihat dari jendela perpustakaan.

"Choi Siwon?" Gumamnya.

Kibum diam sejenak dan kemudian mulai memberes-bereskan barang-barangnya masuk ke dalam tas. Entah apa yang sedang dia pikirkan, Kibum pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti Siwon, meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin disana.

.

.

.

Siwon membuka pintu besi itu dengan pelan. Dengan langkah hati-hati ia melangkah masuk ke area atap gedung dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Pemuda bermarga Choi tersebut bergerak menuju ke pagar pembatas disana. Ia meletakkan buku yang selalu dirinya bawa kemana-mana itu di atas pagar pembatas dan kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel yang ada di saku celananya.

**SRAK **

Siwon langsung menghentikan kegiatan menekan tombol-tombol di ponselnya saat gendang telinganya mendengar suara-suara aneh. Ia kembali menegakkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau siapa, tapi keluarlah." Ujar Siwon mengetahui kalau ada orang lain yang ada disini.

Pemuda tegap itu segera menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan langsung mendapati sosok itu disana, Kim Kibum.

"Maaf, aku kira tidak ada orang di atap tadi. Tapi sepertinya tebakanku meleset." Ujar Kibum disana.

Siwon hanya menunjukkan ekspresi datarnya kala itu. Dan kemudian kembali mengalihkan wajahnya seperti semula. Kibum menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, aishh.. Kenapa bisa ketahuan?

Kibum menatap punggung yang tengah membelakanginya tersebut, dan kemudian memutuskan untuk mendekati sosok Siwon.

"Ternyata tempat ini benar-benar menjadi favorit para murid untuk istirahat sejenak sampai-sampai kita bisa bertemu disini."

Kibum berceloteh sembari sesekali melirik kearah Siwon di sampingnya. Tapi hanya ekspresi datar yang dia temukan. Kenapa susah sekali?

"Kyuhyun dan Sungmin juga sering kesini." lanjutnya lagi berharap dua nama itu mampu sedikit menyita perhatian Siwon.

Dan benar saja kini pemuda itu menoleh kearahnya. Dan tanpa bertanya apapun Siwon kembali mengalihkan wajahnya.

"Huaaaa.. Ini yang aku sukai kalau berada disini. Bisa mengawasi tiap gerak-gerik orang yang ada di bawah. Benar-benar beragam, ada yang mengobrol, berpacaran bahkan bertengkar. Ah.. Ngomong-ngomong tentang berpacaran.. Apa kau sudah mempunyai kekasih, Siwon-ssi?"

Siwon menggeleng pelan.

"Belum."

Kibum diam sejenak mendengar jawaban Siwon.

"Tapi.. Sebelumnya tentu sudah pernah berpacaran kan?" Tanya Kibum lagi.

"Tidak.. Aku belum pernah berpacaran."

Kibum mengernyitkan dahinya. Belum pernah?

"Atau mungkin.. Kau pernah menyukai seseorang?"

Siwon tertegun kaku saat pertanyaan itu menuju padanya. Kibum melirik kearah tangan pemuda itu yang mulai bergerak gelisah.

Bagus.. Dia sudah mendapatkan obrolan yang menarik. Kibum tahu.. Amat tahu kalau Siwon juga menyukai Sungmin. Setidaknya Kyuhyun pernah membicarakan hal ini.

"Apa kau tidak berniat untuk mengungkapkan perasaanmu padanya? Ah! Apa mungkin kau menyukai seseorang yang sudah memiliki kekasih? Huaaa.. Itu rumit."

**PRAKK **

Tanpa sengaja tangan Siwon yang sedari tadi bergerak gelisah menyenggol bukunya yang ia letakkan di atas pagar pembatas. Kibum menatap Siwon penuh curiga.

Pemuda ini benar-benar mencurigakan.

"Siwon-ssi, kenapa kau tegang sekali seperti ini?"

Kibum bertanya sembari membantu memungut buku Siwon yang terjatuh. Kibum menatap buku itu seksama, sepertinya ini semacam buku diary mungkin? Begitu banyak tulisan dan lukisan disini, juga ada beberapa foto milik Siwon disana. Pemuda Kim itu segera meraih buku tersebut tapi.. Ada satu hal yang membuatnya tertegun.

Tanpa sengaja Kibum menangkap sesuatu yang familiar di dalam foto disana. Matanya sama sekali tak berkedip dari sana.. Disana.. Disana..

"Kibum-ssi?"

Kibum segera berdiri dan nampak urung mengambil buku tersebut. Siwon menatap aneh Kibum. Kenapa tiba-tiba ekspresi Kibum berubah seperti ini?

"Aku.. Aku harus pergi dulu."

Kibum segera berjalan menjauh dari area atap gedung. Siwon mengamati prilaku aneh Kibum dengan datar. Ia pun beralih pada bukunya dan segera mengambilnya.

Siwon mengamati buku itu.. Apa? Apa ada hal aneh yang orang itu lihat?

"Ini.."

Suara Siwon nampak tercekat. Pemuda itu mendongakkan wajahnya dan mengalihkan tatapannya menuju pintu dimana sosok Kibum menghilang.

Apa mungkin dia melihatnya?

"Dia.. Terlalu memperhatikan segala sesuatu." gumam Siwon.

.

.

.

Kibum segera berlari dari atap gedung, dengan langkah tergesa-gesa dia menuruni anak tangga.

Sesampainya disana, Kibum segera memasuki perpustakaan dengan terburu-buru. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari Kyuhyun.

"Oh itu dia."

Dengan cepat ia menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Hahh.. Haah.. Kyuhyun-ah.."

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya saat Kibum kembali muncul namun dengan keadaan yang cukup memprihatinkan.

"Kau.. Kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Kibum segera meraih pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Kau ini kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun panik.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan jam ini?"

"Ne?"

Kyuhyun tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Kibum.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Cepat bicara, darimana kau mendapatkan benda ini?"

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada jam yang melingkar di tangannya sekarang.

"Aku.. Tidak begitu tahu. Tapi.. Ibuku bilang.. Ini ditemukan saat aku kecelakaan.. Jadi kupikir ini milikku."

**BRUK **

Kibum terduduk di kursi secara spontan dan melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun dengan lemas.

"Hey.. Kibum-ah.. Kau kenapa?"

"Siwon.. Orang itu.. Aku melihatnya.."

Kyuhyun makin mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar racauan Kibum.

"Bicaralah sedikit jelas.. Kau ini bicara apa?"

"Disana.. Aku melihat fotonya.. Dan.. Dia juga menggunakan jam yang sama dengan yang kau kenakan sekarang."

Kyuhyun tertegun.

"Aku tidak peduli. Tapi ini terlalu sulit dipercaya.. Dia.. Apa mungkin ada di tempat saat kau kecelakaan?"

Kyuhyun menatap lekat Kibum.. Apa benar itu? Siwon.. Dia.. Orang itu..

"Sekarang dimana Sungmin?"

Kyuhyun menggerakkan bolamatanya gelisah.. Sungmin.. Dia..

"Cho Kyuhyun! Dimana Sungmin?"

Kyuhyun merasa nafasnya tercekat saat nama gadis itu dilontarkan.

"Aku.. Aku tidak tahu.. Tadi dia baru saja berpamitan untuk ke toilet.."

"Astaga!"

.

.

.

Siwon menutup buku itu dengan pelan. Pemuda Choi tersebut kembali meraih ponsel dan langsung mendekatkan benda itu pada telinganya.

"Henry-ah.."

Siwon tersenyum penuh arti saat itu.

"Lakukanlah.. Kau bisa bergerak sekarang."

Setelah mengatakan kalimat yang cukup singkat. Siwon menutup ponselnya. Ia memandang langit dari tempatnya.

"Sungmin-ah.. Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

Cont-

Review please


	9. Chapter 9

- Gallery - KyuMin - GS - Part 9 -

0o0o0o0

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Kibum terus mengedarkan pandangannya mencoba mencari sosok Lee Sungmin. Kibum menatap Kyuhyun iba. Pria itu seperti orang gila saat ini.

"Ya Tuhan! Kemana dia?!" Racau Kyuhyun frustasi.

Kibum yang juga sedang menemani Kyuhyun mencari Sungminpun tak henti-hentinya menepuk punggung temannya itu untuk menenangkan.

"Tenanglah.. Kau sudah mencoba menghubunginya?"

"Sudah.. Tapi ponselnya mati."

Kibum menuntun Kyuhyun untuk duduk di salah satu bangku disana. Sudah 1 jam mereka kesana kemari mengitari isi kampus.

Kyuhyun mengusap-usap wajahnya panik. Air mukanya benar-benar memprihatinkan.

**DRTTTT **

**DRTTTT **

Kyuhyun merasakan getaran dari sakunya. Ia meraih ponselnya yang ada di saku celana. Saat ponsel itu kini sudah berada di tangannya. Ia terdiam saat membaca nomor yang tertera disana. Siapa?

**KLIK **

Kyuhyunpun menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinganya.

_"Jaga bicaramu atau Sungmin dalam bahaya." _

Sebuah suara langsung membungkam mulut Kyuhyun untuk berbicara.

Pemuda Cho itu langsung merasakan tubuhnya menegang saat mendengar suara seseorang yang menelponnya menyebut nama Sungmin.

Kyuhyun perlahan menolehkan wajahnya kearah Kibum yang tengah menatapnya penasaran.

"Nugu?" Tanya Kibum.

Kyuhyun menelan salivanya gugup. Tidak.. Sungmin akan dalam bahaya.

"Umma.." Jawabnya bohong.

Dengan tubuh yang gemetar, kembali Kyuhyun memfokuskan perhatiannya pada si penelepon.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun mencoba tenang.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya geram. Kau tahu? Rasanya dia ingin melempar ponsel ini sekarang juga.

_"Tidak.. Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu.. Hanya kau. Bisa kita bertemu? Aku akan mengirim alamatnya lewat sms. Kau tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Sungmin kan?" _

Mendengar nama Sungmin kembali disebut. Kyuhyun merasakan kalau tubuhnya lumpuh seketika.

"Baiklah."

Kibum mengamati tingkah aneh Kyuhyun yang ada di sampingnya saat pemuda Cho itu nampak baru selesai menutup telponnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Kibum lalu tersenyum kaku.

"Aku.. Sepertinya aku harus pulang terlebih dahulu."

"Ada apa? Apa ada yang terjadi?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat. Bolamatanya nampak bergerak gelisah.

"Umma.. Dia menyuruhku pulang lebih cepat."

Kibum mengernyitkan dahi saat mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sungmin?"

Kyuhyun terlihat sedang membasahi bibirnya.

"Aku akan terus mencari dan menghubungi ponselnya. Kibum-ah.. Aku harus pergi." Ucap Kyuhyun dan langsung bangkit dari duduknya lalu berlari.

"Ya Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kibum memandangi tubuh Kyuhyun yang terus menghilang dari kejauhan. Ada apa dengannya?

.

.

.

Henry melirik kearah sosok Sungmin yang tengah duduk di salah satu kursi disana. Kini mereka berdua sedang berada di apartemen miliknya.

"Henry-ah.. Kenapa Kyuhyun menyuruhmu untuk membawaku ke tempat ini?"

Henry menolehkan wajahnya pada Sungmin saat suara gadis itu berbicara padanya.

"Ah.. Itu.. Kemarin dia bilang ingin memberi kejutan untukmu.. Jadi.. Aku disuruhnya untuk menahanmu di ruangan ini. Apa.. kau bosan?"

Sungmin menggeleng dan tersenyum manis.

"Ahniya.. Aku hanya tidak sabar apa yang akan dia lakukan.." Tukas Sungmin.

Henry tersenyum getir. Ia kembali tertunduk diam. Apa? Apa ini sudah benar? Jari-jari tangannya bergerak gelisah.

"Henry-ah.."

Henry kembali menoleh kearah Sungmin yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum manis seperti biasanya.

"Aku merasa beruntung Kyuhyun mempunyai teman sebaik kau dan Kibum."

Henry langsung menundukkan wajahnya lagi saat mendengar ucapan Sungmin.

"Dia juga pernah bilang padaku kalau dia sangat bahagia memiliki teman seperti kalian."

Henry terdiam dan memilih makin menundukkan wajahnya. Jemarinya mencengkram kuat disana.

"Oh ya.. Masalah tadi pagi. Apa Kyuhyun dan kau sudah bertemu? Dia ingin meminta maaf padamu mengenai kejadian di kantin tadi."

Henry mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sungmin sendu.

"Dia sangat menyesal. Dia sadar tidak seharusnya bersikap begitu denganmu. Percayalah, dia sangat menyayangi sahabatnya."

Henry mengepalkan tangannya. Apa? Kenapa dia melakukan hal seperti ini?

"Sungmin.." Suara Henry akhirnya terdengar.

"Ya?"

"Apa.. Kau bahagia dengan Kyuhyun?"

Henry menatap Sungmin lekat disana. Tubuhnya gemetar. Suatu keraguan memenuhi benaknya.

"Tentu saja! Tidak atau ada dia bersamaku.. Aku akan selalu merasa bahagia karena pernah mengenalnya.. Bukankah begitu? Kau juga merasakannya kan sebagai teman? Dia memang suka seenaknya.. Tapi dia sangat menyayangi orang yang sangat dia sayangi."

Henry merasakan airmatanya mengalir dari wajahnya dan buru-buru kembali menundukkan wajahnya lalu menghapus airmatanya.

"Oh iya.. Astaga aku hampir lupa."

Sungmin mengambil sebuah kotak dari tasnya.

"Ini.. Dari Kyuhyun untukmu."

Henry terdiam menatap benda yang tengah disodorkan Sungmin kearahnya. Perasaan bersalah benar-benar menghampirinya.

"Ini.. Kenapa.."

"Hari ini ulang tahunmu kan?"

Henry mengangguk kecil. Ya.. Ini hari ulang tahunnya.

"Kyuhyun menyuruhku memilihkan hadiah yang cocok untukmu. Yahh kau tahu sendiri seleranya tidak bagus. Aku lupa memberikannya pada Kyuhyun agar dia bisa memberikannya padamu langsung. Tapi kukira tidak akan ada masalah kalau aku yang menyerahkannya.. Apalagi setelah kelakuannya padamu di kantin.. Kurasa dia sedikit malu. Ayo ambil."

Henry mengambil benda itu. Airmatanya terus mengalir. Matanya yang berair memandang sendu kearah kotak yang kini berada dalam genggamannya.

"Henry-ah.. Kau menangis? Huaaaa.. Kau seterharu ini karna Kyuhyun." tukas Sungmin saat menyadari Henry menangis.

Henry menggenggam erat kotak kecil yang baru diberikan oleh Sungmin itu terhadapnya.

"Sungmin-ah.."

"Ya?"

Henry memejamkan matanya lama. Dia.. Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan ini pada Kyuhyun?

"Kyuhyun.. Aku.. Kyuhyun.."

"Waeyo? Kenapa dengan Kyuhyun?"

Henry mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap Sungmin.

"Siwon.. Dia.."

Wajah Sungmin sudah mulai berubah tegang saat mendengar nama Siwon disebut.

"Henry-ah.."

"Siwon.. Dia mau mencelakai Kyuhyun. Maafkan aku."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap bangunan tua di hadapannya. Pemuda itu menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki bangunan itu.

Kyuhyun meraih knop pintu lalu membukanya. Ia melangkah masuk dan kembali menutup pintu dengan hati-hati.

"Selamat datang.. Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun langsung menolehkan wajahnya waspada dan mendapati sosok pria yang dikenalnya ada disana.

Kyuhyun seketika mengepalkan telapak tangan saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan sosok yang ada disana.

"Mana Sungmin?" Tanya Kyuhyun cepat dengan suara tertahan.

Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati sosok itu. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari orang tersebut.

"Jangan terburu-buru. Kau lupa kalau aku sangat mencintai Sungmin? Dia aman.. Dia sangat aman dengan Henry."

Kyuhyun tertegun saat mendengar nama Henry disebut-sebut.

"Kau! Kau menculik Henry juga?!" Bentak Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Menculik Henry? Astaga.. Kau dari dulu memang bodoh. Bukan aku yang menculik Henry.. Tapi Henry yang menculik Sungmin."

"JAGA UCAPANMU CHOI SIWON!"

"JANGAN BERTERIAK DI DEPANKU!"

Teriakan kedua laki-laki disana menggelegar ke segala penjuru ruangan. Kyuhyun mencoba bersikap tenang kembali. Ia mengamati seisi ruangan melalui ekor matanya.

"Apa maumu?"

Siwon tersenyum miring mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau terburu-buru sekali?"

"Aku tidak ada waktu untuk hal yang tak berguna. Cepat katakan apa maumu?"

Siwon berjalan menuju sebuah kursi tua disana. Ia pun menduduki bangku itu.

"Apa kau tahu kalau Henry menyukai Sungmin?"

Perkataan Siwon berhasil membuat jantung Kyuhyun berdegup kencang. Wajahnya nampak terkejut luar biasa.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu? Kejadian dulu kembali terulang. Kau dan sahabatmu yang mencintai Lee Sungmin. Tidakkah itu mengesankan?" Ucap Siwon dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Ahh iya.. Aku lupa kau amnesia.. Ckckck.. Kau semakin terlihat bodoh."

Siwon tertawa begitu menjijikkan di hadapannya, itulah yang dirasakan Kyuhyun.

"Apa maumu? CEPAT KATAKAN APA MAUMU!" Bentak Kyuhyun lagi.

"Mauku? Aku mau kau lenyap. Menyingkir dari kehidupan Sungmin dan berhenti membuatnya menangis."

Siwon bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melirik kearah balok kayu yang berada di tangan Siwon.

"Jauhi Sungmin. Pergi dari hidupnya." Ujar Siwon saat pemuda bermarga Choi itu sudah berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Aku mencintainya."

**BRAK **

Pukulan balok kayu yang mengenai bahunya berhasil membuat Kyuhyun jatuh berlutut di hadapan Siwon.

"Jangan sekali-kali kau mengatakan hal yang menjijikkan itu di depanku."

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya menahan sakit yang teramat pedih di bahunya. Dengan susah payah ia kembali mendongak kearah Siwon.

"Wae? Aku mencintainya.. Jadi berhentilah. Dia.. Tidak akan pernah mencintaimu."

**BRAK **

Tubuh Kyuhyun terjengkang ke belakang saat perutnya di tendang keras oleh Siwon.

"Akhhh!"

Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan memegangi perutnya. Kini daerah belakang maupun depan tubuhnya terasa remuk.

"Sun.. Sungmin.. Dia mencintaiku."

**BRAK **

Lagi.. Tendangan itu mengarah ke perutnya. Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Pandangannya sudah mulai mengabur. Ia melirik kearah balok kayu yang berada di dekatnya. Dijulurkannya tangan untuk meraih benda itu.

"Berani kau melawan.. Sungmin taruhannya."

Ucapan Siwon membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan pergerakan tangannya. Ia mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Siwon.

"Aku terkadang bisa nekat Kyuhyun-ah.. Menabrak sahabatku sendiri saja aku bisa."

Kyuhyun memegangi kepalanya yang mulai terasa aneh. Ucapan Siwon membuat kepalanya aneh.

**BRUK **

"Akhh!"

Lagi hantaman balok kayu mengenai tulang rusuknya.

"Akhhhh!" Teriakan kesakitan Kyuhyun menggema di ruangan itu.

"Aku mencintai Sungmin! Kau yang mengambilnya dariku! Brengsek!"

**BRAKK **

Balok kayu itu terbelah dua saat lagi-lagi membentur tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Akhhh!"

Jeritan kesakitan Kyuhyun kembali menggema.

**BRAK **

"Akhhh!"

Sentakan kasar sepatu Siwon yang menendang wajahnya membuat dirinya memuntahkan cairan darah dari mulutnya.

"Aku menyayangimu Kyuhyun-ah! Kau sahabatku! Tapi.. Tapi kau merebut Sungmin dariku!"

**PRAKK **

Siwon kembali melayangkan balok-balok kayu disana kearah tubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah tergeletak mengenaskan. Darah segar tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari mulutnya.

"A.. Aku.. Aku men.. Ci.. Cintai..nya"

Siwon kian geram mendengar Kyuhyun yang masih saja mengatakan hal itu.

Pemuda bermarga Choi itu mengambil kursi kayu yang ada disana kemudian mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi..

**BRAK **

"Hentikan! Kumohon hentikan!"

Suara pintu yang terbuka dan sebuah jeritan membuat Siwon menolehkan kepalanya.

**BRUK **

Kursi yang tengah dia pegang sontak jatuh begitu saja ke belakang tubuhnya saat matanya menangkap sosok Sungmin disana.

"Su.. Sungmin-ah?" Panggil Siwon lirih.

Siwon menatap sosok yang dia cintai itu kini perlahan berjalan mendekat.

Siwon memandangi tubuh itu saat Sungmin menghampiri tubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah tergeletak hampir kehilangan kesadaran disana. Sungmin menutup mulutnya saat matanya melihat kondisi Kyuhyun seperti ini.

"Kyuh.. Kyuhyun-ah.. Aku.. Aku minta maaf."

Sungmin terisak menatap Kyuhyun. Tangannya memegangi wajah Kyuhyun dengan gemetar. Isakannya makin kencang saat tangannya menyentuh darah disana.

"Apa.. Apa yang harus.. Kulakukan?" Tanya Sungmin putus asa melihat kondisi Kyuhyun.

Siwon termangu di posisinya. Sungmin.. Dia menangis. Dia menangis tepat di depan matanya.

"Ja.. Jangan men.. Mena.. Ngis."

Sungmin membenamkan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun saat mendengar suara lirih pemuda itu. Tangisannya pecah. Dengan erat ia mendekap tubuh itu.

"Ini.. Ini semua salahku.. Kau.. Kau seperti ini salahku."

Isakan Sungmin terus menggema disana. Siwon mundur dari posisi berdirinya. Ia nampak begitu shock dengan apa yang dia lihat.

Sementara itu Henry yang datang bersama Sungmin disana hanya bisa memandangi jauh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Matanya terlihat basah. Melihat sahabatmu terluka di depanmu sangat menyakitkan. Sahabat? Apa dia masih pantas disebut sahabat?

"Sungmin-ah.. Jangan menangis.."

Suara Siwon akhirnya keluar. Melihat Sungmin menangis di depannya membuatnya merasa kesakitan.

Sungmin mendongak dan menatap Siwon disana. Dengan tubuh gemetar ia melepaskan Kyuhyun sejenak dan mendekati pria itu.

Siwon tertegun kaku saat Sungmin memegangi kakinya.

"Ku.. Kumohon. Hentikan.. Aku.. Aku tidak bisa melihat Kyuhyun seperti ini. Kumohon.. Jangan pukuli dia lagi.. Kumohon."

Airmata Siwon keluar saat Sungmin bersujud di kakinya demi orang lain.

"Sungmin.. Berdirilah.. Kumohon.. Jangan begini." Ujar Siwon.

Sungmin terus memegangi kaki Siwon.. Gadis itu benar-benar merendahkan harga dirinya di hadapan Siwon saat ini.

"Tidak.. Kumohon.. Jangan sakiti dia lagi. Aku.. Aku mencintainya."

Siwon menggigit bibir bawahnya tak sanggup melihat Sungmin seperti ini di depannya. Tidak.. Bukan seperti ini. Jangan bersujud di kakinya.

"Dia.. Dia menyakitimu.. Dia sering membuatmu menangis.. Aku.. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya seperti itu terhadapmu."

"Aku.. Aku mencintainya. Kumohon.. Jangan melakukannya lagi pada Kyuhyun.. Kumohon.. Siwon-ssi."

Siwon kehabisan kata-kata. Kau tahu? Melihat Sungmin seperti ini membuatnya lumpuh?

"Sungmin-ah.. Dia sudah menyakitimu sangat lama."

"Aku tidak perduli mau seberapa banyak dia menyakitiku. Aku tidak perduli. Dia membunuhkupun aku tidak perduli! Aku.. Aku mencintainya! Kumohon.."

Siwon terdiam membeku mendengar ucapan Sungmin.

"S.. Sung.. Min.."

Sungmin kembali menolehkan wajahnya saat suara Kyuhyun terdengar memanggilnya. Dengan cepat ia kembali menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Kyu.. Kyuhyun-ah.. Waegeurae?" Tanya Sungmin dengan suara bergetar.

Siwon memegangi kepalanya frustasi.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tak pernah melihatku Sungmin?"

Siwon membuka suaranya. Namun Sungmin tak mengindahkannya. Wanita itu terus-terusan menangis sambil memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Aku yang melihatmu lebih dulu.. Tapi kenapa kau.."

Siwon memundurkan tubuhnya menjauh.

"Berhentilah."

Siwon menolehkan wajahnya kearah Henry.

"Bisa kau hentikan ini semua?"

Siwon menatap Henry lekat. Kenapa? Kenapa dia menyerahkan Sungmin pada Kyuhyun? Bukankah dia menyukai Sungmin? Lalu kenapa?

"Aku memang menyukai Sungmin. Aku menyayanginya. Tapi Kyuhyun adalah sahabatku. Bagaimana bisa aku menyakiti kedua orang yang sangat kusayangi?"

Henry menolehkan wajahnya kearah Siwon yang masih menatapnya ambigu.

"Aku.. aku rela gadis yang kusayangi bersama dengan sahabatku.. Asal dia bahagia. Dan sahabatku itu Kyuhyun. Aku akhirnya sadar akan hal itu."

Siwon kembali tertegun mendengar ucapan Henry. Sahabat? Apa sehebat itu kata sahabat? Sehingga seseorang bisa merelakan cintanya begitu saja demi sahabat?

**PRAKK **

Suara gencatan senjata menggema di bangunan itu. Kisaran 20 aparat kepolisian tengah menodongkan senjata kearah Siwon.

"Jangan bergerak!"

Siwon memandangi satu persatu orang-orang yang tengah menodongkan pistol kearahnya. Dan pada akhirnya pandangannya bertemu pada seseorang.

Seseorang yang berdiri tak begitu jauh dari pintu.

"Kim Kibum.." Gumam Siwon pelan.

.

.

.

"Dia kuat.. Dia anak yang kuat."

Sungmin tersenyum tipis sembari menggenggam lembut tangan Kyuhyun yang masih terbaring di depannya.

"Aku tahu, Ahjumma. Kyuhyun.. Dia kuat." Balas Sungmin.

Sungmin mengelus lembut wajah Kyuhyun disana.

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia terbaring seperti ini. Percayalah, dia akan bangun. Karena dia sangat mencintaimu, Sungmin-ah."

Sungmin menoleh kearah wanita paruh baya yang berada di sampingnya, Ny Cho.

"Untuk hari ini biar aku saja yang menunggui Kyuhyun. Ahjumma pasti lelah seharian kemarin menungguinya." Ucap Sungmin.

"Araso.. Ahjumma percayakan Kyuhyun padamu."

Sungmin mengangguk dan menatap tubuh Ny Cho yang terlihat baru saja menghilang dari balik pintu. Setelah itu ia kembali menoleh kearah Kyuhyun.

"Kau pasti sangat lelah.. Sampai-sampai belum mau bangun." Gumam Sungmin.

Sungmin menidurkan kepalanya di pinggiran kasur Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan menunggumu. Jadi setelah kau sudah tidak lelah lagi. Cepatlah bangun." Tukas Sungmin.

Wanita itu memandangi kondisi tubuh Kyuhyun. Perban di kepala, bagian rusuk, dan lengan. Siwon benar-benar gila.

**CKLEK **

Suara pintu yang baru saja terbuka membuat Sungmin menoleh.

"Oh! Kalian datang?"

"Apa dia masih belum bangun?"

"Eum.. Mungkin dia sedang ingin bermalas-malasan. Henry! Apa yang kau bawa?"

Sosok yang dipanggil Henry itupun langsung memberikan keranjang yang sedang dia tenteng.

"Hanya beberapa buah-buahan." ucapnya.

"Dan ini juga, ambillah." Ucap Kibum ikut menyodorkan sesuatu.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sungmin.

"Beberapa Gadget, mungkin Kyuhyun membutuhkannya."

"YA!"

"Wae?! Kenapa kau berteriak padaku?"

Kibum langsung beringsut mundur saat mendengar teriakan Sungmin.

"Dia ini sedang sakit, mana bisa bermain Gadget!"

Kibum mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan menoleh kearah lain menghindari mata Sungmin yang berkilat tajam padanya.

Sungmin mengendus sebal dan segera meletakkan benda-benda yang dibawa Kibum dan Henry menuju sebuah meja disana.

"Apa dia akan memaafkanku?"

Ucapan Henry yang tiba-tiba membuat Sungmin dan Kibum menoleh kearah pemuda keturunan Cina tersebut. Wajah imut Henry nampak sendu menatap Kyuhyun.

"Tenang saja.. Kyuhyun pasti akan memaafkanmu." Ucap Sungmin.

"Tapi karenaku juga dia terbaring seperti ini." Ujar Henry menyesal.

**PLETAK **

"Aw! Kim Kibum! Kenapa kau menjitak kepalaku?!" Bentak Henry saat sebuah jitakan mendarat tiba-tiba ke kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu hingga mau-mau saja disuruh-suruh Siwon hehh?!" Sengit Kibum.

Henry mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Siwon itu pintar sekali mempengaruhi pikiran seseorang!" Bela Henry.

"Dan kau bisa-bisanya menyukai Sungmin?! Aishh dasar bocah!"

**PLETAK **

Kembali Kibum menjitak kepala Henry. Kedua orang itu sepertinya lupa sedang ada dimana mereka saat ini.

"Ehem!"

Deheman Sungmin menginterupsi tingkah Kibum dan Henry.

"Ini rumah sakit bukan arena gulat." Peringatnya.

Kibum dan Henry terlihat membuang pandangan satu sama lain.

"Araso. Maaf." Ujar Kibum pelan.

Henry melirik Sungmin yang ada disana.

"Sungmin-ah.." panggil Henry.

"Ya?"

"Aku minta maaf. Aku akan dengan segera menghilangkan perasaan ini. Tenang saja. Jangan khawatir."

Kibum mendelik kesal kearah Henry.

"Tentu saja, jadi cepatlah cari pacar?!" Serobot Kibum.

"Kau juga. Bodoh!" Balas Henry.

Sungmin menghela nafas jengah melihat tingkah laku kedua pria di depannya itu.

"Kibum-ah.."

Suara Sungmin kembali menengahi perdebatan Kibum dan Henry.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kibum.

"Bagaimana dengan orang itu?"

"Orang itu? Siapa? Siwon?"

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Dia aman di penjara." Jawab Kibum.

"Tapi terakhir kabar yang kudapat. Otaknya agak sedikit bermasalah." Lanjutnya.

Sungmin dan Henry menatap Kibum lekat.

"Dia gila?" Tanya Henry.

"Tidak.. Kurasa tidak. Dia seperti orang yang terkena amnesia."

Henry makin mengernyit tak mengerti pada Kibum.

"Amnesia? Kukira kepalanya tidak terbentur apa-apa." Gumam Henry.

"Menurut kabar, amnesianya itu diakibatkan oleh semacam depresi, frustasi, dan tekanan jiwa.. Ya seperti itu. Aku pernah melihat kejadian seperti ini di film-film.. Seseorang yang stress berat bisa mengalami amnesia. Dan kurasa dalam hati kecilnya dia juga ingin melupakan kejadian-kejadian lalu."

Sungmin dan Henry terdiam.

"Berapa lama hukumannya?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Sebenarnya dia bisa dihukum cukup lama. Tapi ya kau tahu sendiri orangtuanya itu pengusaha kaya. Hukumannya hanya 4 tahun."

"Penganiayaan dan percobaan pembunuhan pada Kyuhyun 3 tahun yang lalu. Itu tuntutan untuknya." Lanjut Kibum.

Sungmin tertegun beberapa saat mendengar penuturan Kibum.

"Maksudmu? Kecelakaan 3 tahun yang lalu? Siwon dia.." Ucapan Sungmin menggantung.

"Ya, kasus itu kembali dibuka dan taraaaaa.. Ternyata polisi berhasil mengungkapnya. Siwon jugalah yang menjadi dalang semuanya. Hahh~ dia terlalu menggilaimu." Ucap Kibum pada Sungmin.

"Benar-benar mengerikan." Gumam Henry pelan kembali ikut merespon.

"Kau juga.. Jangan sampai mengikuti jejaknya ara?" Peringat Kibum sambil menunjuk Henry.

"Aishhh! Kenapa kau sensitif sekali padaku?!"

Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan lagi kepalanya melihat tingkah Kibum dan Henry. Gadis itu kembali duduk di kursi yang berada di samping kasur Kyuhyun.

Digenggamnya tangan pemuda itu dan dengan tangan satunya ia mengelus pipi pemuda itu lembut.

"Eh?"

Sungmin melebarkan matanya saat ia merasakan tangan Kyuhyun bergerak dan juga pemuda itu nampak menggeliat.

Sungmin kian mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun! Cho Kyuhyun! Kau bisa dengar aku?"

Suara Sungmin berhasil membuat Kibum dan Henry lagi lagi menoleh.

"Wae? Kyuhyun kenapa?"

"Sungmin.. Apa? Kenapa?"

Sungmin berdiri dari kursinya dan terus menatap Kyuhyun yang nampak akan segera sadar.

Kibum dan Henry mengamati telapak tangan Kyuhyun yang sedikit bergerak di genggaman tangan Sungmin.

Mata mereka berdua naik mencoba melihat wajah Kyuhyun. Dan merekapun melihat mata itu perlahan terbuka.

Kibum dan Henry saling bertukar pandang satu sama lain.

"Dia.. Bangun?" Ucap kedua pemuda itu serempak.

.

.

.

Cont-

Saya kembali membawa ff abal ini. Terima kasih bagi yg nunggu. Maaf ga bisa cepet-cepet updatenya. Kemarin lagi deg-deg-an ama pengumuman kelulusan. Alhamdulillah saya lulus hehe..

Rencananya FF ini bakal ending di chapter depan.. Jadi doakan ff ini untuk segera lenyap #plak

Terima kasih atas doanya buat saya biar lulus kkkk~ doain lagi buat pengumuman SNMPTN ya ^^

Seperti biasa.. Komen = semangat saya untuk menulis :)


End file.
